Rien ne me changera
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Suite lpdr, Harry va s'apercevoir qu'il n’est pas aisé de devenir fondateur, il va devoir lutter contre ceux qui comme Daniel Océan feront tout pour qu’il soit auror. Heureusement Draco, Thomas et Sirius seront là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Fic terminée
1. Sans recours

**Titre:** Rien ne me changera ( Cérrada)

**Auteur**: Kuroro lapieuvredudesert alias kurapika

**Disclamers**: Rien ne m'appartient l'univers d'Harry Potter et compagnie et a J.K.Rolwing, sauf bien sur les personnages que j'ai inventé.Spoilers; les 5 livres et la fic la prétention de rien.(lpdr)

**Genre** : comme pour lpdr ceci est un slash, couple Harry/Draco et Séverus/Alexandre, si vous n'aimez pas voir un homme embrasé un autre homme, voir plus. **NE LISEZ PAS** **CETTE FIC**, mais ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas.

Les titres des chapitres seront les chansons de Depalmas et Obispo.

Cette fic est toujours plus ou moins jumelés avec le monde de charmed avec les fondateurs et les êtres de lumière.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex sont fières de vous présenter la suite de lpdr, Rien ne me changera.

**Chapitre 1: Sans recours ( De palmas)**

Sirius regarda son filleul partir, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas demander à être le tuteur légal d'Harry, puisque pour les moldus, il était toujours un criminel, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne pouvait pas dire, qu'il était professeur de potion dans une école de sorcellerie.

Bien sur, il irait chercher Harry chez son oncle, mais il devait attendre au moins une semaine, et seul merlin sait ce que le jeune Potter pourrait subir, en sept jours.

Sirius repartit donc place Grimmault, en compagnie de Draco et d'Hermione.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Courageusement Harry suivit son oncle, la tête haute, il se força de ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de s'effondrer en larmes.

Le fait de retourner chez Mr Dursley lui brisait le cœur, non seulement il serait obligé de vivre avec des gens qui le déteste, mais en plus il serait séparé de ses amis, et de Draco. Jamais il n'avait autant hait son oncle, qui le gardait chez lui uniquement par intérêt financier. Sa famille le traiterait comme un chien, un moins que rien, et uniquement parce qu'il était différent d'eux.

Dans sa colère, il ne fit pas vraiment attention au fait que son oncle était souriant, ni qu'il avait une nouvelle voiture, il se contenta de mettre les bagages dans le coffre et de monter dedans, ce n'est pas qu'il était pressé de rentrer, mais une fois arrivé il pourrait s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus absolu, Harry n'avait rien à dire à son oncle, qui lui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait le gros lot au loto, ou qu'un de ses clients s'était montré particulièrement généreux envers lui.

Dés qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Harry prit ses bagages, et monta directement dans sa chambre, dans le but de n'y sortir que pour les repas, et faire sa toilette. Il espérait que Sirius vienne le chercher rapidement. En montant les escaliers, il croisa son cousin. Ce dernier l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- « Harry, que je suis content de te revoir. Comment vas tu? Tu dois être content d'être en vacances, les cours ne sont pas trop durs, tu as pensé à ce que tu allais faire plus tard? »

- « Laisse-moi tranquille, et pousse-toi, tu ne vois pas que tu me gênes. »

- « Tu pourrais être poli, et où vas tu? »

- « Dans ma cellule. »

- « Ta cellule? Tu n'es pas en prison ici. Je vais monter tes bagages le repas va être servit. »

- « Je n'ai pas faim, je ne serais pas présent. »

- « Dire que je me faisais une joie de te revoir, allez donne-moi tes bagages. »

Comme Harry n'était pas décidé à lui donner, Dudley du les lui arracha des mains, et les monta, ensuite il redescendit les escaliers et poussa son cousin afin de l'emmener de force dans la salle à manger.

La pièce était richement décorée, sur la table il y avait la vaisselle des grands jours. Harry resta devant la porte, incapable de faire le moindre pas, son oncle devait attendre un visiteur.

- « Allons mon garçon s'exclama Vernon, ne reste pas planté comme un piquet, entre donc. »

- « Vous attendez du monde, je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

- « Oui, c'est toi que nous attendions, afin de fêter tous ensemble ton retour. Tu nous as manqué, dépêche-toi, nous avons tant à nous dire. »

A peine fut il entré, que Pétunia lui tendait un paquet.

- « C'est pour toi. »

- « Pour moi? Pourquoi vous me faites un cadeau? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui? »

- « Tu es mon neveu préfère, je n'ai pas besoin de prétexte pour te faire un cadeau. »

- « Je vous remercie. »

Harry ouvrit son cadeau, non sans une certaine crainte, il s'attendait à un paquet de mouchoir, des contons tiges, ou des vieilles chaussettes trouées.

C'était une horrible figurine, avec une patineuse hideuse, qui était sur un glacier. La seule de jolie était les montagnes qui servaient de décors, elles brillaient comme des diamants.

- « C'est très joli, murmura t'il »

Bien sur il ne le pensait pas, mais il ne voulait pas vexer sa tante et lui disant que c'était la chose la plus moche qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- « Je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise, va t'assoire je sers le dîner. »

Le repas était excellent, et Harry eu le droit de prendre tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il mangeait à sa faim. Le plus étonnant Vernon semblait s'intéresser aux études de son neveu.

- « Alors Harry, tu as passé une bonne année? Tu as bientôt fini tes études à Poudlard. Je suppose que tu vas continuer tes études. »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est bien que tu ai de l'ambition. Que compte tu faire comme métier plus tard ? »

- « Je voudrai être fondateur. »

- « Ta mère serait fière de toi, s'exclama pétunia. Elle aussi aurait aimé faire ce métier, par contre je sais que ton père n'aimait pas trop les fondateurs, et qu'il aurait préfère te voir auror. Mais c'est ta vie, tu as fait un bon choix. »

Harry était étonné, comment sa tante pouvait elle savoir autant de chose sur le monde de la sorcellerie.

- « Vous savez ce qu'est les fondateurs? »

- « Bien sur, ma sœur m'en avait parlé un jour. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle souhaitait travailler à l'O.M.S, mais par amour pour ton père, elle avait renoncé à ce projet, pour te mettre au monde. Elle aurait du reprendre ses études, mais malheureusement elle est morte avant. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour les révisions, nous te laisserons partir plus tôt si tu veux retrouver tes amis. »

- « Mes professeurs doivent me faire réviser au mois d'août, je dois aller vivre chez l'un d'eux. »

- « Je te souhaite de réussir. »

- « Merci. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de sa famille, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si gentil avec lui. Même Dudley qui lui proposa de jouer avec sa nouvelle console, la play game 3001. Il lui conseilla d'essayer le nouveau jeu à la mode, l'île de tous les périls, dont l'héroïne était une blonde à forte poitrine. Mais Harry commença à avoir très chaud, sa vue se troubla, et il avait des vertiges. L'envie de dormir était de plus en plus fortes, et il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts.

- « Il est très bien ton jeu, dit il a son cousin, mais je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai chaud, et la tête me tourne. Je monte me coucher. »

Avant de partir, il eu la force de prendre son cadeau, il monta avec difficultés les marches qui le séparé de son lit, et après avoir posé sa figurine sur son bureau, il s'écroula dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment dans le salon, Vernon discutait avec une femme, elle était blonde, très maigre, et toute de noir vêtue.

- « vous lui avez donnez les cristaux comme je vous l'avez demandé? »

- « Oui Mme Malefoy. »

- « Comment a t'il réagit? »

- « Il a eu chaud, sa tête lui a tourné, et il est monté se coucher. »

- « Excellent. »

- « Vous êtes bien sur que nous ne risquons rien? »

- « Absolument, il n'agisse que sur les sorciers, dans quelques jours, il sera privé de tous ses pouvoirs. Cependant veuillez à ce qu'il ne casse pas la statue. »

- « J'y veillerai personnellement. Mais vous ne risquez rien, après tout vous êtes aussi une sorcière? »

- « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai une protection. Une dernière chose, avant que je ne parte, si quelqu'un vient le chercher, faites le entrer, et arrangez vous pour qu'il ne sorte pas, et prévenez-moi immédiatement, je peux compter sur vous? Vous serez récompenser comme il se doit bien sur. »

- « Mais je n'ai pas de chouette, comment ferais je? »

- « Avec le téléphone. »

Puis la femme repartie, contente d'elle, puisque son fils aimait ce Potter à ce point, elle ferait tous ce qu'elle pourrait pour les empêcher d'être à nouveau ensemble.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quelque part au Canada. Le directeur de l'Académie du beau rocher venait de recevoir une lettre de Potter, ce dernier le remercier de sa proposition, mais l'avait refusé, prétextant qu'il voulait être fondateur. Cela eu pour effet de le mettre en colère, personne avant n'avait osé lui dire non, personne ne lui avait tenu tête, comment pouvait-on refuser la chance de faire ses études dans la meilleure école du monde? Décidé à avoir des explications, le directeur décida de se rendre à Londres afin de voir le survivant, et l'obliger à changer d'avis.

C'est ainsi qu'il alla faire ses bagages, sous les yeux ébahit de son épouse.

- « Peux tu me dire où tu vas? Tu ne comptais pas partir sans rien me dire? »

- « Je dois aller en angleterre. »

- « Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de te rendre là bas. L'aurais tu oublié? »

- « Pas du tout, mais je dois y aller. »

- « Tu es vraiment inconscient du danger. Tu m'éprises toujours le règlement. Tu sais pourtant ce que tu risques en y allant. Si quelqu'un te reconnaissait? Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une seconde fois. »

- « Je ne prends aucun risque, je vais changer d'apparence et de nom. »

- « Dumbledore n'est pas stupide, il te reconnaîtra quand même. »

- « Rien ne m'empêchera d'aller voir Potter. »

- « Harry? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Il a refusé mon invitation. Je dois le faire changer d'avis. »

- « Pour qui te prends tu pour décider ainsi de son avenir? »

- « Pour quelqu'un qui se fait du souci pour lui, et qui veut son bien. Ne souhaites tu pas toi aussi qu'il vienne, tu ne veux pas le revoir? »

- « C'est mon désir le plus cher. »

- « Alors viens avec moi. »

- « Non, je respecte le règlement moi. Tu compte y rester longtemps ? »

- « Autant de temps qu'il faudra, je compte devenir professeur dans son collège. »

- « Tu es vraiment fou, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Le directeur se fit une potion de changement et la bu, l'avantage de cette potion c'est qu'elle était permanente, et que pour stopper ses effets, il suffisait de prendre une autre potion.

Son apparence changeât radicalement, il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarante d'année, ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, et ses yeux marrons, il était bien plus beau qu'avant, et ferait sûrement tourné la tête a plus d'une jeune fille, ou d'une femme.

Ensuite il se fit faire des vrais faux papiers, sous le nom de Daniel Océan, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, bien décidé à avoir ce poste à Poudlard. Afin de ne pas dévoiler sa véritable identité il fit le voyage en avion, et après seize ans d'exil forcé, Daniel était de retour dans son pays natal.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Sirius n'en pouvait plus déjà deux jours, et il était sans nouvelle de son filleul. Il le savait jamais il n'aurait du laisser Harry partir avec son oncle. De rage et de colère, il faisait les cents pas. Cela ne me mit pas longtemps à énerver Hermione et Draco.

- « Sirius, calme-toi, et assis toi. crièrent les deux adolescents à bout de nerf et de patience. »

- « Je me fais du souci pour Harry, je n'ai reçu aucun hibou, si ça se trouve il est mal traité. »

- « Ce n'est pas en ruminant que tu vas changer quelque chose, vas le chercher. »

- « Si je le pouvais, je ne serais pas là. »

- « Tu as prévenu Thomas? Tu lui as bien dit qu'Harry était repartit chez son oncle? »

- « Bien sur, je lui ai envoyé un hibou, il y a deux jours. »

- « Il s'est peut être perdu. »

- « Mais non le professeur Rogue a du lui proposer de partir avec lui »

- « Séverus ne devait il pas se marier? »

- « Oui je sais, mais le 2 juillet seulement. »

- « On est le 2 juillet. »

- « Déjà? »

- « Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas allé au mariage, après tout il est peut être pas assez intimes avec le professeur Rogue, dit Hermione, pour se rassurer. »

- « Bien sur qu'il y ait allé, il ne pouvait pas louper le mariage de son frère, quand même. »

- « Son frère? Il n'est pas le frère de Rogue? »

- « Tu ne savais pas que Séverus et le frère de Thomas étaient amants, et qu'ils allaient se marier? »

- « Non, s'écrièrent les deux adolescents sous le choc. »

Et Sirius reprit sa marche sans fin dans sa si grande maison, bien trop grande sans la présence de son filleul, et espérait que ce dernier serait bientôt de retour sain et sauf.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Thomas qui ne se doutait de rien était parti au mariage de son frère et de Séverus. Cela provoqua une petite dispute entre les deux amants, car il ne voulait tous les deux comme témoin.

- « C'est mon frère, il doit être mon témoin, s'écria Alexandre. »

- « C'est mon ami, et moi aussi, je le veux comme témoin. »

Ce qui fit rire Thomas, les deux hommes étaient même pas mariés, et ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle, crièrent les amoureux en même temps. »

- « Au moins vous êtes d'accord, sur une chose. »

Quand Dumbledore arriva, il trouva trois hommes morts de rire.

- « Les enfants, dépêchez-vous un peu, la cérémonie ne peut pas commencer sans les mariés. Je peux savoir ce qui vous retient aussi longtemps? »

- « Ils n'arrivent pas à se décider, répondit Thomas, malgré son fou rire. »

- « Se décider? Je ne comprends pas? »

- « Ils me veulent tous les comme témoin. »

- « je vois, alors c'est à vous de prendre la décision. »

Sous les regards anxieux des deux amants, Thomas se sentit mal quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait, l'un des deux serait vexé. Il finit par faire son choix, il serait le témoin de Séverus, et Dumbledore celui d'Alexandre.

- « Cela ne vous dérange pas au moins? »

- « Pas du tout, je vous dois la vie, ainsi que la liberté. Et j'ai finis par vous pardonner, je sais que ce que vous avez fait était pour notre bien à Thomas et moi. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Thomas rentra seul au manoir Salinger, Alexandre et Séverus étaient parti en voyage de noces. Un elfe de maison lui tendit une lettre.

- « Vous avez reçu du Courier Mr. »

- « Merci. Oh! Par Merlin ce n'est pas vrai. »

- « Vous avez un problème? »

- « Oui, je repars de suite, peux tu aller me chercher les clés de ma voiture, s'il te plait? »

- « Je me dépêche Mr. »

Thomas pria le ciel de ne pas se perdre en route, en effet la seule fois où il s'était rendu chez les Dursley il avait été accompagné et n'avait pas fait attention au chemin.

L'elfe de maison qui connaissait bien son maître, lui donna avec les clés de la voiture, une carte routière.

- « Faites attention de ne pas vous perdre Mr, dit il. »

- « Je vais essayer. »

- « Puis je faire autre chose pour vous? »

- « Oui, envoie un hibou à Sirius et dit lui que je vais tout faire pour faire sortir Harry de chez son oncle. »

- « Vous pouvez compter sur moi Mr, au revoir, et bonne chance. »

C'est sur, avec ce qu'il l'attendait, Thomas aurait bien besoin d'avoir de la chance.

A suivre, Chapitre 2, comme une ombre, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà j'espère que la suite de lpdr vous a plut…

See you again…. klpdd


	2. Comme une ombre

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A eni:** oui je sais , mais faut bien que Daniel entre en scène sinon il ne sert à rien, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** oui mais pas pour ce chapitre, mais non gentille moi, merci de ta review.

**A Shinobu-sû:** en générale oui tous les jeudis, je vais essayé de continuer ainsi, contente que ma fic te plait, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**: moi aussi hate d'écrire, si j'étais pas si fatiguée,et si je ne délirais pas au taf, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Akane:** d'abord merci d'avoir lu la prétention de rien, et de lire aussi cette fic. Ryyr va bientôt se retrouver dans les bras du beau draco, ne t'inquiète pas, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum**: comme le dit le titre rien ne me changera, attend toi a d'autre chapitre sadique, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve:** je réponds pas a ta question, tu en sera plus sur Daniel dans le chapitre 3. Oui ryry s'est laissé prendre comme un débutant. Ce chapitre est plein de surprise, tu vas voir, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Mephy:** voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer, merci de ta review.

**A vif d'or**: désolée je ne réponds pas a la question , tu en sera plus dans le chapitre 3 sur Daniel, pour Narcissa mais t'as rien vu, elle est pas encore intervenu réellement, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie de lire la suite de lpdr, bonne lecture à tous .

**Chapitre 2: Comme une ombre ( De palmas)**

Quatre jours étaient passés, Harry ne s'était pas réveillé, il dormait toujours profondément. Pourtant il y avait du bruit ce matin, entre la tondeuse d'un voisin, la perceuse d'un autre, et les cris de Dudley sur son jeu vidéo, rien ne perturbait le sommeil du survivant.

La statue sur son bureau était de plus en plus brillante, mais elle ne se contentait pas de pendre les pouvoirs de l'enfant, elle lui prenait aussi sa vie, et petit à petit, le Gryffondor s'ombrait dans le coma.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Vernon lui était dans son salon, grâce à l'argent qu'il venait de gagner, était resté chez lui aujourd'hui, en effet il était inutile qu'il se rende à son travail. Assis sur son nouveau canapé en cuir, il comptait et recomptait son argent, des liasses de billets, dont il se servait pour se faire un peu de vent. Que pouvait il encore s'acheter, il avait déjà tout, une nouvelle voiture, de nouveaux meubles, un tableau de maître, non il manquait de rien.

Pétunia était un peu nerveuse, son neveu n'était pas ressortit de sa chambre, et n'avait rien mangé depuis son retour.

- « Tu es sur de toi? On n'est pas en train de faire une bêtise? Demanda t'elle faussement inquiète. »

- « Mais oui ma chérie. »

- « Tu te rends compte qu'il est dans sa chambre depuis quatre jours? »

- « De quoi te plaints tu, il n'est pas dans tes jambes? Et tu es bien contente que je te fasse tous ces cadeaux »

- « Je sais, mais il est peut être malade, qui sait? »

- « Il est juste affaiblit, il ne risque rien, la statue lui prend ses pouvoirs c'est tout. Dans quelques jours, il sera débarrassé de son anormalité, et nous un peu plus riche. »

- « C'est quand même bizarre »

- « Quoi? »

- « Que cette femme te donne autant d'argent, juste pour que tu le garde chez nous. Sais tu au moins pourquoi? »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, tant qu'elle paie, et elle est très généreuse, de quoi as tu envies? Je te l'offre. »

- « Une voiture neuve. »

- « Je viens de la changer. »

- « Non, une pour moi seule, je veux aller faire mes courses dans une belle voiture, je veux que les voisins en meurent de jalousie. »

- « D'accord, demain je te l'achète. »

- « Tu es un amour. »

- « Je sais. »

A ce moment elle oublia tous les scrupules qu'elle avait envers l'enfant, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une voiture, et grâce au sacrifice, de son neveu, il allait enfin devenir réalité.

A force d'avoir tout cet argent si facilement, Mr Dursley avait pris goût à cette vie confortable, à se rendre dans les meilleurs restaurants, à conduire sa nouvelle voiture. Tout ça était devenu comme une drogue, il ne pouvait plus de se passer de ce luxe, il en voulait toujours plus. Après s'être servit un whisky, il alluma un cigare, tout en admirant son tableau, un Gauguin, il pensait à sa nouvelle vie, il allait se mettre au golf, tous les riches en faisaient, le fils apprendrait le piano et ferait de l'équitation ( nda, pauvre cheval), sa femme serait recouverte d'une rivière, non d'un océan de diamants.

Une sonnerie fort désagréable le fit revenir à la réalité, il l'ignora au début, mais cela devient plus agaçant à force, il du lever ses grosses fesses afin de voir qui c'était.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après plusieurs heures de route, Thomas arriva enfin chez les Dursley. Se doutant de rien, il sonna à la porte, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse, excédé il appuya encore plus fort. Il s'attentait à un accueil peu chaleureux, et savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, mais il était très loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer.

La porte finie par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme de mauvaise humeur peu enclin à avoir une conversation aimable.

- « C'est pour quoi cria Vernon, je n'ai pas le temps, je n'achète rien. Veuillez repartir, ou j'appelle la police. »

- « Bonjour Mr Dursley, s'exclama le professeur, comme si de rien n'était. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne resterai pas longtemps, je suis juste venu chercher Harry Potter. »

- « Je vous connais vous? Votre tête me dit quelque chose? »

- « Vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne. »

- « Pas du tout, je n'oublie jamais un visage. C'est vous qui avez eu l'audace de vous faire passer pour un cousin de ma sœur, Thomas Salinger. Pourquoi revenez-vous, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'Harry parte avec vous? Vous ne le connaissez pas. »

- « Je suis l'un de ses amis. »

- « Vraiment? Où l'avez vous rencontrez? »

- « Dans son collège »

- « Vous me semblez un peu trop vieux pour être l'un de ses camardes de classes. »

- « Je suis son professeur. »

- « Vous êtes donc vous aussi un sorcier? »

- « Oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? »

- « Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez donc, s'écria Vernon avec un sourire. »

En fermant la porte les yeux de Mr Dursley se posèrent sur une merveille, une magnifique Mercedes blanche. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, c'était la voiture de ses rêves, celle qui avait toujours voulut avoir, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer.

- « Excusez-moi, c'est votre voiture? Demanda t'il avec convoitise. »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est bien, je vais…. »

- « Pardon? »

- « Non rien. Mais ne restez pas débout, allez vous asseoir, je vous fais un café? »

- « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je n'ai pas soif. »

- « Allons, vous n'allez pas repartir tout de suite, reposez-vous un peu avant. Vous devez avoir du mal à conduire avec votre jambe, vous arrivez à passer les vitesses? »

- « C'est une automatique. »

- « De mieux en mieux, ne bougez pas, je reviens le temps de faire un café. »

Tout en se frottant les mains, Vernon alla faire du café, et aussi passer un coup de téléphone très important. Dix minutes après il retourna dans le salon avec deux tasses et des gâteaux. Il devait retenir son invité le plus longtemps possible. Ce dernier n'était pas content de devoir attendre debout, et avait la tête de quelqu'un de pressé de partir.

- « Voilà du café bien chaud. Mais que faites-vous encore debout, prenez un siège. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

- « Harry est dans sa chambre, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le chercher? Dites-moi où elle est, je vais y aller moi-même. »

- « Vous ne voulez pas manger de cette délicieuse pâtisserie, c'est une forêt noire, vous aimez les gâteaux au chocolat? »

- « Je n'ai pas faim. »

- « Ca se mange sans faim, buvez votre café au moins. »

- « Je croyais vous avoir dit que je n'avais pas soif. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vois Harry? Pourquoi le retenez-vous chez vous? »

- « C'est mon neveu, je l'aime vous savez. C'est dur pour moi de savoir qu'il va être loin de sa famille. »

- « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, vous ne l'aimez pas. C'est bien vous qui l'avez chassez de chez lui l'année dernière? N'oubliez pas que j'étais présent ce jour là. Ne me mentez pas, vous n'aimez que votre petite personne. »

- « Comment osez vous dire cela, Mr. Salinger. Vous êtes un monstre, vous voulez me séparer de mon neveu, s'écria Vernon en larmes. »

- « Cessez de faire semblant d'avoir de la peine. »

- « Mais si j'avais une petite compensation, peut être consentirai je à le laisser partir. »

- « Vous voulez combien? »

- « Je vois que vous comprenez vite. Je ne serai pas gourmant, je me contenterai de 50.000 livres sterling. ( nda 75.000 ₠environ.) »

- « Pardon? Vous plaisantez j'espère? »

- « Non, je suis sérieux. »

- « Vous me vendez votre neveu. Vous croyez que je vais vous donner tout cet argent? »

- « Si vous voulez repartir avec Harry, oui. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas, avec la voiture que vous avez. Elle est estimée à combien? »

- « Je ne sais pas. C'est un cadeau de mon frère. »

- « Il est très généreux votre frère. Dépêchez-vous de me payer maintenant, à moins que vous ne vouliez plus repartir avec Harry. »

- « Vous êtres vraiment abject. »

- « Merci du compliment, j'attends. »

- « D'accord, je vais vous faire un chèque. »

- « Non, pas de chèque. »

- « Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous paye en liquide. »

- « Pourquoi pas? »

- « Je n'ai pas une somme pareille sur moi. »

- « Dans ce cas, donnez-moi votre voiture. »

- « Pardon? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris. »

- « Votre voiture, donnez la moi. »

Thomas commença à avoir un peu chaud, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait des vertiges. Il ne pouvait plus rester debout, et du s'asseoir.

- « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Voulez-vous un peu d'eau? »

- « Je suppose que vous aller me la faire payer? »

- « Voyons, je vous en fait cadeau. Mais en échange n'oubliez pas de me donner vos clés de voiture. »

- « Si vous la voulez tant que ça je vous donne ma voiture, mais avant je veux voir Harry. »

- « Non, ici c'est moi qui décide. Je vais vous chercher de l'eau. »

Vernon se précipita dans la cuisine, Mme Malefoy y était aussi.

- « Vous avez faites vite Mme dit Vernon apeuré. »

- « Où est il? »

- « Dans le salon. »

- « Ne le laissez pas seul, il pourra montrer chercher Potter. »

- « Pas dans l'état où il est, il a du s'asseoir. Il m'a demandé de l'eau. »

- « C'est étonnant, il n'est pas en contact avec les cristaux, il ne devrait pas en subir les effets. Pouvez vous me dire de qui il y s'agit? »

- « Thomas Salinger, d'après ce que je sais. »

- « Pardon? Vous en êtes sur? »

- « Oui, pourquoi? »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais lui apporter moi-même son verre d'eau. »

Narcissa avait enfin la possibilité de voir le seul homme qui avait osé tenir tête à son époux, et ainsi pouvoir le venger. Elle prit un verre d'eau et se rendit dans le salon. Elle regarda Thomas, qui sombrait bien malgré lui dans le sommeil, ne pouvant lutter contre les cristaux.

- « Votre eau, s'exclama t'elle avant de le poser le verre avec violence sur la table. »

Mme Malefoy se prépara à lancer un sort, endoloris cria t'elle, sous les yeux effrayés de Vernon, qui l'avait suivi.

- « Que faites-vous? Murmura t'il aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. »

- « Je le torture un peu avant de le tuer. »

- « Vous n'allez pas faire ça dans mon salon? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ailleurs. Je ne veux pas d'un cadavre chez moi. »

- « Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je dois tuer celui qui a osé s'opposer à mon mari, mais je vous rassure, je vous débarrasserai du corps. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous laisse à vous et à votre famille la vie. Ne me dérangez plus. »

Trop lâche pour s'interposer, Mr Dursley décida de ne plus rien faire, il s'éloigna et regarda en silence l'horrible spectacle.

Salinger avait juste sentit une horrible douleur avant de perdre connaissance, le tuer serait facile, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Au moment où Narcissa se prépara à lancer un autre sort, elle aperçut un objet familier dans la main de sa victime. La canne de son défint époux, comment se pouvait il que cet homme soit en procession d'un objet de Lucius? Elle s'approcha de l'homme endormis, et lui arracha voilement des mains l'objet en question, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller

- « Puis je savoir comment vous avez eu cette canne? Lui cracha t'elle au visage. Elle était à mon mari, je vous interdis de la toucher. »

- « C'est votre fils qui m'en avait fait cadeau. »

- « Il n'aurait pas du, je le reprends. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous avez eu chaud, pourquoi vous êtes si fatigué. Je vais vous le dire, il y a dans cette maison des cristaux. Ils ont comme capacités d'absorbés la puissance magique des sorciers. »

- « C'est vous qui les avez mis? »

- « Bien sur, cela n'a pas été difficile, il a suffit que je donne de l'argent à ces moldus. Vous avez bien vu à quel point ils aiment l'argent, à quel point il est facile de les amadouer. »

- « Pourquoi avez vous ça? »

- « Vous n'avez pas deviné? Je vous croyais plus intelligent. C'est pour empêcher mon fils de vivre avec ce Potter. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il paierait cher pour avoir osé me défier. Vous n'aurez pas du vous déplacer, Harry est resté quatre jours en contact avec les cristaux, et malgré sa résistance hors du commun, il doit être mort. Vous aussi vous allez périr, mais pas à cause des cristaux, je ne vais pas vous laisser le plaisir de ne pas souffrir un peu avant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon mari a eu peur de vous, vous devez avoir une grande puissance magique, pour que les cristaux vous aient atteint si vite. »

Même si l'avait voulu, Thomas n'avait plus la force de se défendre, il était comme un enfant qui venait de naître, tous ses pouvoirs lui avait été retiré d'un coup.

Afin de ne pas voir la femme assassiner le professeur de son neveu Vernon, c'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, et avait fermé les yeux, priant pour que tout finisse au plus tôt, et aussi pour que la femme parte après.

Il y eu un grand bruit, comme du verre qui venait de se casser. Narcissa, cessa de dévisager Salinger, et rechercha du regard, personne. Où pouvait se trouver l'individu capable d'un tel sort, comment avait t'il fait pour briser les cristaux aussi facilement? Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, et sentit sa puissance.

De peur, elle repartit avec la canne de son mari, laissant Vernon seul avec sur le dos le corps de Thomas.

- « Non, ne laissez pas ce cadavre chez moi Mme, et revenez vous m'avez pas donné mon argent. »

A suivre, chapitre 3, Silence, à ne pas manquer.

Un review pour la gentille pieuvre, merci

See you again

klpdd


	3. Silence

****

Réponses aux reviews:

**A Onarluca**: voilà un autre chapitre, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Shinobu-sû:** merci de lire ma fic et de ta review, voilà un autre chapitre .

**A Akane**: ne t'inquiète pas Ryry va le revoir son Draco, bientôt, très bientôt, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** non ryry fait gros dodo, mais il va se réveillé dans le chapitre 4, sinon pas grave pour le retard, le principale est que tu aimes ma fic et uq et tu as du plaisir à la lire, merci de ta review.

**A latoondudesert:** perdu ce n'est ni alex ni Sévy, eux sont en voyages de noces, les chanceux, lol, donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**: non je vais la continuer cette fic, je vais pas la lâcher, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** voilà la suite, tu en sera plus sur Daniel, mais pas trop quand même, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum:** un jour tu sera tout, mais pas dans ce chapitre, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Kuroro la pieuvre du désert aussi.

****

Chapitre 3: silence ( Obispo)

Draco, qui se doutait de rien, était sortit se promener, il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé à attendre. De plus il voulait offrir un cadeau à son petit ami, pour le consoler. Mais à son retour, il eut une bien mauvaise surprise, une femme blonde et très maigre était devant la porte d'entrée. Le sang du Serpentard se figea dans ses veines. Comment se pouvait il que sa mère soit là? Sous la stupeur il fit tomber son paquet qui se cassa, trahissant ainsi sa présence.

- « Je savais que je te trouverai ici Draco. Dépêche-toi de faire tes bagages, tu rentres au manoir. »

- « Quoi? »

- « Je n'aime pas me répéter, tu le sais pourtant. »

- « Je ne partirai pas avec vous, mère. »

- « Tu es bien arrogant. Croyais tu vraiment que je te laisserais vivre avec un autre garçon? »

- « Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est lui que j'aime et que je vais épouser. »

- « Tu ne peux pas, ne te fais pas d'illusions, plus jamais tu le reverras ce Potter. »

- « Pourquoi ne le reverrais je pas? »

- « Parce qu'il est mort à cette heure si. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, vous mentez. »

- « Ton petit ami est resté en contact avec des cristaux magiques, ce qui lui a retiré sa vie en même temps que ses pouvoirs. »

- « Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? Quel mal vous a t'il fait? »

- « A cause de lui, tu m'as renié moi, ta mère, n'avais je pas dit que je te ferais cher cette insolence? »

- « Thomas est parti le chercher, je suis sur qu'il a détruit vos cristaux. »

- « Tu parles de ce Salinger? Si c'est bien de lui, saches qu'il n'est plus en état d'aider qui que ce soit. »

- « Que vous lui avez vous fait? »

- « Préoccupes toi plutôt de ton sort. »

- « Répondez à ma question. »

- « Rien du tout. »

- « Je ne vous comprends pas, dans ce cas pourquoi ne peut il pas aider Harry. »

- « Il a subit l'influence des cristaux, avec un peu de chance, il doit être mort lui aussi. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco avait peur de sa mère, il la voyait telle qu'elle avait toujours été, un être cruel et sans cœur. Il savait bien que s'il retournait au manoir le sort qui serait le sien, il aurait voulut courir, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus.

Narcissa se rapprocha de son fils, et lui tendit la main.

- « Ne me touchez pas, cria Draco, vous me dégoûtez. Comment pouvez vous me dire ça? Je suis sur que Thomas va bien, il sera bientôt là avec Harry. »

- « Veux tu que je te donne une preuve? »

Mme Malefoy exhibât fièrement la canne de Lucius sous le regard médusé de son enfant.

- « Non s'écria ce dernier en pleure. »

La femme tout en gardant son sang froid et son calme, gifla son fils violemment.

- « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, il a la tête haute quelque que soit les circonstances, tu pleures comme une fillette. J'ai honte d'être ta mère. »

- « Je vous rassure la honte est partagée. »

- « Tu as besoin que je t'apprenne le respect. »

Mais avant que Narcissa n'eu le temps de lancer un sort, qu'elle fut interrompue.

- « Je te conseille de ne pas le toucher cousine, cria Black »

- « Sirius? Quelle joie de te voir en vie et en si bonne santé, ne te mêle pas de ça, cela ne te concerne en rien. »

- « Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à ton fils. »

- « Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi. Je ne te crains pas. »

- « Tu devrais. Dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de partir, ne crois pas que je vais t'épargner. »

Mais le menaces de son cousin ne faisait absolument pas peur à Mme Malefoy.

- « Draco, s'écria Sirius, tu rentres immédiatement à la maison. Je me charge de la faire partir. »

- « Que tu es drôle, personne ne peut me battre, tu m'entends personne. »

- « Oui je t'entends, trop même. Je vais devoir te faire taire une fois pour toute. »

Sirius voulut lancer un sort, mais il vit dans la main de son adversaire, un objet familier, une canne de son collège. Il décida de lui reprendre.

- « Comment se fait il que tu sois en possession de la canne de Thomas. Je vais lui rendre. »

- « Ne te donne pas cette peine, il en a plus besoin. »

- « Plus besoins? Que sous entend tu par-là? »

- « Tu aimerais que je te le dise? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je vais plutôt te laisser libre court à ton imagination. Pourquoi ne vas tu là bas, ainsi tu le seras. »

- « Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose de mal à Harry ou à Thomas, je te jure que tu le paieras cher, tu pourras te cacher, je serai te retrouver, nul part tu ne seras à l'abri. »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais te tuer. Ainsi tu pourras retrouver dans l'au-delà ton cher filleul et ton ami. »

Narcissa avait gardé sur elle un de ses cristaux, elle s'était doutée que son cousin ne la laisserait pas repartir sans la menacer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et le mis sous le nez de l'être de lumière, mais la pierre n'eu aucune réaction.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire avec ce caillou? S'exclama l'animagus. »

- « Ce n'est pas un caillou, c'est un cristal magique puissant, il va te prendre tous tes pouvoirs. »

- « N'importe quoi. Je crois que tu es définitivement folle. »

- « Ah oui? Ne sois pas si sur de toi, tu pourrais avoir des surprises. »

- « Des surprises? Que veux tu dire par là? »

- « Je ne te dirais rien. Je vais vous laisser, mais un conseil d'ami, ne laisse pas Draco seul, je vais revenir. »

Comme elle n'aurait pas le dessus, Narcissa partit, mais reviendrait plus tard.

Sirius consola Draco et pour plus de sécurité l'emmena dans un lieu secret, ensuite il alla chercher Rémus, ensemble ils allèrent 4 prive Drive.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Daniel Océan venait d'arriver, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le survivant dans un état aussi lamentable, bien qu'il n'ait aucune blessure physique, il était dans un sommeil profond et ne respirait plus. N'importe qui aurait paniqué, mais pas Daniel, il mit sa main sur la poitrine de l'enfant, le cœur se remit à battre. Ce n'est qu'après que Océan vit les cristaux; avec haine et rage, il attrapa la statue et la cassa d'un simple regard.

De toute évidence il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison qui avait laissé à Harry ce funeste cadeau. Daniel décidé à avoir des explications, pris l'enfant dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après le départ précipiter de Narcissa, il régna un silence de mort dans le salon des Dursley. Vernon n'était pas très rassuré d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier, courageusement, il se leva pour chasser l'intrus qui avait osé entrer dans sa maison sans y avoir été avant invité.

Mais n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas, un homme entra dans la pièce, il portait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'Harry, il le posa délicatement sur le canapé, sorti sa baguette, et dévisagea le maître des lieux.

- « Peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici, cria t'il. Pourquoi Cet enfant est dans le coma? Je veux des explications maintenant. »

- « Je ne sais pas Mr, mentit Dursley. »

- « Tu ne sais pas non plus qu'il y avait des cristaux dans sa chambre. »

- « Des cristaux? Mais de quoi parlez-vous Mr? Et on ne se connaît pas, pourquoi vous me tutoyer? »

- « Ceux que tu as mis dans sa chambre pour le tuer. Comment as tu pu faire ça à ton neveu ? »

- « Ils ne devaient pas lui faire du mal, juste le rendre normal c'est tout. »

- « Normal? Ce n'est pas anormal d'être sorcier. A genoux vermine, tu dois être puni. »

- « Pitié, on m 'a obligé à le faire, je ne le voulais pas, mais j'ai été menacé. »

- « Tu mens comme tu respire, tu pense que je vais te croire. Qui t'a menacé? »

- « C'est lui, répondit Vernon en désignant Thomas qui était toujours inconscient. »

- « Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, apparemment il ne t'a pas privé de désert, il te menaçait de quoi, de manger ton gâteau au chocolat? »

- « Il voulait tuer ma femme et mon fils. »

- « Ah oui, je vois, et il t'a donc demandé de mettre les cristaux dans la chambre, c'est ça? »

- « Vous avez devinez, c'est tout à fait ça. Vous savez j'ai eu peur, j'ai obéis, vous aurez fait la même chose si votre famille était en danger de mort. »

- « Mais pourquoi est il inconscient? »

- « Il s'est pris à son propre piège, et a été victime de ses cristaux. J'étais sur le point de monter afin des les retirer. »

- « Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, moi je dirais que tu as reçu de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent même. Ta maison est richement décorée, étonnant de la part d'un vulgaire chef d'entreprise. De plus si cet homme avait sur lui les cristaux il n'aurait pas été assez bête pour ne pas avoir de protection. »

- « Mais vous, vous en n'avez pas de protection? »

- « Moi c'est diffèrent, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis un être de lumière. Mets toi a genoux, plus vite que ça. »

Effrayé par l'inconnu, Vernon exécuta l'ordre en tremblant.

- « Ne me faites pas de mal Mr. »

- « Silence, vermine, je vais te faire souffrir, et ensuite je repars avec l'enfant, endoloris. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Les cris de douleur furent entendu par black et Lupin qui venaient tout juste de transplanter, de peur ils se précipitèrent dans la maison.

Un homme se tenait devant Mr Dursley qui était à terre et en pleure. Harry était allongé sur un canapé et ne bougeait pas, Thomas était sur une chaise lui aussi semblait endormi.

- « Que se passe t'il ici? Qui êtes vous Mr, que faites-vous ? S'écria Sirius»

- « Je suis Daniel Océan, et je punis cet être pour le mal qu'il a fait subir à Potter. »

- « Ne me dites pas qu'il est … »

- « Non, il est vivant, mais son état est critique, emmenez le voir un docteur de toute urgence. Moi, je dois punir ce cafard. »

- « Laissez moi vous aider, Mr Océan. Après ce qu'il a fait à mon filleul il ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Black était sur le point de lancer un sort interdit, mais son ami d'enfance l'arrêta avant.

- « Tu es devenu fou? Ne fais pas ça. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Tu ne peux pas tuer un moldu, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu sais ce que tu risque? »

- « Il doit payer. »

- « Pas de cette façon, Sirius, ne prive pas Harry de ta présence, il a besoin de toi. Il te considère comme son père, ce n'est pas en mourant que tu vas le venger, viens avec moi, on l'emmène à l'hôpital. »

- « D'accord. »

Vernon aurait du être soulagé, mais Daniel lui le tenait toujours en joue, plus que jamais décidé à le tuer.

Pendant que Sirius allait voir Harry, Rémus lui essayait en vain de faire reprendre connaissance à Salinger.

- « Réveille-toi, murmura t'il en douceur, et sans aucun résultat. »

- « Ce serait plus efficace si vous le giflez, s'écria Daniel. »

- « Je ne peux pas faire ça a mon futur beau-frère. Virginie n'en voudrait. »

- « Tu déconnes Moony? Caliméro ne peut pas se marier, elle est trop jeune. »

- « Ma sœur a vingt cinq ans. Comment connaissez-vous mon surnom et celui de ma sœur ? »

- « Un ami m'a parlé de vous. »

- « Un ami? Quel ami? »

- « James Potter. »

- « Où l'avez vous connu? »

- « Après son départ de Poudlard, il a commencé des études d'auror, c'est là que j'ai fais sa connaissance. »

Comme les cristaux avaient été neutralisés, Thomas revient à lui, il voulut se lever, mais affaibli et sans sa canne, il n'y arriva pas.

- « Reste assis, dit Rémus, Tu es affaibli, repose-toi un peu. »

- « Je suis désolé, j'étais venu pour aider Harry. Mais son oncle a commençait à me retarder, ensuite il m'a obligé à lui donner ma voiture, et après je me souviens plus de rien. »

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, personne ne peut lutter contre ses cristaux, sans une protection, ou être un être de lumière. »

- « J'aurais du sentir les cristaux, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si jamais par ma faute il mourait. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama Océan, il est vivant. De plus vous n'auriez pas pu sentir les cristaux, moi-même qui suis bien plus puissant que vous, je n'ai pas sentit leur présence. Le seul fautif dans cette pièce est ce gros porc de moldu. Votre voiture c'est une Mercedes blanche? »

- « Oui? Comment le savez vous? »

- « Vernon a toujours voulut ce genre de voiture, Vous ne lui avez pas donné au moins? »

- « Non, pourquoi? »

- « Donnez-moi les clés, vous n'êtes pas en état de prendre le volant, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin de soins vous aussi. »

Bien sur Vernon voulut parler, dire que la fameuse auto mobile était à lui, que Salinger lui en avait fait cadeau en échange du fait qu'il repartit avec le survivant.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas, elle est à moi, murmura t'il. »

Daniel lança à l'homme un regard méprisant.

- « Pardon? Tu as dit quoi là? Peux tu répéter plus fort ce que tu viens de dire. »

- « Je n'ai rien dit. »

- « C'est ça, Endoloris. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, cependant, je vais te laisser la vie pour l'instant. Je dois conduire ceux qui ont eu la malchance d'avoir été sous le même toit que toi. Je reviendrais; sois en sur. »

En partant Sirius pris Harry dans ses bras, et Rémus aida Thomas à se lever, Daniel les suivit afin de pouvoir les conduire à St Mangouste.

Vernon lui resta longtemps à genoux incapable de se relever, à ses pieds se trouvait une petite marre liquide, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

A suivre chapitre 4, une folie de plus, à ne pas manquer…

Un review avant de partir, merci

See you klpdd


	4. Une folie de plus

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Hanna**: les messages sont important, comme ça je sais si ma fic plait ou non, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca**: voilà un chapitre plus dans le comique, merci de ta review.

**A Eni;** voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** confrontation tu sais qui est dmby chapitre 6, vi Harry et Draco ensembles de nouveau, c'est beau l'amour, merci de ta review.

**A Shinobu-sû:** non elle pouvait pas, mais elle ne reviendra pas, oui tu as raison c'est un hommage au film Océan's eleven que j'ai vraiment aimé.et je trouve qu'Océan est très jolie comme nom, voilà merci de ta review.

**A Akane:** oui c'est prévue, faut pas séparer les amoureux, merci de ta review

**A Yumi 4**: voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve**: oui Daniel va être important pour la suite, il revient dès le chapitre 6, car en vérité c'est , non mais tu y as cru? Je ne dis rien du tout moi, faut pas gâcher le suspense, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum,** que veux tu il est pas à jour Vernon, il ne connaît pas les serviettes qui permettent de se faire pipi dessus sans être mouillé, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** tu aime Daniel, a voir si après tu vas encore l'aimé ce Canadien venu du froid, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture dans un chapitre plein de bonne humeur

****

Chapitre 4: Une folie de plus ( Obispo)

Après son arrivée à l'hôpital saint Mangouste Daniel disparut comme il était arrivé. Sirius et Rémus voulurent le remercier, mais il avait déjà disparut.

Quant aux malades, grâce aux bons soins du docteur Philippe Lasouris, étaient hors de danger et récupéraient doucement.

Black expliqua brièvement à son filleul ce qu'il s'était passé chez son oncle, et repartit chercher Draco afin de le rassurer et de le ramener.

Rassuré et heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir son amant, Harry se rendormit, dans sa chambre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'avait eu Arthur, c'était une chambre individuelle, avec une salle de bain privé. Bien sur ce privilège lui avait accordé, uniquement parce que Thomas l'avait exigé.

«""""""""""" »

Deux jours après Harry se réveilla, il sentit comme une présence amicale et protectrice à ses cotés. A cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de la personne, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était de magnifiques cheveux blonds. En pleure il se blottit dans les bras de l'homme, qu'il pensait être Draco, afin de trouver chaleur et réconfort.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

- « Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici, plus personne ne te fera du mal. Repose-toi encore un peu. »

- « J'ai déjà trop dormit, je n'ai plus sommeil. »

- « Tu devrais, je vais te laisser, je reviens. »

- « Non reste avec moi, s'il te plait, j'ai envie de toi, fais-moi l'amour. »

Le survivant n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de celui qu'il prenait toujours pour son amant, après il s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

- « Laisse toi faire. »

- « Arrête, je ne suis pas c… »

Le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu trop passionné.

- « Potter, que faites-vous là? Veuillez cesser immédiatement ! cria un homme qui avait la même voix que le maître des potions. »

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il embrasse Malefoy. Il ouvrit les paupières, et là au lieu de voir des yeux gris, comme il s'y attendait, il en vit un vert clair et l'autre marron foncé.

Réalisant son erreur, le brun, se recoucha dans son lit, rouge de honte et de confusion.

- « Désolé Mr, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Je m'en suis bien rendu compte. »

- « Vous devez m'en vouloir, je me suis montré trop entreprenant. »

- « Non ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Si, c'est grave, s'écria Séverus en colère. Et toi Alexandre tu n'étais pas obligé de te laisser faire, et fais moi le plaisir de te rhabiller. »

- « Mais tu es jaloux? Demanda Managua. »

- « Tu es à moi, personne n'a le droit de te toucher. »

Comme Alexandre ne fit pas ce que son époux lui avait demandé, Rogue alla le faire lui-même et reboutonna la chemise.

- « Alexandre, s'exclama Harry, c'est vous le frère de Thomas Salinger? »

- « Oui je suis bien son jumeau. »

- « Pourquoi étiez vous dans ma chambre? »

- « Thomas m'a demandé de veiller sur toi pendant ton sommeil. »

- « Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même, si mon cas l'intéresse tant. Il a sûrement mieux à faire. »

Le ton sur lequel Harry avait parlé était dur, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la méchanceté de ses paroles, ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa que si son professeur n'était pas avec lui, c'est que lui aussi avait du être hospitalisé, et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre.

- « Je suis désolé, murmura le survivant, je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que… »

Des cris provenant du couloir lui coupèrent la parole.

- « Que faites-vous ici Mr? Vous ne devriez pas être levé, retournez immédiatement dans votre lit. »

- « Puisque je vous dis que je me sens bien, je n'en peux plus de rester allonger sans rien faire. »

- « C'est à moi de décider ou non si vous allez bien, pas à vous, ici c'est moi le docteur. »

- « Cinq minutes, laissez-moi juste cinq petites minutes, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu, après je me retourne dans ma chambre. »

- « D'accord, mais si vous n'êtes pas couché, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous y amener par la peau des fesses. »

Thomas s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Séverus et Alexandre tout en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent, décident son professeur de défense contre les forces était têtu, très têtu.

- « Harry, je vois avec bonheur que tu vas mieux. Je suis désolé, dit Thomas qui venait d'entré dans la chambre. »

- « Pourquoi es tu désolé? »

- « A cause de moi tu as…. »

- « Non cesse de t'excuser tout le temps, tu n'es pas responsable de mon état. Je sais que tu as tout essayé pour me faire sortir de chez mon oncle. Comment te sens tu? Tu as une mauvaise mine. »

- « Un peu de fatigue, mais ça va. Je vais prévenir Draco que tu es réveillé. »

Mais le professeur Salinger, trop faible, perdit l'équilibre, il fut rattraper avant de toucher le sol par Séverus.

- « Tu vas surtout retourner dans ton lit, c'est moi qui vais aller le chercher. Quant à toi je te ramène dans ta chambre. »

« """""""""""»

Dés qu'Harry fut rétablit, il emménagea avec Draco dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Salinger. Sirius retourna chez lui avec Hermione.

Tout avait l'air parfait, mais en apparence seulement, car le jeune Potter sentait bien que quelque chose en lui avait changé, qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même qu'avant. Plus les jours avançaient et moins il contrôlait ses pouvoirs, il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler son état à son entourage, pensant que cela passerait vite, et que bientôt, il serait comme avant.

Ses efforts afin de cacher son état furent vains, et un jour, tout lui échappa, il ne contrôlait plus rien et toutes les vitres de la salle à manger volèrent en éclat.

- « Désole, s'écria t'il sous les yeux exorbités de amant qui était dans la même pièce que lui, c'est un accident. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Draco. Il suffit juste que tu les répares. »

- « D'accord, reparo; cria le survivant. »

Mais au lieux de réparer les dégâts, il y eut d'autres explosions, bien plus forte que précédemment.

- « Harry tu nous fais quoi la? Quelque chose ne va pas. »

- « Tout va bien. »

- « Tout va mal oui, tu ne maîtrises plus te pouvoirs, c'est ça? »

- « Oui, avoua le brun. »

- « Depuis combien de temps? »

- « Deux semaines. »

- « Tu comptais me le dire un jour? Hurla le blond en colère. »

- « Je pensais que tout redeviendrait normal. »

Potter eu soudainement très mal à la tête, il se sentait comme pris dans un feu ardent. La douleur déformant son visage. Apeuré Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il fut arrêté par Alexandre qui venait d'arriver, attiré par les bruits de verres cassés.

- « Reste où tu es, tu ne dois pas le toucher, laisse moi faire. »

Managua se rapprocha de Potter, lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- « Tu vas te calmer oui. »

Tout redevint normal. Harry ne sentait plus aucune douleur.

- « Heureusement que vous étiez là, s'écria Draco. »

Mais ce n'était pas Alexandre qu'il regardât, mais Thomas qui était resté près de la porte d'entré et qui n'avait rien fait, se contentant de regarder.

- « Heureusement que ton frère était là, reprit Malefoy, en colère contre son professeur. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? »

- « J'ai essayé figure-toi. »

- « Ah oui? Vraiment? »

- « Oui vraiment, je vais réparer les dégâts. »

Mais rien ne se passa, les bris de verres étaient restés au sol.

- « Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama t il. C'est comme si je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs. »

- « Tu ne les as plus, confirma Alexandre, c'est le jeune Potter qui les a. Il était le plus de près des cristaux quand ils ont explosés, et c'est vu remettre toute la puissance contenue dedans, y compris tes pouvoirs. »

- « Je ne voulais pas, s'écria Harry. »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien, mais en attendant que tout redevienne normal, essaye de plus faire de la magie, répondit Managua. »

«""""""""""""" »

Harry aurait tant aimé que ses amis soit avec lui pour son anniversaire, il était déçu de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle, ni aucune lettre, seul Draco devrait être avec lui en ce jour du 31 juillet. En effet Alexandre avait prétexte une course urgente à faire, et qui comme par hasard devait se faire avec son frère et son mari, comme s'il ne pouvait pas la faire un autre jour cette course.

C'est donc triste que le Gryffondor décida de ne pas bouger de son lit, il fallut toute sa force de persuasion au Serpentard pour faire sortir son amant, et le conduire dans le hall d'entrée.

Quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans le fameux hall, il y régnait une pénombre, donc la seule force de lumière provenait de bougies, dix sept exactement l'age que venait d'atteindre le survivant.

- « Fais un vœu, lui conseilla Draco, et souffle. »

- « Je veux que mes amis soient avec moi aujourd'hui, s'exclama Harry, avant des les éteindre d'un coup. »

La pièce fut plongé dans le noir total, mais pas longtemps, la lumière revient grâce comme par magie.

- « Surprise, Bon anniversaire Harry. »

Pour une surprise, elle était de taille, tous les amis du survivant étaient là, la famille Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledore, Séverus, les frères Salinger, Tonks, Maêlisse, Clémentine et Olivier. Potter regarda ses hôtes.

- « Une course urgente ? Vous m'avez bien eu oui. »

- « On voulait te faire une surprise, s'exclama Hermione. Tu n'avais quand même pas cru que l'on avait oublié ton anniversaire? »

- « Pas de nouvelles, pas de lettres, je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir. »

- « Tu es notre ami, on se doit d'être avec toi. »

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que vous soyez là, c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée? »

- « C'est ton parrain qui nous a demandés de venir te voir, et aussi de garder le secret, sinon tu n'aurais pas eu de surprise. »

Le survivant fut gâté, et avait eu beaucoup de cadeaux, ils auraient aimé les ouvrir en même temps, ce qui était bien sur impossible, mais il ne voulait pas faire attendre ses invités, qui avait faim, surtout Ron, qui le suppliait du regard, comme un chien battu qui aurait jeûné une semaine au moins.

« »

La salle à manger était immense, cela donna le vertige à rouquin peu habitué à un tel espace, ce qui fit rire Maêlisse.

- « Remets-toi Ron, tu ne vas pas rester la bouche ouverte quand même. »

- « Tu te rends compte, je suis sur que cette pièce, a elle seule est plus grande que la maison de mes parents. » ( nda, Ron a tendance à en rajouter un peu.)

Le repas commença bien, tous mangeaient de bon cœur les plats qui étaient sur la table, tous, non sauf Hermione, après avoir vu un elfe de maison, avait posé sa fourchette. Elle regretta d'être venue, et aussi de ne pas avoir pris les badges de son association. Ce n'est pas parce que la famille Salinger était une sang pur que c'est représentant devaient abuser de leur rang, et avoir des esclaves chez eux, a ça non.

- « Tu ne mange plus? S'inquiéta Ron. »

- « Tout cela me dégoûte. »

- « Tu n'aimes pas? C'est délicieux pourtant. »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça. »

- « Alors mange. »

- « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ici? »

- « On fête les dix sept ans de notre ami. »

- « On contribue surtout au maintient de l'esclavage oui! Ce que tu dévores a été préparé dans la douleur et la sueur, et toi tu te goinfre comme si de rien n'était, insensible à la souffrance de ces pauvres elfes de maison surexploités. Voilà ce qui me dégoûte. »

- « Hermione tu en fais un peu trop là, s'indigna Thomas, tu me fais de la peine. »

- « Tu devrais plutôt avoir honte de toi. Je te croyais que tu valais mieux que ça. Je suppose que tu les fais travailler sans salaire ni repos. Comment fais tu pour te regarder dans un miroir, moi à ta place je ne pourrais pas. Que dis je, je ne serais jamais à ta place, j'ai trop d'estime pour les elfes de maison pour les exploiter… »

L'arrivée d'un elfe de maison interrompu la jeune fille dans son monologue interminable.

- « Melle, ne parlez pas à mon maître de cette façon. Je suis fier de travailler ici, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais partir. Que je ne vous entente plus dire du mal de Mr. »

- « Tu n'as jamais voulut être libre, avoir un salaire, du temps pour des loisirs. »

- « J'ai tout ça Melle, j'ai un gallion… »

- « Quoi? C'est tout? Thomas comment peux tu être aussi radin, avec un tel salaire, il ne pourra même pas aller au cinéma, sauf si bien sur, leur statut leur permet d'avoir des tarifs réduit. »

- « Un gallion de l'heure, cria l'employé, fort mécontent de ne pas avoir pu finir sa phrase. Maintenant finissez votre assiette avant que je la débarrasse, à moins que vous croyiez que nous mangions les restes des repas. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner, et plus que jamais décider à faire la grève de la faim, regarda avec horreur les plats, et tant pis si son professeur avait de la peine de la voir jeûner.

Harry était furieux contre Granger fasse un scandale.

- « Thomas, dit il fort afin d'être sur que tout le monde entente, c'est très bon. »

- « Tu es gentil, mais ne te force pas si tu n'aimes pas. »

- « Je le pense, tu cuisines très bien. »

Sous le choc Hermione regarda son professeur, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir fait le repas lui-même. Le seul fait d'avoir vu des elfes de maisons lui avait suffit pour tirer des conclusions actives.

- « C'est toi qui as tout fait, demanda t'elle? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit? »

- « Je ne vois pas ce que cela change. »

- « Tout, je n'aurais pas refusé de manger. »

- « Même si je te dis, que j'ai travaillé dans la douleur et la sueur? »

- « je…je…je…. »

- « Je blaguais Hermione. »

Quant à Ron, lui était resté sur le gallion de l'heure, son père n'avait qu'un demi gallion de l'heure.

- « Thomas murmura t'il, aurais tu besoin d'un elfe de maison de plus. »

Ce qui fit le silence autour de lui.

- « Ben quoi? C'est super bien payé comme travail. »

- « Tu as si peu d'ambition que ça, lui demanda le professeur Salinger. »

- « Si j'ai de l'ambition, je voudrais être auror, mais aussi je suis réaliste, les études sont trop cher. »

Peu avant la fin du repas, Draco se leva.

- « Harry, dit il, veux tu m'épouser? »

Le Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à une demande en mariage de la part de son petit ami, et encore moins devant tout le monde. Il se leva à son tour, et embrassa le Serpentard.

- « Dois je prendre cela pour un oui? Demanda ce dernier. »

- « Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans l'après midi que Potter ouvrit ses cadeaux, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il eu un livre sur les fondateurs célèbre de la part d'Hermione, un pull de la mère de Ron, un étui a Baguette de Ron, une plume à triche de Fred et Georges, pour que tu réussisse ton examen avaient ils dit pour justifier leur cadeau.

Thomas fut le dernier a lui faire un présent, une enveloppe des plus simples, mais qui contenait deux places pour la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch.

- « Je ne peux pas accepter, s'indigna le survivant, c'est trop. »

- « Tu y vas avec Draco, tu as besoin d'être un peu seul avec lui. Ramène-moi un souvenir, et surtout amuse-toi. »

- « Mais quand même 4 000 gallions la place, c'est un peu cher. »

- « Fais-moi plaisir accepte. »

- « D'accord, je te remercie. »

- « Pourquoi on n'a pas de place nous? s'indigna Ron, qui lui aussi aurait tant aimé y aller lui aussi. »

- « Parce que Harry et Draco ont besoin d'être seul, lui répondit Maêlisse, sans que tu sois continuellement derrière eux. »

A suivre chapitre 5, besoin de rêver, à ne pas manquer.

Un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail,

See you klpdd


	5. Besoin de rêver

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Eni:** et oui et pour Hermione s'est pas finit, elle va être remise a sa place de nouveau, voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve:** oui c'est vrai Thomas a fait un beau cadeau, et Harry n'y est pour rien s'il a tout les pouvoirs, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre6, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** contente que tu aimes, merci de ta review.

**A Shinobu-sû:** et vi enfin le mariage, il était temps, voila la suite; merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** Daniel est le directeur de l'académie du beau rocher au Canada, veux bien te le présenter, mais je sens déjà le regard plus que meurtrier de son épouse, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée, merci de ta review.

**A Akane:** non Narcissa va pas les déranger, sinon c'est moi qui la tue, lol, Séverus est très jaloux, faut dire que sa relation avec Alexandre ne date pas d'hier, et ce n'était pas sans complication, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape**: oh la j'ai intérêt a assuré pour la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**: tu m'as fait peur, croyais que tu me faisais du boudin et que tu voulais plus lire ma fic, me voila rassurer, si tu veux parler, suis là, d'accord? Merci de ta review.

**A Gollum:** ok j'embrasse pucette, toute maigre a coté de fm, lol, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie de lire cette fic, kuroro la pieuvre du désert aussi.

**Chapitre 5: Besoin de rêver ( Obispo)**

Bien que la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch n'était que dans une semaine, Harry et Draco se redirent sur les lieux avec un peu d'avance, cela leur permettrait d'être enfin seul tous les deux, et aussi d'avoir de vraies vacances loin de tous, des contraintes des études. La compétition devait se dérouler sur la côte catalane de l'Espagne, près de Barcelone. Ils avaient prévu de prendre une chambre à prix modique dans l'un des nombreux hôtels au environ du stade, mais toutes les chambres étaient déjà prise.

Thomas leur proposa de leur prêter une villa appartenant à la famille Salinger qui faisait face à la mer, répondant au doux nom de Taudis.  
Bien sur la maison en question n'avait rien avoir avec un taudis, et était loin d'être en ruine, bien au contraire, la demeure était magnifique, avec vu sur une des plus belles plages privées d'Espagne.

Comme tous touristes qui se respectent les deux adolescents profitèrent de leur séjour pour se promener dans les rues de la ville afin, comme il se doit, de faire des achats, et le plus souvent pour des babioles ou autres objets décoratifs plus ou moins inutiles et qui deviennent toujours recouvert de poussière ou qui finissent par arriver dans un placard.

Harry cherchait désespérément un cadeau pour le professeur Salinger, il finit par se décider, et pris une figurine, ce qui déplut à Draco.

- « Tu ne vas pas lui acheter cette horreur, s'indigna le blond. »

- « Tu la trouves moche? »

- « Hideuse serait un terme plus approprié. »

- « Je sais bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter. »

- « Pas de genre de chose en tout cas. Offre-lui plutôt un livre. »

- « Tu crois, il aime la lecture? J'ai du mal à le voir assit avec un ouvrage dans les mains. »

- « Un peu de culture ne fait de mal à personne. »

Malgré les recherches Harry ne trouva pas de livre, mais il trouva à la place un joli tableau avec un dragon, il finit par le prendre. Draco aussi acheta quelque chose, une paire de gants, après tout Thomas, l'avait gentiment hébergé chez lui, sans lui demander le moindre gallion.

«""""""""""""""""""" »

L'éloignement avec le monde de la magie, fut bénéfique au jeune Potter, qui arrivait mieux à contenir la puissance qu'il avait bien malgré lui. L'air frais de la mer lui fit aussi du bien. La semaine de vacances passa bien vite, et le soir de la finale tant attendue arriva.

La Bulgarie fut plus que décevante, et l'équipe perdit en demi-finale face à celle d'Espagne. Mais la surprise de cette compétition vient de l'Angleterre qui se qualifia en finale à la surprise de tous.

Comme Harry et Draco avaient des places de choix, dans la tribune présidentielle, il pouvait s'y rendre que quelques heures avant le début du match, mais trop impatient, les adolescents arrivèrent très tôt, ils ne voulaient pas manquer le début de cette première finale européenne.

Il y avait beaucoup de supporters espagnols, un peu trop même, de toute évidence le publique avait déjà fait son choix, ce qui rentrerait la tache encore plus difficile pour l'équipe adverse qui déjà avait le désavantage du terrain.  
Afin de soutenir l'équipe dans laquelle devait jouer Dubois, les adolescents achetèrent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient afin d'être le parfait fan de l'équipe de l'Angleterre, et bien sur ils ne passèrent plus inaperçu dans la foule qui était aux couleurs de l'Espagne.

Ensuite il était temps de rejoindre le stade afin de s'installer, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de présente, le ministre de la magie espagnole, Juan Carlos De Santos, un homme chauve et vêtu de rouge et jaune, le faisait ressembler à un joueur des Gryffondor. Ce dernier était fier comme un pan, et devait déjà rêver à la victoire de ses compatriotes. Il n'accorda aucun regards envers les deux intrus qui avaient eu on ne sait comment des places pour la tribune présidentielle.

Mal à l'aise les élèves ne savaient plus trop quoi faire, et seraient bien repartit, se sentant de trop dans cette loge où de toute évidence ils seraient de trop au vu des supporters de l'Espagne.

- « Bonsoir les enfants, ne restez pas debout, le match risque d'être un peu long. »

La personne qui venait de parler était Christian le ministre de la magie anglais. Ce qui fut plaisir aux adolescents, ils ne seraient pas les seuls supporters de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Bien sur ce ne fut pas le cas de son homologue espagnol, qui ne lui adressa pas la parole.

- « Bonsoir Mr le ministre, s'exclamèrent ensembles les étudiants. »

Peu de temps avant le match, la tribune finit de se remplir, et à part Christian, Harry et Draco, il n'y avait que des représentants de l'Espagne.

« """""""""""""""»

Le premier match de finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch devait se dérouler la nuit, bien sur il y avait un éclairage magique, et les balles seraient lumineuses, afin que tous puissent les voir.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer, se présentèrent au milieu du terrain les mascottes de l'équipe d'Angleterre, des jeunes filles munies de rubans multicolores et fluorescents. Avec agilités et grâce, elles firent des jolis motifs, représentant des scènes toujours très spéculatrice de Quidditch, a la fin de leur prestation, elle avait écrit un message, qui était un peu le slogan de leur équipe, la victoire est en nous. Malgré la beauté de cette prestation, il y eut que des applaudissements polis et peu chaleureux. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour les danseuses espagnoles, qui malgré leur manque évident de charme et de grâce, eu la faveur du public qui était dans sa majorité pour l'Espagne.

Harry et Draco ne manquaient rien des exploits des joueurs, bien sur l'équipe d'Angleterre avait un niveau bien supérieur à celle de l'équipe adverse, et Olivier ne fut pas vraiment récompenser de tous ses effortsétant huée par une foule en délireà chaque fois qu'il arrêtait un but des attaqueurs Espagnols, ce qui finit par le déconcentrer

Après plus de quatre heures de match, ce fut l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Espagne qui s'empara du vif d'or, sous les acclamations des spectateurs heureux. Profondément déçu par ce manque évident d'esprit sportif, les adolescents préfèrent rentrer et ne pas assister à la remise des prix.  
Avant de partir, ils allèrent quand même remonter le moral à Dubois, qui était déprimé.

« """""""""""""""""""""""»

La nuit était chaude, bien trop pour rester enfermé et les amants ne pouvait pas dormir, afin de trouver un peu d'air frais, ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse, où il s'y assirent.

- « C'est dommage de repartir si tôt, se lamenta le Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

- « On a passait de bonnes vacances, on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement. N'oublie pas que tu dois réviser pour ton examen. »

- « Je sais, et toi tu as songé à ce que tu allais faire comme étude. »

- « je n'ai pas réfléchit à ça. »

- « Pourquoi ne tenterais tu pas le concours avec moi? Comme ça on pourra rester ensembles. »

- « Tu sais bien que les études sont trop cher, je vais me chercher un travail. »

- « Mais tu n'as envie de… »

- « Non, ce soir est le dernier où l'on est tous les deux, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord? »

Avec un sourire coquin et un regard mutin, le brun se leva et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond.

- « Harry, pourquoi tu t'assis sur moi. »

- « Je veux que notre dernière nuit ensemble soit inoubliable. »

- « Elle est déjà, tout comme cette semaine. »

- « Draco arrête de parler, passe à l'action, fais-moi l'amour. »

- « Ici? »

- « Oui il fait trop chaud à l'intérieur. »

Apparemment la température à l'extérieur était aussi trop élève, et le Gryffondor se débarrassa de son polo qui lui collait un peu trop à la peau. Ensuite il se mit à embrasser le Serpentard dans le cou. Ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière et mis ses mains sur les fesses de son amant. Afin de pouvoir le pénétrer, le blond voulut enlever le pantalon du brun, mais leur position ne lui permit pas.

- « Harry lève toi, demanda Draco. »

- « Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien comme ça? »

- « Non, et tu es un peu lourd, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps. »

Vexé par cette réflexion peu diplomate Potter se leva, et regarda son ventre, certes il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant, mais est ce une raison pour lui faire la remarque. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il mangeait un peu plus qu'avant, les plats de Thomas étaient très bons.

- « Tu me trouve trop gros? S'écria t'il. »

- « Je vérifie après je te dis si tu dois faire un régime. »

- « C'est ça, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire. »

Malefoy se leva se rapprocha du corps si envoûtant de son amant et finit de le déshabiller,

- « Tu es parfait finit par dire le Serpentard en admiration, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas le Gryffondor. »

- « Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

- « Je le dis parce que je le pense. Laisse toi faire. »

Tout en parlant le blond retira son pantalon, et après avoir allongé le brun sur le sol commença à l'embrasser tout doucement, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient oublier cette nuit qui restera à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les deux amants finirent par s'endormir, oubliant que leurs bagages n'étaient pas prêt et qu'ils devaient partir dans quatre heures.  
Les valises furent donc faites très vite, ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient pressés de rentrer, mais il fallait bien revenir à la réalité un jour.

«""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Le fait qu'Harry n'était plus vraiment en possession de ses pouvoirs, compliqua ses révisions, en effet l'examen pour accéder à l'école des fondateurs comprenait une épreuve écrite mais aussi une pratique, comme une potion à faire, une métamorphose, et un sortilège de défense, au vu de ses connaissances actuelles, il avait que très peu de chance de le réussir.

Afin qu'il puise quand même réviser, le jeune Potter se vit offrir des boucles d'oreilles, mais elles n'avaient pas pour but de le rendre plus beau, c'était des objets magiques qui absorbe la puissance et permet à celui qui les porte d'avoir un meilleur control de soi.

En seulement trois semaines le Gryffondor fut d'énormes progrès, surtout en métamorphose, il est vrai que Alexandre excellait dans ce domaine, ayant un bien meilleur niveau que McGonagallétait un très bon professeur. Le cours de potion se réveilla plus chaotique, Séverus n'arrivait toujours pas à garder son calme devant son élève qui avait toutes les difficultés au monde à réussir une potion.

Mais ce qui décevra le plus Harry, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'exercer à se transformer en animal, Virginie n'étant plus en état de donner les cours, et devait rester allonger toute la journée dans son lit. Bien sur son état n'était pas inquiétant, mais il lui fallait du repos.

Comme Thomas était dépourvu de ses pouvoirs, il ne put aider son élève comme il l'aurait voulut, il s'occupa donc de tous les cours théoriques, et Sirius qui les avaient rejoints pris en charge la théorie des sortilèges du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Bien sur Harry ne dit rien à ses amis de son état, et encore moins à Hermione, qui avait insisté pour se rendre avec Sirius dans le manoir Salinger. La jeune fille se doutait bien qu'on lui avait caché des choses, mais elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet. Elle proposa ses services pour aider son ami à réviser, en effet Thomas avait l'air de mal s'y prendre avec son élève puisqu'il ne l'obligeât pas à lire des livres énormes et incompréhensibles, et qu'il ne le faisait réviser que très peu, afin de lui laisser un peu de temps libre.

- « Harry, s'indigna la jeune fille, tu devrais prendre moins de loisirs, et réviser. »

- « Thomas m'a dit le contraire il y a 2 secondes, que je ne devais pas autant travailler. »

- « Ah oui? Et tu vas lui obéir, tu ne veux pas que moi, je m'occupe de tes révisions. »

- « Non, déjà parce que j'ai envie de me consacrer un peu de mon temps à Draco, ensuite je tiens à te dire que Thomas sais parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et qu'il est mieux placé que toi pour savoir où sont mes lacunes et ce que je dois réviser. »

- « Je dis ça c'est pour ton bien moi. »

- « Dans ce cas laisse-moi vivre ma vie comme je le veux. »

- « Je t'aurais prévenue quand même, mais si tu veux aller dans cette école, tu dois t'attendre à avoir énormément de travail. La méthode de Thomas te paraît bonne sur le coup, parce que cela t'arrange d'avoir du temps libre, mais quand tu seras à l'école, ce ne sera peut être plus le cas, a ce moment tu regretteras de ne pas avoir suivi mes conseils. »

- « Il a finit premier de sa promotion, je crois en ses méthodes. Tu sais quoi Hermione plus ça va, plus tu me fais penser à McGonagall, tu devrais te décoincer un peu. »

- « Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu échoues. »

- « Je réussirais, je veux être fondateur, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Hermione aurait bien voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle vit dans le regard de son ami une détermination hors du commun, et elle préféra se taire.

« """""""""""""""""""""""»

Deux jours avant la reprise des cours, Harry et Draco se marient. Potter pris Sirius et Rémus comme témoins, Malefoy demanda à Séverus et à Thomas d'être les siens.  
La cérémonie fut très courte, et aussi faites dans le plus grand secret, seuls étaient présents les amis des deux adolescents. Mais rien ne reste caché dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était un peu comme si l'un de ses enfants se mariait. Narcissa eu bien sur vent de cette union, mais elle ne put rien faire, les lieux était trop bien gardé.

Bien sur la reprise des cours empêcha tout voyage de noces. Il fallait préparer la rentrée des classes, et aussi l'examen final les aspics, qui seraient simples au vu du concours d'entrée pour certaines grande école.

A suivre chapitre 6, quelqu'un nous appelle.

Un review s'il vous plait, je vous remercie d'avoir lu

See you klpdd


	6. Quelqu'un nous appelle

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Minerve:** voilà des infos sur Daniel, alors que tu avais en partie deviné, et dès le chapitre 1, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que tu avais raison, tout en ayant tort, voulait pas gâcher le suspense. Harry va récupérer la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et surtout Thomas va reprendre les siens, voilà merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** contente qu'il te plaise, il a été difficile à écrire, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** après la revoir réécriture un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai réussit, et j'aime bien le résultat. Merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**: suis un peu parano, que veux tu, j'ai toujours peur que ce que j'écris ne plaise pas, merci de ta review.

**A Shinobu-sû:** non Harry mange plus, pas de naissance en vue, pour l'instant, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude**: juste une question , quand tu parles de suite c'est la suite de cette fic, ou de la prétention de rien? Juste pour savoir si tu as lu la fic qui précède, oui c'est Harry qui passe l'examen, mais c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, lol, merci de ta review.

**A sev Snape**: non pas d'enfant en vue pour l'instant, voilà la suite et merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** tu va savoir qui est Daniel dans un sens tu avais déjà un peu deviné après le chapitre 1, et si tu aimes quand hermione se fait remette a sa place, loupe pas le chapitre 8, un jour comme aujourd'hui, tu vas aimer, moi j'aime déjà et c'est pas encore écrit, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum:** toi qui voulait en savoir plus sur Daniel tu es servi , merci de ta review.

Voilà les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture, le chapitre 6 vous dit lisez moi, s'il vous plait, alors je vous laisse. klpdd

**Chapitre 6 : Quelqu'un nous appelle ( Obispo)**

Plus que jamais Daniel était décidé à obtenir un poste de professeur à Poudlard, il devait forcer le survivant à changer d'avis, à accepter sa proposition. Il était toujours comme ça quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, têtu et borné. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on refuse, la chance de faire ses études dans l'une des plus grandes Académie au monde. Lui qui aurait tant aimé pourvoir en faire, et devenir auror.

Mais le destin en avait voulut autrement, en effet il avait périt, ainsi que sa femme, sous le joue de l'immonde Voldemort, en voulant sauver la vie de son unique enfant. Bien sur son acte héroïque, lui avait donné la possibilité de ressusciter sous la forme d'un être de lumière, mais comme toutes médailles a son revers, il avait eu pour contrainte de quitter son pays natal, pour aller au Canada, mais le pire était qu'il n'avait plus le droit de revoir son fils. Bien sur il avait pu grâce à la presse, suivre en différer toutes les mésaventures de son enfant, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait le voir. C'était pour lui le pire des châtiments, et malgré la présence de sa femme qui était elle aussi un être de lumière, il voulait revoir son bébé, qui avait bien grandit en seize ans.

Evidement, Océan, n'avait que faire des règlements, ils n'étaient pas fait pour lui, et il se rendit au collège, afin de postuler auprès du directeur. Une fois dans le bureau, il s'y installa comme s'il était chez lui, c'est à dire au fond de son fauteuil les pieds sur le bureau, ce qui déplut à Dumbledore.

- « Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, s'écria Albus, et qui êtes vous? »

- « Je suis Daniel Océan, je viens pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Pardon? »

- « Je viens pour assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous refuser ce poste. »

- « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas les capacités pour ce genre de cours? »

- « Je ne me permettrais pas de vous juger sur ce point. »

- « Alors pourquoi me refuser ce poste? »

- « Il est déjà pourvu. »

- « Dans ce cas envoyez-lui un hibou, et dites-lui de ne pas venir, que vous avez donné le poste à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça! »

- « Je ne le ferais pas, c'est un excellent professeur et il est apprécie de tous ses élèves. »

- « Comment peuvent ils l'aimer, vous venez de le nommer n'est ce pas, aucun de vos professeurs à ce poste n'est resté plus d'une année. »

- « C'est pourtant le cas, Thomas Salinger a bien voulut rester une année de plus. »

- « QUOI? Vous avez engagé le cousin de Voldemort? Le fils de Jonathan Salinger? Albus vous avez perdu l'esprit. Comment avez vous pu faire une telle chose? Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça? »

- « Pas du tout, il est bien le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Renvoyez-le immédiatement. Il ne peut pas enseigner aux enfants, pas le fils de cette ordure, il va leur apprendre la magie noire et autre sorcellerie interdite, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'est par miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessé dans l'un de ses cours. »

- « Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui, il est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir eu comme professeur plus tôt, et encore moins de son père, il était mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas à vous James de me dire ce que je dois faire. »

- « Daniel, je m'appelle Daniel Océan, je croyais vous l'avoir dit. »

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire nerveux de la part de Dumbledore.

- « Entre nous vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un autre nom? Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez changé d'apparence que vous allez me tromper, je vous ai reconnu James Potter. Mais vous savez parfaitement que vous n'aviez pas le droit de revenir, et encore moins pour être ici »

- « Je veux juste revoir mon fils, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez pas d'enfant vous. »

- « Je vous comprends parfaitement, mais je vais vous demander de repartir, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

- « Et si je refuse, et si je reste quand même, que feriez vous, vous me dénoncerez moi aussi? »

- « Si vous partez dans l'heure non. »

- « Vous savez bien que je ne le ferais pas. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de revoir mon enfant, je veux voir comment il va, et m'assurer qu'il est heureux. »

- « C'est la seule raison de votre venu? »

- « Bien sur, mentit Daniel. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer au vieil homme le véritable but de sa venue, il savait bien que Dumbledore n'aurait pas était d'accord avec le fait d'obliger Harry à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas.

- « N'oubliez pas grâce à qui il est toujours en vie, qui a détruit les cristaux qui ont bien faillit le tuer. Si j'étais resté bien gentiment chez moi, comme vous ne l'avez si bien suggéré, mon fils serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et à cause de vous. Reprit Océan en hurlant. »

- « Ma faute? Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait.»

- « Vous avez confié Harry à son oncle, et vous n'avez rien fait pour le sortir de là. Vous savez pourtant qu'il était mal traité et malheureux là bas. Vous n'avez rien fait non plus pour empêcher Sirius d'aller en prison, pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, vous ne l'avez pas non plus confié à Rémus, tout ça parce que c'est un loup-garou. Oui, vous avez raison vous n'avez rien fait, c'est bien ce que je vous reproche. Soit vous donnez un poste de professeur, ou je vais savoir que par votre immobilité vous avez mis la vie du sauveur de l'humanité en danger. Que décidez-vous? »

- « Je veux bien vous donner le poste de professeur animagus, mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour celui de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Donnez ce poste à ce Salinger. »

- « Non, en aucun cas, c'est le seul poste que je peux vous donner, mais vous devez me promettre de ne jamais dévoiler à Harry que vous êtes son père, et que sa mère est elle aussi en vie. »

- « D'accord, dit dans un soupir Daniel, qui n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. »

« """"""""""""""""»

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le Poudlard express, en effet la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, avait fait couler de l'encre et animé plus d'une conversation, surtout la finale et le scandale de la victoire contesté et contestable de l'Espagne sur l'Angleterre.

Harry et Draco ne voulaient pas passer tout le voyage à parler que de ça, ce qui les empêcherait d'être seul tous les deux, les deux adolescents préférèrent ne rien dire sur leurs présences à cette complétion, et en silence, ils s'en allèrent à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

Seul un compartiment semblait vide, les jeunes mariés décidèrent d'y aller, afin de profiter comme il se doit de ce dernier moment d'intimité. Là le Gryffondor se vengea de l'humiliation que lui avait fait son époux le soir de la finale. Il s'approcha du Serpentard et avec des gestes brusques le déshabilla totalement.

- « Harry cria le blond. »

- « C'est moi. »

- « Ca je le sais, mais pourquoi tu fais ça? »

- « Je vérifie si tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids toi aussi. »

- « Tu m'en veux pour l'autre jour? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'était juste un prétexte pour te forcer à te lever, je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu es bien plus beau depuis que tu n'es plus aussi maigre. Tu me pardonnes ? »

- « Bien sur mon cœur, je t'aime, mais aujourd'hui laisse toi faire. »

Le brun se pencha et commença à lécher le pénis de son amant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un esquimau ( nda, la glace pas le monsieur bien sur.) Les deux hommes étaient comme dans une bulle, coupés du monde extérieur, et bien sur ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte que deux autres personnes étaient devant la porte du compartiment. C'est Malefoy qui les vit en premier, vu qu'il était face à la porte.

- « Harry, je crois que tu devrais arrêter, on fera ça plus tard, dit il en se remettant ses vêtements. »

- « Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais? Je le fais mal? »

- « Non tu es merveilleux, mais on est plus vraiment seul. »

Potter se retourna voyant les professeurs Lupin et Salinger, il avait oublié que ce dernier privé de ses pouvoirs n'avait plus que le train pour se rendre au collège, et que son futur beau-frère avait fait le voyage avec lui, les deux hommes étaient enfin devenus des amis.

- « Rémus, Thomas, cria Harry en colère, que faites-vous là? Le spectacle vous a plus au moins? Vous ne pourriez pas aller autre part? »

- « En aucun cas, nous ne voulions vous déranger, s'exclama Remus, vexé de se faire traiter de voyeur, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir que vous iriez dans mon compartiment pendant notre absence. »

- « Le compartiment était vide, et comme il y avait personne. Vous n'aviez pas à partir aussi. »

- « J'ai juste accompagné Thomas aux toilettes, le train n'est pas très stable, je n'avais pas envie qu'il se blesse en tombant. »

- « Désolé, murmura Harry, qui se savait plus où se mettre, tellement il était gêné. »

- « On va vous laisser tous les deux, il devrait rester des places ailleurs. »

- « Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. Après tout vous étiez ici avant nous. »

Ce n'est pas que Potter voulait absolument que ses professeurs soient avec lui, il aurait préféré être seul avec Malefoy, mais il ne voulait pas que Thomas soit obligé de marcher à la recherche d'une place, le train étant assez bondé.

Pour le reste du voyage, les mariés se contentèrent de s'embrasser, et de discuter de tout et de rien avec leurs compagnons de voyage.

«""""""""""""""" »

Pour cette nouvelle année Thomas fut promut au poste de directeur des Serpentard, ce qui ne fit pas forcement plaisir à tous, surtout Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient jamais apprécié ce professeur, qui contrairement à Rogue ne faisait aucun favoritisme envers ceux de sa maison.

Daniel le nouveau professeur, fit sensation auprès de la plupart des jeunes filles, il faut bien avouer qu'il était plus beau qu'un Dieu, et en comparaison Lupin et Salinger passaient pour beau mais sans plus. Sauf Pansy qui était toujours amoureuse de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione contrairement à ses habitudes ne bava pas devant son professeur, le trouva pas si attirant que ça, et trop prétentieux, Maêlisse préférait la fraîcheur et la simplicité de Ron, et Clémentine avait juré à Olivier de ne regarder aucun homme.

Après le discours interminable du professeur Dumbledore, le repas fut enfin servit. A la table des professeurs il y avait une certaine animation, si Daniel c'était montré amicale envers ses amis d'enfance, ce n'était pas le cas avec Thomas, il ne lui adressa pas la parole, et le regardait même de travers. Bien sur ce dernier n'appréciait pas être dévisagé de la sorte, à bout de patience, il finit par s'adresser à son voisin de table, afin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude peu diplomate.

- « Professeur Océan, pourquoi vous me regardez de cette façon? »

- « Parce que je ne vous aime pas Mr le boiteux. »

- « Comment m'avez vous appelez? »

- « LE BOITEUX, c'est bien ce que vous êtes, un handicapé, vous préférez que je vous appelle l'infirme? »

- « J'ai un nom, Salinger. »

- « Je sais qui vous êtes, le fils de Jonathan, c'est pour ça que je vous hais, si j'avais su qui vous étiez chez les Dursley je vous aurais laissé là bas, jamais je ne vous serai venu en aide. »

- « Vous connaissez mon père? »

- « Comme tout le monde de réputation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est collègue que je vais me monter gentil envers vous, qui avez mis dans la tête de Potter de devenir fondateur… »

Daniel aurait bien continué à discuter, mais il s'aperçut que cela ne plaisait pas trop aux élèves qui avaient cessés de manger pour le regarder, il n'avait pas été très discret non plus, et parlait un peu trop fort, pour que sa conversation soit entendu de tous. Apparemment Dumbledore avait raison sur un point, le professeur Salinger était apprécié comme professeur et pas seulement de ses élèves, mais aussi de ses collègues, même McGonagall qui n'aimait pas Thomas, semblait choquée.

Mais celui qui le tuait presque de son regard fut Harry, comment le nouveau professeur pouvait se moquer ainsi de la blessure de Salinger? Il fallait être sans cœur pour l'appeler boiteux.

« """""""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre, Harry décida d'aller voir son nouveau professeur. Bien qu'il était reconnaissant envers l'homme de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il ne pouvait pas le laisser insulter celui qui avait risqué sa vie, et à plusieurs reprise, pour le sauver.

- « Mr Océan, dit il en allant vers son professeur, je peux vous parler? »

- « Bien sur Harry, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Daniel. »

- « Tout comme vous pouvez appeler Thomas par son nom, comme il vous l'a demandé, et non par le boiteux ou autres insultes de ce genre. »

- « Pourquoi prenez-vous sa défense? »

- « Parce que c'est mon ami, et que je suis responsable de son handicap. »

- « Comment ça responsable? »

- « Sa blessure il l'a doit au fait qu'il a reçu une flèche dans le genou. »

- « Il n'aurait pas du se rendre dans la forêt interdite, il l'a bien cherché. »

- « C'est pour me sauver qu'il y est allé. C'est moi qui devais recevoir cette flèche, il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour là, n'hésitant pas à mettre la sienne en péril. Je vous serai donc gré de ne pas l'appeler le boiteux. Je le respecte et j'espère devenir comme lui plus tard. »

- « C'est donc à cause de ça que vous avez refusé mon invitation. »

- « Votre invitation? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? »

- « Je suis le directeur de l'Académie du beau rocher. »

- « Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? »

- « Pour vous faire renoncer à vos projets de devenir fondateur, et vous demander une nouvelle fois de faire des études d'Auror. »

- « Il est hors de question que j'accepte. »

- « Nous verrons ça. »

- « C'est tout vu Mr. »

Pour une première rencontre on ne pouvait pas faire pire. Daniel pouvait être sur qu'Harry ne voudrait plus jamais aller dans son école, mais en plus il semblait ne pas l'aimer, alors que tout ce que voulait Océan s'était que son fils fasse de bonne étude et de le veiller sur lui, comme tout bon père aurait du le faire.

A suivre chapitre 7, tes paroles en l'air, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà vous êtes tenu au secret, d'accord, vous seuls devez savoir que Daniel Océan est en vérité James Potter, faut rien à dire à Harry, même s'il vous supplie,d'accord!

Voilà il reste plus qu'a vous laissai et espérer que vous avez aimé, s'il vous reste un peu de temps, une review, même une courte, histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez

Au fait, certain reviewer pense que ryry aurait pu être enceint, ce qui n'était pas prévue au début, voulez vous qu'il y ai ou non une naissance?si oui dites le, si non dites le aussi. Voilà je compte sur vous merci

See you klpdd.


	7. Les paroles en l'air

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Lululle**: je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point j'écris pour moi, certes, mais il est toujours agréable de se savoir lu? Surtout quand certaines review t'aide sur certain point obligé, comme le fait que Daniel ne savait pas que son fils était marié, sans review j'aurais oublié de le préciser dans ce chapitre, alors dans ce sens ils sont importants, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** faudrait que tu perde l'habitude de buter tous ceux qui te plaisent pas, il sera gentil le papouné , mais plus tard, bien plus tard, merci de ta review et pour la peluche.

**A Hanna:** merci ça fait plaisir, et merci de ta review.

**A Minerve**, ne juge pas si mal ce pauvre Daniel si vite, il a des excuses, si si je te jure il en a, mais peux pas les dire la tout de suite, tu comprendra plus tard. Voilà merci de ta review.

**A esmeralda** : il y aura des explications, a mon avis tu ne sera pas la seule a en avoir besoin, un certain Harry va en demander lui aussi, mais n'en dis pas plus, merci de ta review.

**A shin-forever** : ah ah comment ryry va réagir, bonne question, réponse, bah chapitre 11, le titre vérité, voilà sinon merci de ta review, pour l'enfant bah sais pas trop, tu es la seule a avoir dit oui, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite s'il y en a un.

**A Vif D'or:** Daniel est pas méchant dans le fond, mais certains événements l'on rendu de mauvaise humeur, tu en sera plus dans les futur chapitre, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** bien sur Harry ne va pas avoir d'enfant de suite, il veut finir ses études, mais après, rien ne lui interdit, sauf que c'est un homme, pour les explications sur le papa en vie, c'est prévue dans le chapitre 11, voilà merci de ta review.

**A Gollum:** Tu ne l'aimes pas, ne le juge pas aussi vite, crois moi, il est pas aussi méchant que tu ne le crois, merci de ta review

**A Onarluca:** en effet et ce chapitre ne fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais Daniel est quand même excusable dans un sens, il a quand même pris son exil forcé comme une punition, le pauvre père de famille qui n'a plus le droit de voir son fils, on peut comprendre qu'il soit pas content, mais tout finira bien, et pour tout le monde, voilà, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture, la gentille pieuvre aussi.

Ce chapitre a été lu, corrigé et approuvé par Mephy.

****

Chapitre 7: Les paroles en l'air ( Obispo)

Les élèves auraient du être contents de pouvoir continuer les cours d'animagus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, ils n'avaient pas aimé la façon dont Daniel avait parlé à son collège, allant jusqu'à se moquer de l'handicap de ce dernier. C'est donc en trainant des pieds qu'ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe, tous ? non, sauf Hermione, qui disait qu'il ne valait pas juger les gens sur une première impression, et qu'il était possible que Daniel soit un bon professeur.

La première chose que fit Océan en entrant dans la pièce fut de compter le nombre d'étudiants présents, dix neuf. De toute évidence ils étaient beaucoup trop, et seuls deux ou trois pourraient se transformer en animal pour la fin de l'année, les autres plus tard, voir jamais. Ce sera donc une perte de temps de leur enseigner à eux aussi.

En faisant l'appel, il vit qu'il y avait une erreur sur les noms de ses élèves. En effet on se demandait comment le nom de Malefoy s'était rajouté à celui de son fils, qui était inscrit sous Harry Potter-Malefoy et il ne vit pas tout de suite que pour un autre élève, en l'occurrence son beau-fils, c'était la même chose, Draco Potter-Malefoy. Cela le mis de mauvaise humeur, comment osait-on associer sa famille avec des mangemorts ? Il irait voir le directeur afin que cette bévue soit réparée. Ensuite il lut brièvement les notes que lui avait laissé Virginie, et se leva.

« Je vais essayer de vous aider dans l'art complexe de se transformer en animal. Je vais vous demander rigueur, travail, acharnement. Sachez cependant que TRÈS peu d'entre vous arriveront à un résultat, et que je me monterais intransigeant envers ceux qui ralentiront mon cours. Il est hors de question que les bons éléments payent pour les mauvais et si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre, ne venez pas, je vous rappelle que cette étude est facultative. Je vais donc commencer par mesurer vos compétences, ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas le niveau devront sortir. »

Seule Hermione était du même avis, il avait raison, certains de ses camarades n'étaient là que pour s'amuser, ce qui est indécent, un cours étant fait pour travailler et non pour se divertir. Les autres élèves regrettaient Virginie, certes elle était autoritaire, mais elle n'avait jamais refusé des élèves, et était souvent revenue sur les points non acquis par certains. Les plus scandalisés de tous furent Harry et Draco.

Après avoir fait son discours, Daniel se rassit et demanda à Vincent de venir au bureau.

« Mr Crabbe, venez. »

Tout en tremblant, l'adolescent se leva et fit ce que son professeur lui avait demandé.

« Oui Mr, dit il avec difficulté. »

« Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faites ici? »

« Pour suivre le cours, et pouvoir devenir un animagus. »

Si c'était ça le test de niveau, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

« Mauvaise réponse, s'écria Daniel. »

« Hein ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer en animal, donc vous êtes la pour une autre raison. Laquelle? »

« C'est la seule raison de ma présence Mr. »

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce cours, Melle Lupin ne vous a-t-elle pas dispensé de venir? »

« Elle m'avait autorisé à rester Mr. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, prenez vos affaires, et sortez. »

« Vous me chassez ? »

« Vous êtes moins bête que vous en avez l'air, c'est tout à fait ça. Dépêchez-vous, vous allez me retarder dans mon cours. »

« S'il vous plait, gardez moi. »

« Non; Et ne me regardez pas avec cet air de chien battu, si dans cinq minutes vous n'êtes pas sorti, ce sera dix points de moins pour Serpentard. »

Comme Crabbe n'était pas décidé à partir, le professeur, reprit :

« Vous êtes encore là? Dans ce cas cinquante points en moins, et une retenue pour insubordination. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse moi? Le prochain cours n'est que dans deux heures? »

« Non seulement vous ne faites pas ce que je vous ordonne, mais en plus vous me répondez, c'est inadmissible ! Je vais parler de votre cas au boiteux. »

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Vincent se décida à sortir, et ne prit pas la peine de prendre ses affaires. Le pire, c'est que Daniel irait se plaindre se son comportement à Salinger, et sur ce point Crabbe savait que Thomas, ne ferait rien pour prendre sa défense, pourquoi le ferait il, d'ailleurs ? après tout, Vincent s'était toujours montré arrogant envers son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Après cet incident, Océan voulut faire passer le test de niveau à ses autres élèves, qui, sans rien dire, firent ce que voulait le professeur, sauf Harry, qui d'une part ne voulait pas le faire, mais d'une autre part qui ne pouvait pas le faire, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Il prit soins de ranger ses livres, et commença à sortir.

« Où allez-vous Potter ? »

« Je m'en vais, vous ne le voyez pas ?

« Restez, je ne vous ai pas fait passer le test. »

« C'est inutile que vous perdiez du temps avec moi, je le raterais de toute façon, et comme vous nous l'avez si bien dit, ce cours est facultatif, alors je décide de ne plus le suivre. Une dernière chose : je m'appelle Potter-Malefoy, vous ne l'avez pas lu sur mon dossier? »

« Si, mais je croyais que c'était une erreur. Pourquoi avez vous rajouté Malefoy a votre nom? »

« C'est le nom de mon époux. »

« Pardon ? Votre quoi ? »

« Mon époux, je me suis marié avec Draco Malefoy, il est donc normal que je porte son nom. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire de Daniel un homme en colère, non seulement son fils s'était marié, mais en plus personne, pas même le directeur n'avait pris la peine de lui annoncer. En hurlant, il appela le prochain élève, qui était comme par hasard, son beau-fils. Dans le but de rejoindre son époux, Draco fit exprès de le rater, et fut le seul à se réjouir de son expulsion du cours.

A la fin du cours, il ne restait que peu d'élèves, dont Hermione, Ron, Parkinson, Dean, Lavande et, à l'étonnement de tous, Goyle. Bien sûr, les rescapés demandèrent à leur professeur une démonstration, que ce denier refusa catégoriquement : il n'était pas un phénomène de foire, et n'avait pas à le faire.

« """"""""""""""""""»

Pendant la récréation Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire des compliments sur Daniel, le cours avait été super, et d'un niveau jamais atteint par Virginie, et, bien sûr, fit la morale à Harry et Draco, qui n'avaient rien fait pour rester. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient.

« Vous auriez eu largement le niveau dit elle. Tu aurais dû le passer Harry. Et toi Draco, j'ai bien vu que tu l'as raté volontairement. »

Ne voulant pas se justifier, Harry regarda sa montre, et tout naturellement s'exclama :

« Le prochain cours va commencer, tu viens mon chéri, je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Tu as le temps. Tu sais bien qu'on a défense contre les forces du mal et que Thomas est rarement à l'heure. »

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas et Salinger arriva à l'heure pour son cours, mais il fut étonné de voir qu'il manquait un élève, Crabbe, qui arriva avec trente minutes en retard, et après avoir claqué la porte violemment, pris place à coté de son ami Goyle. Bien sûr il avait manqué les explications et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, et se contenta de regarder ses camarades lancer sans succès, des sorts sur des tas de sables qui étaient devant eux.

« Vincent, tout va bien? S'exclama Thomas, inquiet de voir son élève avec les yeux d'un lapin albinos. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire, occupes-toi de tes affaires. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, et peux-tu me dire où tu étais ? Les vacances sont finies, tu dois être à l'heure. Je peux comprendre que tu aies des problèmes, mais ne passe pas ta colère sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« J'ai compris, je dois aussi sortir de ton cours ? »

« Tu reste, mais je veux des explications et des excuses. »

« Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai du me rendre aux toilettes pour, pour, pour… , il ne finit pas sa phrase, et éclata en sanglot. »

Thomas se leva, donna à son élève un mouchoir, et mit gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler d'accord ? Viens me voir après le cours. »

« Merci, je viendrais, mais peux-tu me dire ce que je dois faire avec ce sable ? »

« Bien sûr, tu dois juste le déplacer sans utiliser tes mains. »

« D'accord, tu peux me montrer comment ? »

Salinger privé de ses pouvoirs ne pouvait pas faire de démonstration, mais il avait peur d'avouer à ses étudiants qu'il était dans l'incapacité de jeter le moindre sort. Heureusement, Draco se leva et se proposa de la faire à la place de son professeur. Par chance, il réussit du premier coup.

« Vingt points à Serpentard, et merci Draco. »

« """""""""""""""""""""»

Crabbe se rendit à la fin du cours dans le bureau de son professeur, pensant que ce dernier allait l'engueuler, et que la raison de sa gentillesse en cours n'avait était fait que pour ne pas le faire en présence d'un public. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Salinger se contenta de demander à son élève ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu ne pourras pas comprendre ce que je ressens. »

« Si tu ne m'en parle pas, effectivement je ne pourrait pas. »

« On a eu un cours avec le nouveau professeur, il m'a renvoyé de sa classe. »

« Si tu lui as parlé comme tu l'as fait avec moi, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. »

« Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir un animal sortir de ma baguette, le jour où Melle Lupin nous a fait passer le test. Tout ce que je demandais, c'était de pouvoir suivre le cours, rien de plus, mais il n'a pas voulu et m'a chassé. »

« Tu parles du professeur Océan, c'est çà ? Je me demande pourquoi Albus l'a engagé celui là... Il devait être en manque de chocogrenouille ce jour là. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Crabbe.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Ah ! c'était pourtant la meilleure excuse. Tu veux vraiment être un animagus? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais te dire un secret, tu ne le répèteras à personne. Il arrive que, pour certains sorcier, il ne se passe rien pendant le test, notamment pour ceux qui ont plusieurs formes animales. »

« Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, tu es gentil, mais je n'y crois pas trop. »

« Tu veux une preuve ? Tu as bien vu ma forme animale ? »

« Oui, un dragon. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'un tel exploit. »

« Dans ce cas regarde. »

Thomas pris sa baguette, cria _Animagus !_ et rien ne se passa.

« Tu vois, et pourtant je suis un animagus, ce test n'est qu'une indication, mais il n'est pas toujours fiable. Si comme toi j'avais baissé les bras à la première difficulté et que je me m'étais pas battu, jamais je n'aurais réussi. »

« Mais tu y es arrivé, même si je m'acharne, je n'y arriverais pas avant plusieurs années. »

« Et ? Tu es si pressé que ça ? J'avais vingt cinq ans quand je me suis transformé en dragon pour la première fois. »

« Tu pourras m'apprendre à devenir un ? »

« Bien sûr, mais en échange, je veux que tu sois à l'heure, et que tu me parle avec respect. »

« Tu es d'accord ? Tu ferais ça pour moi, après tout le mal que j'ai dit de toi? »

« Je suis ton professeur et mon devoir en tant que tel est de t'aider. »

« Merci, je m'étais trompé sur toi. Je suis content que tu sois notre directeur, tu méritais d'avoir cette promotion. »

«"""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Daniel avait du mal à ne pas trahir sa présence tellement qu'il avait envie de rire, c'est le plus beau mensonge jamais entendu de sa carrière. Mais il n'était pas surpris de l'entendre de la bouche d'un Salinger, qui était une famille de menteur et de traite. Après le départ de Crabbe, il entra dans le bureau, sans avoir frappé avant comme l'aurait fait toute personne civilisée.

« Professeur Salinger, avez-vous un peu de temps ? J'aimerais vous parler. »

« Je ne suis plus le boiteux, ou l'infirme? C'est bien ce que je suis, un handicapé. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, au cas ou je l'oublierais et que je me demanderais pourquoi je ne peux pas me déplacer sans ma canne. »

« J'ai été un peu dur hier au soir, je vous présente mes excuses »

« Ah ! oui ! pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous force à me les présenter ? »

« J'ai appris la raison de votre blessure a votre genou, je n'aurais pas du me moquer de vous, c'était méchant de ma part. »

« Ca, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous venez de me dire. »

« Je fais l'effort de vous avouer mes torts, et vous, vous refusez de me pardonner ? »

« Vous allez aussi me dire que vous ne me détestez pas non plus, que vous m'avez jugé que d'après ma famille ? »

« Non, je ne vous le dirais pas, car je vous hais vraiment. »

« C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu me déranger dans mon bureau ? »

« Non, je suis venu pour vous parler de Mr Crabbe. Il s'est montré injurieux et irrespectueux pendant mon cours. Par conséquent, il mérite un châtiment exemplaire, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je n'étais pas présent. Pourquoi vous vouliez m'en parler ? »

« Vous êtes le directeur de sa maison, c'est donc à vous de le punir. »

« Vous pouvez très bien le faire vous-même. Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pour le chasser de votre classe. »

« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne feriez rien ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le punir. »

« Pas plus que vous en aviez de lui mentir. »

« Pardon, mais de quoi parlez-vous? »

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, vous m'avez bien fait rire. Et le plus fort, c'est que Crabbe vous a cru. »

« Ce que j'ai dit n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. »

« Bien sur que non, la raison pour laquelle il ne c'est rien passé quand vous avez lancé le sort, c'est parce que vous êtes privé de vos pouvoirs. »

« Même si je les avais eu, rien ne se serait passé. »

« Mais vous c'est différent n'est-ce-pas ? Vous ne devez pas votre transformation en dragon grâce à vos pouvoirs, mais à cause de votre sang et de la malédiction qui a frappé vos ancêtres. Cependant je tiens à vous féliciter, à vingt cinq ans seulement, c'est stupéfiant, vous êtes plus fort que je ne l'ai cru au début. »

« Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses sur ma famille? »

« Je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous, je voulais savoir avec qui je serais obligé de travailler. Mais sachez que ce garçon n'est pas comme vous, jamais il ne pourra devenir un animal, et vous le savez. »

« Je voulais juste qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. »

« Quelle charmante attention ! Mais il n'en vaut pas la peine, croyez-moi, on ne pourra rien obtenir de bon de lui. Au fait, je vous ai entendu dire que vous vouliez lui donner des cours supplémentaires afin de l'aider à devenir un animagus. Sachez qu'il ne pourra venir, je vais lui donner un mois de retenue. »

« Un mois ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous y allez un peu fort ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est d'avoir une chance de faire ses preuves. »

« Je suis bien obligé de le faire, vous avez refusé de lui donner la punition à ma place. »

Thomas se leva, et avec un air de dégoût, regarda son collègue.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir de mon bureau. »

« Oui, je m'en vais, je ne peux pas non plus rester avec vous, j'ai mieux à faire que de vous parler. Au revoir. »

« """""""""""""""""""""»

Thomas sorti peu de temps après et fut étonné de voir que Crabbe était présent.

« Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? demanda le professeur. »

« Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Non pas trop. Je vais marcher un peu. »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller ? le repas était excellent. »

Bien sûr, Vincent mentait. Il ne savait pas si le repas était bon ou non, puisqu'il n'était dans la grande salle, mais avait écouté, par curiosité, la conversation des deux hommes.

« Si bon que ça ? S'étonna le professeur, qui se doutait bien que l'élève n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller dans la grande salle, et de revenir. »

« EUH…C'est à dire que... »

« Bon viens, on y va, tu dois avoir faim. »

A suivre chapitre 8 ; un jour comme aujourd'hui, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà. Sinon j'espère vous avoir donné un peu plaisir a la lecture, je vous laisse.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci

See you klpdd.


	8. Un jour comme aujourd'hui

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Eni:** mais euh, Daniel sait être gentil quand il veut, mais il veut pas souvent, c'est bien le problème, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Onalurca**: voilà un autre chapitre, que j'aime bien, mais qui risque de ne pas plaire à tous, surtout au fan d'Hermione merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**; non pas du tout le chapitre 7 est un peu plus long, si tu aime Hermione tu risque de ne pas aimer ce chapitre, dans le cas contraire tu devrais l'aimer, merci de ta review.

**A Hanna:** non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu en seras plus, plus tard, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve:** comment Daniel sait pour Thomas, ben il était présent quand les cristaux ont explosés, et il a vu les boucles d'oreilles de son fils, il a fit le rapprochement, merci de ta review.

**A Sev snape**: j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances, Harry se rebelle depuis le temps que j'avais envie qu'il le fasse, quant a savoir s'il va réussir a devenir un animagus, la réponse est oui, tout comme Draco, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** le fond n'est peut être pas si loin que ça, a voir, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Amy keira:** voilà la suite, contente que tu aimes mes fics, et merci de ta review.

**A Gollum**: mais non gentil, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture

Kuroro la pieuvre du désert s'excuse auprès des fans d'Hermione,

**Chapitre 8: Un jour comme aujourd'hui. ( Obispo)**

«- Ils sont si mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiii, s'écria Hermione. »

La jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser ce cri à la vue des Kneazles. Ils ressemblaient à des petits chatons, a quelques détails près, sauf que leurs oreilles étaient immenses, et que leurs queues étaient touffues comme celles des lions. Bien sûr comme toutes les créatures sauvages et non domestiquées par l'homme, leur possession nécessitait l'obtention d'un permis que n'avait pas Hagrid. A la vue de ces si charmantes bêtes, on pouvait se demander le bien-fondé d'un tel document, comment une chose aussi mignonne pouvait-elle être agressive ?

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir craqué devant le Kneazle, tous ses camarades de classe étaient subjugués, et c'était bien la première fois que cela se produisait lors d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, puisque le professeur avait un penchant pour les animaux aussi bien que laids que dangereux.

«- Je suis content de voir que mes petites bêtes te plaisent, Hermione. Peux tu dire le nom de cet animal à tes camarades ? »

«- Ce sont des Kneazles, ils sont de la même famille que le chat, mais en plus intelligent, et doux, de nature indépendante, ils peuvent néanmoins se lier avec une sorcière ou un sorcier. Dans ce cas il est le compagnon idéal, il sera fidèle a son maître jusqu'à la mort. Et pourra aider son propriétaire à retrouver son chemin, et il peut le défendre contre les personnes mal intentionnées. »

«- C'est tout à fait ça, s'exclama Hagrid. Tu n'es pas la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard pour rien. »

Effectivement Hermione avait lu et relu tous les livres qui parlaient des Kneazles au point de connaître par cœur certains passages.

Le cours se passa très bien, les élèves purent s'approcher des créatures sans risquer de se faire mordre, piquer, ou bien brûler. Bien au contraire, les Kneazles se montrèrent affectueux et des plus adorables.

Avant de partir, Hermione voulut, comme la plupart des ses camarades, prendre l'une des ces petites bêtes, ce qui ne plut pas trop à Hagrid. En effet, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à les avoir et, en plus, il en aurait besoin pour les autres cours.

«- Ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, cria-t-il énervé. »

«- S'il te plait, murmura Hermione avec des yeux tristes. »

« -Non. Et en plus tu as déjà un chat. »

« -Ce n'est pas pour moi, je voudrais en faire cadeau à Thomas. »

«- Ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Pourquoi veux-tu lui donner un Kneazle ? »

« -Il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, il se perd souvent. »

«- Tu n'exagères pas un peu? »

« -Pas du tout, il se perd même chez lui. »

«- Dans ce cas, je fais une exception pour toi, mais tu évites de le dire aux autres. »

«- Merci. »

«""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Afin d'être sûre de trouver celui-qui-se-perd-tout-le-temps-même-chez-lui, Hermione se rendit directement dans la grande salle, là où le repas du soir allait être servi. Comme son professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, elle décida de l'attendre devant la porte, afin de lui faire la surprise.

Heureusement ce fut de courte durée, sinon la jeune fille se serait trop attaché à l'animal et aurait été incapable de s'en séparer.

Thomas venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Sirius, discutant joyeusement avec son ami, et bien sur, il ne fit pas attention à son élève, elle dut se mettre devant son professeur afin de lui montrer l'adorable petite bête qu'elle voulait lui offrir.

Salinger, à la vue du Kneazle, devint pâle, et cessa de parler, fixant l'animal avec dégoût, comme si c'était la plus immonde créature de la terre. Apparemment, le cadeau de son élève ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais pas du tout.

La créature échappa à sa propriétaire, se mit face à sa proie, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le Kneazle n'avait plus rien d'une bête inoffensive, il hérissa ses poils, montra les dents et se mit à pousser un horrible cri. Tétanisé par la peur, Thomas se laissa faire, faisant de lui une cible facile.

À la table des professeurs, seul Océan sentit que quelque chose allait se passer si personne ne faisait rien, il se leva et se mit à courir, tout en hurlant :

«- Thomas ! quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne bougez pas. »

Surpris que Daniel l'appelle par son prénom, Salinger tourna la tête, ce qui provoqua l'attaque du Kneazle. Ce dernier avait directement sauté sur le visage de sa victime, mais fut interrompu dans son action par la venue du professeur d'animagus qui reçu les coups a la place de son collègue. Afin de le protéger d'une éventuelle contre attaque de l'animal en rage, Daniel se mit devant Thomas.

«- Je vous avait dit de ne pas bouger, vous êtes sourd ? »

Quant à Hermione, elle voulut calmer le chat, mais sans succès, ce dernier n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, attaquer et tuer. Afin d'écarter tout danger, Océan dût pétrifier le Kneazle qui était revenu à l'état sauvage, et hors de contrôle.

«- Thomas tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que … »

« -Non, il ne va pas bien, cria Océan. Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille bien après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, savez au moins ce que vous avez amené ici ? »

«- C'est un Kneazle Mr. »

«- Et vous me dites ça naturellement ! si vous aviez su ce que c'était vraiment, jamais vous ne seriez venu ici avec cette chose, mais pour ça vous auriez dû lire votre livre et apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Sirius en colère de voir sa petite amie se faire engueuler par son collègue, décida d'intervenir.

« -Mr Océan, cessez de vous en prendre à cette jeune fille, à vous entendre elle est fautive de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

«- C'est le cas : elle a mis la vie d'un de ses professeurs en danger. »

« -Ne dramatisez pas non plus, le Kneazle est incapable de tuer, c'est un animal paisible, cria Hermione. Vous avez du lui faire peur en criant, il a juste voulu fuir. »

«- Paisible ? Le Kneazle est la pire des créatures sur terre, vous l'auriez su si vous aviez pris la peine de vous renseigner sur cet animal avant de venir avec lui. »

«- C'est ce que j'ai fait Mr. »

«- Vous ne l'avez pas fait petite idiote, cela ne sert à rien de parcourir tous ces ouvrages, si vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous lisez. Je vais vous dire ce qui vous a échappé, le Kneazle est un prédateur et sa proie préférée est le dragon. »

« -Je le savais Mr, mais il n'y en a aucun dans cette pièce. »

«- Vous allez me dire que vous ne savez pas que Salinger avait la capacité de se transformer en dragon ? »

«- Je le savais Mr, je ne croyais pas que le Kneazle attaquerait. »

«- C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé, vous aller me recopier votre livre, vous avez deux jours. Peut être que comme ça vous retiendrez quelque chose, et veuillez éloigner la bestiole. »

Daniel se retourna, son collègue n'avait plus bougé, de toute évidence il était en état de choc. Afin de l'aider à reprendre conscience, Océan le gifla violemment.

« -Aie ! Professeur Océan vous êtes malade ! pourquoi vous m'avez giflé? »

«- Pour vous aider à reprendre conscience. »

«- Vous auriez pu choisir une méthode plus douce. »

«- Oui, j'aurais pu vous rouler un patin, par exemple, mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez apprécié. »

«- Vous ne l'auriez pas fait de toute façon, vous en aurez pas eu le courage. C'est pour ça que vous avez préféré me frapper. »

« -Ne me cherchez pas, vous risqueriez de regretter vos paroles. »

«- Ah ! oui, je … »

Daniel ne laissa pas à Thomas le loisir de se moquer de lui plus longtemps. Afin de le faire taire, il mit sa main autour de la taille de ce dernier et, après avoir fermé les yeux, s'empara des lèvres de son collègue, qui le repoussa violemment.

«- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça. »

«- Vous n'avez pas aimé ? J'embrasse donc si mal que ça ? je me suis appliqué pourtant. »

«- Vous êtes immonde. »

«- C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez de vous avoir sauvé la vie ? »

«- Sauvé la vie ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Mais avant que Daniel ne réponde à la question, le professeur Salinger vit le Kneazle et se souvint que cette bête avait bien faillit le tuer. Il commença à perdre le contrôle, et paniqua.

«- Calmez-vous, dit gentiment Océan, vous ne risquez plus rien, je suis là pour vous protéger. Regardez moi dans les yeux et oubliez cette bestiole, elle ne vous fera aucun mal. »

«- Vous ne profitez pas de la situation pour me traiter de trouillard ? Vous ne trouvez pas cette situation comique ? Un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal incapable de se défendre face à un vulgaire chat... »

«- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous étiez tétanisé par la peur. Je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir à ce moment. Je vais vous porter à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin de soins. »

«- C'est bon, je vais y aller seul, ne vous donnez pas ce mal. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps. »

«- J'insiste, vous avez subi un choc, vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher. »

Quand Daniel tendit son bras, Thomas s'aperçu que la chemise de son collègue avait pris une teinte rouge sang.

«- Par Merlin ! votre bras, vous saignez ! »

«- Ce n'est rien. »

«- Non ce n'est pas rien. Laissez-moi au moins soigner votre plaie, c'est de ma faute si vous avez été blessé. »

«- Je vous dis que ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas une petite coupure qui va me faire mal, et je ne saigne plus, de toute façon. »

Océan releva la manche de sa chemise, à l'aide de son second bras, et se contenta d'essuyer le sang en faisant par la même occasion disparaître la plaie.

«- Vous voyez ? C'est déjà un mauvais souvenir, reprit il. Maintenant laissez vous faire. »

«- Comment avez vous fait ? »

« -Je suis un être de lumière. »

« """""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Mme Pomfresh dût donner un sédatif à Thomas afin de calmer ses crises d'angoisse. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais avait un sommeil agité, il risquait de se faire mal s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille. La seule solution était de l'attacher à son lit. L'infirmière avait déjà pris des cordes, ce qui provoqua la colère de Daniel.

«- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous aurez un résultat, laissez moi faire, je vais rester avec lui si vous me le permettez. »

« -C'est à dire que je préférerais que vous sortiez. »

«- D'accord, soupira Daniel. »

Mais quand il voulut partir, Quelque chose semblait le retenir, Salinger avait attrapé la cape de son collègue et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pourtant il était inconscient.

« -Papa ne me laisse pas seul ! cria Thomas en larmes. Reste avec moi ! »

De toute évidence, le professeur Salinger était en plein cauchemar, cela fit de la peine à Daniel de le voir dans cet état. Malgré les protestations de Mme Pomfresh, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et prit son collègue dans ses bras.

«- Je suis là, ne pleure plus. Papa va rester avec toi. »

Il passa la nuit ainsi, et au matin quand Thomas se réveilla, il fut étonné de voir Daniel à son chevet.

«- Mr Océan, que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes resté toute la nuit avec moi? »

«- Oui. »

« -Merci. »

«- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Dépêchez vous de vous levez, vous avez des cours à donner. »

«""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Hermione avait passé la nuit à recopier son livre, et était de mauvaise humeur, ne répondant pas à Harry qui se faisait du souci pour son amie.

«- Tu devrais manger quelque chose, lui dit il. »

«- JE N'AI PAS FAIM. »

«- Ne me crie pas dessus. »

«- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai oublié que Thomas était un animagus, par ma stupidité je l'ai mis en danger. Il doit m'en vouloir. »

« -Mais non. »

« -Tu en sûr ? »

«- Oui, mais si tu veux, allons le voir à l'infirmerie. »

«- D'accord. »

«""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Quand les adolescents arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait plus personne. Inquiet, Harry alla demander à Mme Pomfresh des nouvelles de son professeur.

«- Excusez-moi madame, pouvez vous me dire comment va Thomas, vous l'avez autorisé à sortir ? »

« -Oui, il devait se rendre à saint Mangouste. Il est parti il y a déjà plus de deux heures. »

«- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione, à cause de moi, il est traumatisé, il ne reviendra plus. »

«- Cessez de dire des bêtises, il va très bien. »

« -Pourquoi est il parti à l'hôpital s'il va bien ? dites-moi la vérité. »

«- Sa femme a eu des problèmes, sa grossesse ne se passait pas très bien, les médicomages ont du la faire accoucher plus tôt que prévu. »

« """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal durent être annulés, en effet Sirius avait ses cours à donner, et Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le professeur Océan remplace Thomas. Les cours de Lupin aussi furent suspendus. En effet, soucieux de la santé de sa sœur et de son neveu, Rémus était lui aussi parti à l'hôpital.

A suivre chapitre 9, des mains qui se cherchent, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà je vous laisse, merci de lire ma fic, si vous voulez vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une review.

See you klpdd


	9. Des mains qui se cherchent

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Lululle**: vi elle est nunuche Hermione, elle est assez énervante avec tous ses livres, voilà qui devrait la calmer un peu, merci de ta review.

**A vert émeraude**: et vi le temps passe si vite, et dans ce chapitre non plus on ne voit pas beaucoup Draco, mais il va revenir, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** on peut rajouter aussi qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, tout ce qui est mimi n'est pas forcément gentil, en ce qui concerne Daniel il n'a aucun penchant pour Thomas, il voulait juste le taquiner, mais je pense que tu t'en doutes, mdr, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** suis fatiguée, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussit à finir ce chapitre dans les temps, sinon pour revenir a la fic je te rassure aucun couple entre Daniel et Thomas, et la confrontation entre Ryry et son papa c'est pour plus tard, voilà merci de ta review. Pour le ps, oui tout le temps, même pas le temps de respirer entre deux appels.

**A Onarluca:** merci de lire ma fic et de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** et non Daniel va rester à son poste, Virginie doit s'occuper de son fils, merci de ta review.

**A Amy keira:** en générale c'est tout les jeudi, voilà merci de ta review.

**Chapitre 9** : des mains qui se cherchent ( Obispo)

Peu de temps après le départ du professeur Océan, Salinger voulu faire de même afin de pouvoir préparer ses cours de la journée, il se leva de son lit, et voulut se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, en chemin il croisât Mme Pomfresh..

«- Que faites-vous ici? »

«- Je vais me laver avant d'aller donner mes cours. »

«- Sûrement pas ! je ne vous aie pas autorisé à vous lever, vous avez besoin de repos, retournez vous coucher. »

«- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me gardé, je ne suis pas malade. »

« -Vous avez subit un choc hier. Vous ne pourrez sortir que demain, pas avant. »

«- Je peux quand même me laver ? »

«- Seulement après que vous n'ayez pris votre médicament, et que vous mangiez quelque chose. »

«- Je n'ai pas faim. »

«- Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez faim. Vous devez manger! »

A contre cœur Thomas dû avaler ses cachets, et prendre son petit déjeuner à l'infirmerie, ce n'est qu'après que l'infirmière l'autorisât à aller dans la salle de bain.

Peu de temps après Rémus entra dans l'infirmerie, il était devenu très pale, ses yeux étaient rouges, visiblement il était paniqué. Il tenait dans sa main droite une lettre qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

«- Professeur Lupin, que faites-vous ici ? »

« -Je suis venu voir Thomas. »

«- Il prend une douche, revenez plus tard. »

« -Non, je dois lui parler maintenant ! »

«- Ca ne peut pas attendre? »

« -NON ! c'est important je dois lui parler. »

«- Ne vous énervez pas, vous voulez que j'aille le chercher? »

« -Oui. »

Le professeur Salinger venait tout juste de finir de se laver quand l'infirmière entra dans la salle de bain, tout en évitant de le regarder, elle se contenta de lui dire que son beau-frère avait quelque chose à lui dire, et elle ressortit aussitôt.

Thomas senti bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait jamais vu Rémus dans cet état. Ce dernier avait du mal à parler, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire était incompréhensible.

« -j'ai…. Lettre….Virginie……..tal. »

Mme Pomfresh donna un verre d'eau au professeur Lupin, ce dernier n'arriva pas à le boire tellement qu'il tremblait. Après dix minutes, il finit par se calmer et arriva à donner les raisons de sa présence.

«- Virginie a eu un malaise cette nuit, elle a été conduite en urgence à l'hôpital saint Mangouste. »

«- Tu sais s'il elle va bien? »

« -Elle oui, mais les guérisseurs, ont été obligés de la faire accoucher plus tôt que prévue, et ils ne savent pas si l'enfant va survire. Je suis venu te chercher afin que tu viennes avec moi, je vais la voir. »

« -Je peux y aller ? Demanda Salinger à l'infirmière. »

«- Bien sur, dépêchez-vous, je me charge de prévenir Dumbledore de votre absence, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider. »

« """""""""""""""""""""""»

Deux heures après leur départ de Poudlard les deux professeurs étaient enfin arrivés à l'hôpital. Les parents de Virginie y étaient déjà, mais ils n'avaient pas pu voir leur fille, en effet elle avait refusé toute visite. Le seul à avoir eu le droit de la voir fut son frère. Quand Rémus entra dans la chambre, il trouva sa sœur recroquevillée sur son lit et en pleure.

«- Moony s'écria t'elle, je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir, j'ai si peur. »

«- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner vivi, mais je ne suis pas seul, pourquoi as tu refusée de voir nos parents, ils se font du souci pour toi, Thomas aussi, il est venu avec moi. »

«- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. »

«- Tu préfère qu'il reste debout dans un couloir ? »

«- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. »

«- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

«- Par ma faute, j'ai mis la vie de son enfant en danger. Si jamais il ne survivait pas, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

«- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ton fils est entre les mains des meilleurs docteurs de l'hôpital. Je vais le chercher, il se fait du souci pour ta santé. »

Rémus ne laissa pas à sa sœur le temps de lui répondre, il se dirigeât vers la porte et après l'avoir ouverte demanda à son futur beau-frère d'entrer. Thomas voulut prendre sa femme dans ses bras, mais cette dernière recula et le repoussa.

«- Pourquoi es tu venu ? Tu peux repartir, je ne veux pas te voir. »

«- Je suis là parce que je n'inquiète pour toi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonné, si tu te faisais tant de souci pour moi, tu n'aurais pas reprit ton travail de professeur. »

«- Tu veux que je donne ma démission? »

«- Si je te réponds oui, le feras tu ? »

«- Bien sur, mais ne me repousse pas, tu es tout pour moi, je t'aime et te voir dans cet état me rends malade, je voudrais tant pouvoir d'aider à passer cette épreuve, laisse moi être à tes côtés s'il te plait. »

«- Je suis désolée. »

«- Mais de quoi? »

« -A cause de ma faiblesse, j'ai…. »

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon ange. »

Thomas ne supportait pas de voir son épouse pleurer, délicatement du revers de sa main il essuya les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues, et l'embrassa tendrement. Virginie se blottit dans les bras de son mari afin de trouver chaleur et réconfort.

Rassuré de voir que sa sœur allait mieux, Remus sortit voir ses parents afin de leur donner des nouvelles de leur fille, à peine fut il sortit qu'il croisât le docteur Raphaël Kaupp.

« -Félicitation Mr Salinger lui dit il, vous êtes l'heureux papa d'un magnifique enfant. »

« Merci docteur, répondit Rémus qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Kaupp l'avait pris pour le père. Comment va t'il? »

« -Il va très bien, tout danger est écarté, mais pour plus de précaution nous allons le garder en observation pendant quelques temps, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ? »

«- Pas du tout, je pourrais le voir. »

« -Bien sur, Votre épouse aussi peut venir. »

«- Mon épouse? Je ne suis pas marié. »

«- Melle Lupin n'est pas votre femme?

«- Non c'est ma sœur. »

«- Je suis désolé, je croyais que vous étiez le père. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, il est dans la chambre avec ma sœur, si vous voulez lui parler. »

Remise de ses émotions, Virginie pu enfin, voir son fils, il était très petit et assez maigrichon, et étrangement il n'avait pas les yeux bleus comme tous les nourrissons mais verts, comme son grand père. La jeune mère demanda à le prendre dans ses bras, afin de le présenter à son père. Ce qui ne put lui refuser le docteur Kaupp.

« -Je lui ai déjà donné un nom, Laurent Jonathan., je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais tout a été si vite. »

«- Tu as bien fait, c'est un très jolie nom. »

Rémus et Thomas restèrent un peu avec Virginie, mais elle refusa que son époux donne sa démission, elle savait que Dumbledore comptait sur son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'il serait difficile de trouver un remplaçant à cette époque, bien sur Maurice Roberts aurait été ravi de reprendre ce poste, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire revenir à Poudlard ce vieux cracmol.

«"""""""""""""""""""""" »

Au même moment dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard les septièmes années venaient de commencer leur premier cours de divination de l'année. La pièce était toujours surchauffée, et il y régnait une odeur d'encens bon marché.

« -Bonjour mes enfants dit Mme Trelawney d'une voix d'outre tombe, je vais vous apprendre à lire votre avenir dans les tarots de Salem, vous devez tirer quatre cartes au hasard, je passerai vous donner leur signification à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir comme moi un troisième œil. »

Harry aurait préfère être ailleurs, il se faisait du souci pour son professeur, il se demandait comment allait l'enfant. Ron du lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes afin d'aider son ami à se réveiller.

«- Ne t'endors pas, tire les cartes. »

Avec un soupir Potter en retourna quatre, il eût celle du mort vivant, du sourd, de la parole et enfin celle de l'aveugle. Sur de lui Weasley fit une interprétation très personnelle.

«- Un mort vivant aveugle essaye d'entrer en communication avec toi, mais comme tu es sourd tu ne l'entends pas. Whaoo je ne savais pas que tu connaissais un mort vivant. »

«- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas les morts vivant. »

« -C'est ce que tu crois, moi je suis sur qu'ils existent. »

«- Vous avez peut être besoin de mes précieux conseilles, demanda Trelawney. Elle avait un ton de voix qui fit sursauter tous les élèves, ses yeux étaient sortit de leurs orbites, elle semblait comme possédée. »

Le silence le plus complet se fit dans la salle, les Gryffondor ne savaient pas quoi répondre à leur professeur.

« -Non Mme répondit Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je… »

« -Le mort vivant désigne un être de lumière, ce dernier est aveuglé par une jalousie qu'il ne peut pas contrôler, cela le rends colérique et peu amicale à vos yeux. Il ne vous veut aucun mal, tout ce qu'il désire c'est parler avec vous, mais vous êtes comme un sourd et vous refusez de le laisser s'exprimer. »

Un être de lumière? Harry n'en connaissait qu'un Sirius, mais non cela ne pouvait être lui, puis il se souvient des évènements de la veille, le professeur Océan avait affirmé être lui aussi un ange gardien. C'était donc lui qui essayait en vain de lui parler, mais dans quel but, faire du survivant un auror ? Une chose était sur, il avait envie de discuter avec Harry, mais ce dernier ne l 'entendait pas, que pouvait il bien lui dire?

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête que Harry se rendit dans la grande salle afin de retrouver Draco pour le dîner.

« """""""""""""""""""»

Le reste de la semaine passa vite, Rémus et Thomas n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Ils devaient revenir que pour le week end. Ils envoyèrent une lettre à Dumbledore pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé de Virginie et de l'enfant. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants se faisaient du souci de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leurs professeurs, le directeur décida de les tenir au courant des évènements.

«- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les professeurs Salinger et Lupin seront de retour dès vendredi soir, ils s'excusent d'être partis aussi vite sans vous avoir prévenu, et vous pris de les excuser pour leurs absences. Melle lupin était un peu souffrante, je vous rassure, elle se porte bien et vient d'avoir son enfant. »

Cette nouvelle fit plaisir à tous, sauf à Daniel qui avait un pincement au cœur, lui n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir s'occuper de son enfant, il était jaloux de Salinger qui lui pourrait voir grandir son fils.

«"""""""""""" »

Vendredi soir, Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires, comme il n'avait aucun devoir à faire, il avait décidé de passer tout son week end avec Draco dans la salle sur demande. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire, c'est à dire quelques vêtements de rechange et la photo de ses parents. Quand il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'aperçut que McGonagall était présente.

« -Potter je vous attendez, a ce que je vois vous avez déjà fait vos bagages, venez avec moi, le directeur souhaite vous parler. »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire ses bagages pour aller voir le directeur, il voulut demander à la directrice de sa maison pourquoi Dumbledore voulait le voir un vendredi soir, mais McGonagall ne répondit pas à sa question.

«- Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

C'est en silence que Potter suivit son professeur de métamorphose, elle ne le conduisit pas dans le bureau du directeur, mais dans une autre pièce, celle où Harry et Draco c'étaient retrouvés un soir.

La salle était cependant différente de la dernière fois, il n'y avait plus aucun meuble et même le piano n'était plus là, seuls les nombreux tableaux étaient toujours accrochés aux murs. Sur le sol était tracé un cercle dans le quel il y avait d'étrange inscription. Thomas et Albus étaient au centre de la pièce.

«- Entre Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit le directeur avec un sourire. »

Harry confiant entra dans la pièce, il pensait ne rester que quelques minutes et ensuite il se rendrait avec un peu de retard à son rendez-vous avec Draco, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement de cette façon.

«- J'ai appris que tu avais quelques difficultés à maîtriser tes pouvoirs ces derniers temps, est ce exacte? »

«- Oui, vous allez m'apprendre à les contrôler? »

« -Oui et non. Je vais déjà faire en sorte que tu rends ses pouvoirs à ton professeur, quand tu n'auras en toi que les tiens, tu arriveras les contrôler de nouveau, ainsi tu pourras enlever tes boucles d'oreilles. »

«- Ce sera douloureux? »

«- Pas du tout. »

« -Que dois je faire? »

«- Tu vas te mettre au milieu du cercle avec Thomas. »

L'adolescent alla se mettre à cotés de son professeur, pensant que cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes, et qu'il pourrait ensuite rejoindre son époux.

«- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, reprit le directeur. Vous aussi Thomas ne restez pas debout, cela risque d'être un peu long. »

« -Long comment ? Demanda Harry inquiet. »

« -Deux jours. »

«- QUOI ? DEUX JOURS ? Crièrent d'une seule voix Potter et Salinger. »

« -Oui c'est ça cela vous pose un problème? »

« -J'avais prévu de passer mon week end avec Draco, répondit Harry dans un soupir. »

« -Tu préfère que l'on repousse à plus tard? Cela ne vous dérange pas Thomas de revenir un autre jour. »

«- Non, mentit le professeur, pas du tout. »

« -Dans ce cas tu peux partir. »

Mais Harry ne bougeât pas, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne, et avait oublié qu'à cause de lui son professeur était privé de ses pouvoirs, et que non seulement il ne pouvait pas donner de cours normalement, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre contre tout attaque.

« -Thomas je suis désolé dit il, je n'ai pas… »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, va rejoindre ton époux. »

«- Si c'est grave, j'ai agit en égoïste, je pourrais le voir plus tard. Je vais rester, je ne peux pas garder tes pouvoirs plus longtemps, tu dois les récupérer. »

Harry et Thomas passèrent tout leur week end ensembles, ce qui déclencha la colère de Daniel qui ne supportait pas que son fils reste aussi longtemps seul avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. Bien sur il demanda au directeur la permission d'aller le voir, mais ce dernier refusa, personne ne devait les déranger au risque de faire échouer l'expérience.

A suivre chapitre 10, donneurs de leçon. A ne pas manquer.

Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, laissez une review, merci d'avoir lu

Je dédicaces ce chapitre à ma petite diablotine sa charmante fille Jade et à sam.

See you klpdd.


	10. Donneurs de leçons

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Vert émeraude**: devine qui commence ce chapitre, Draco, lol, il est de retour, lol, j'espère que ça va te plaire, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** oui pourquoi dumby a prévenu personne? Réponse dans le chapitre, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle:** contente merci de ta review

**A Amy keira:** de rien, si tu veux d'autre info demande, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape**: bientôt, mais j'ai un peu de mal a commencer le chapitre 11, et j'ai moins d'appels depuis le début de la semaine, ça repose et ça fait du bien, merci de ta review.

**A gollum:** et oui que veux tu c'est tout moi ça, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** tout va bien se passer, enfin pas tout à fait, mais en ce qui concerne l'opération, oui , merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex sont fières de vous présenter le chapitre 10, écrit avec 4 neurones pervers.

Lapieuvredudesert demande à ses sponsors de ne plus dire de mal de ses neurones.

**Chapitre 10: donneurs de Leçon ( Deplamas)**

Draco, qui ne se doutait de rien, attendait qu'Harry aille le rejoindre. Pour l'occasion, il avait préparé un dîner romantique aux chandelles, avec comme plat principal une paëlla. Cette spécialité d'origine espagnole leur permettrait de penser a leur bref séjour en Catalogne. Tout était prêt, mais le Gryffondor n'étant pas là et fatigué par sa longue journée de cours, le Serpentard finit par s'endormir.

« - Draco ! réveille toi ! murmura une voix. »

«- Tu es en retard mon amour, dit le blond tout en s'étirant, je…. »

Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui était là, mais le directeur de Poudlard.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! que faites-vous ici ? »

«- Je suis venu te prévenir que ton époux ne pourra pas passer le week end avec toi. »

«- Ah ! …. Et il ne pouvait pas me le dire lui-même ? J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse. »

«- Il est actuellement avec ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

«- Pardon ? Vous plaisantez... Que ferait il avec Thomas ? »

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Harry avait des petits problèmes avec ses pouvoirs, surtout depuis qu'il était en possession de ceux de ton professeur. Il ne pourra pas les lui rendre s'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que lui. »

«- Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça à un autre moment ? On devait se retrouver tous les deux ce week end. »

«- Il ne pouvait pas suivre une scolarité normale dans son état. Cette dernière année d'étude à Poudlard est décisive pour son avenir. Tu sais qu'il a de grandes ambitions, ce serait dommage qu'il rate tout, lui qui est si près du but. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Il aurait pu m'en parler. »

« - S'il l'avait su je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Ne lui en veux pas trop, c'est moi le responsable, je n'ai trouvé que cet après midi la solution à ce problème. »

« - Je peux aller le voir ? »

« - Non. »

«- S'iiillll vvvooouuusss ppplllaaaiiittt ! Dites-moi oui, je voudrais le voir. »

«- D'accord mais pas plus de cinq minutes, et tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. »

« - Je serai muet comme une carpe Mr ! Où est il ? »

« - Il est dans la salle que je t'avais indiqué l'année dernière, tu dois te rappeler où elle se trouve ? Une dernière chose, tu ne dois surtout pas marcher sur les traces qui se trouvent sur le sol, sinon tu ne pourras plus sortir de la pièce. »

Bien sûr trop pressé de rejoindre son amant, Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il était déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs, trop content de pouvoir voir son époux.

«"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

« - Je n'arriverai jamais à te la mettre si tu bouges ! s'écria Thomas. »

« - C'est parce que tu me fais mal ! ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu vise le trou et tu la fais glisser. »

« - Comment veux tu que je fasse entrer quelque chose de SI gros dans un trou SI petit ? »

«- Tu exagères, ce n'est pas si gros que ça, et c'est déjà entré une fois. Tu veux peut-être que je te prête mes lunettes ? »

« - J'ai une très bonne vue. »

« - C'est pour ça que tu vise à coté ? Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Draco entra comme un démon dans la salle. Tout ce qu'il vit était son professeur qui avait une main sur l'épaule de son mari, ce dernier lui tournant le dos. Le blond ne voulut pas en voir plus, il se précipita sur Thomas, l'attrapa méchamment et lui envoya un coup de pied à l'entrejambe, cela lui appendra à profiter de la naïveté du survivant. Sous la violence du coup, Salinger se plia en deux, une main sur sa partie intime qui avait dû tripler de volume.

«- Je t'interdis de mettre tes sales pattes sur lui ! cria le Serpentard. Puis il s'adressa au brun : Il ne t'a fait de mal, mon amour ? N'ais pas peur, il ne te touchera plus. »

«- Me faire du mal ? demanda Harry, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il ne me faisait rien... »

«- Ne prends pas sa défense, je t'ai entendu quand tu as crié. »

C'est à ce moment que Draco vit quelque chose par terre, une boucle d'oreille d'Harry. Il avait dû la perdre pendant l'action. Il se baissa pour la remettre à sa place.

« - Tu as fait tomber une boucle d'oreille, dit il, tu veux que je te t'aide ? »

«- C'est ce que Thomas essayait de faire quand tu es entré dans la pièce. »

«- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

«- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu étais comme un bulldog prêt à mordre le monde entier. »

« - J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai peut-être réagi avec trop de précipitation. Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. »

«- C'est à Thomas que tu devrais présenter tes excuses, pas à moi. »

Draco se tourna vers son professeur qui s'était assis.

«- Je t'ai fais mal ? J'y suis allé un peu fort. »

« - Un peu fort ? S'indigna Salinger, tu as failli me castrer ! Tu ne pouvais parler avant de frapper ? »

« - Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

«- Oui. Si tu pouvais me donner un peu de glace... »

« - D'accord, tout ce que tu veux, quel parfum ? »

« - N'importe. C'est pour ma… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« - D'accord, ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Mais avant que Draco n'ait le temps de sortir, Dumbledore, en compagnie de Dobby, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils avaient avec eux un repas pour deux personnes et des couvertures.

«- Draco, tu es encore là ? Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. »

Avec un soupir le jeune homme voulut mettre un pied dehors, mais une force invisible l'en empêcha.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, cria t-il, que se passe t'il ! »

«- Ne me dis pas que tu as marché sur une trace ? »

« - Si. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

« - Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais écouté. Tu vas devoir rester dans cette pièce. Je vais te chercher ton dîner et une couverture, tu veux autre chose ? »

« - Oui, des glaçons s'il vous plait. »

« - Pourquoi veux-tu des glaçons ? »

«- Parce que j'ai…. »

« - C'est pour moi, s'écria Harry, j'aime bien mettre de la glace dans mon jus de citrouille. »

Le directeur ne posa pas de question, bien qu'il savait que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais mis de glace dans son verre. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, après tout cela ne le regardait pas. Il alla chercher un autre repas, une couverture de plus et les fameux glaçons.

Draco voulut aider Thomas, mais ce dernier refusa, et alla se mettre dans un coin isolé afin de soigner sa blessure.

Harry passa bien son week end avec son mari, mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait cru. Il ne pouvait pas demander à leur professeur de fermer les yeux pendant que les deux amants faisaient l'amour.

« """""""""""""""""»

Lundi matin les cours reprirent, enfin pour ceux qui avaient encore la chance de suivre celui d'animagus. Harry et Draco profitèrent de ce temps libre afin de se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Bien sur ils n'avaient pas envie de réviser, de plus Mme Pince n'était pas là. Le Serpentard profita du fait qu'il soit seul avec son époux pour l'embrasser, et lui déboutonner la chemise.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ici ? demanda le Gryffondor. »

«- Oui. »

« - Tu te rends compte que l'on peut nous surprendre ? »

«- Tout le monde est en cours en ce moment, on ne risque rien, laisse toi faire. »

Le brun aurait aimé dire non, qu'il préférait aller dans une autre pièce, mais le blond lui avait déjà enlevé sa chemise, et lui léchait le torse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupir, il se cambra et mis ses mains sur l'entrejambe tendu de son mari.

« - Ne sois pas si pressé mon cœur, dit Draco, on a tout notre temps. »

« - On a cours avec Thomas, après, je ne voudrais pas y être absent. »

Tout en parlant, le Gryffondor enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon et s'assit sur une table, puis écarta les jambes. Le pénis du Serpentard se fit très dur, et le blond se dépêcha de le libérer afin de pouvoir pénétrer son jeune amant.

«"""""""""""""""""" »

Au même moment, dans une salle de classe, le cours d'animagus avait commencé, et, ce matin, Daniel était encore plus sévère. Il demanda directement à ses étudiants de se transformer en animal, ce qui était pratiquement impossible à réaliser. Hermione regrettait d'être toujours présente à ce cours, si elle avait eu un peu de courage, elle aurait fait comme ses amis, et elle serait sortie, mais l'envie de devenir un chat était trop forte, et elle resta.

A la fin, Ron, qui n'avait obtenu aucun résultat se vit dispensé de revenir. Ce fut aussi le cas de Pansy et de Goyle. Seule Dean, Lavande, ainsi qu'Hermione avaient réussi le test et avaient encore le droit d'assister de nouveau à ce cours

Cette discrimination de la part du professeur Océan ne plaisait pas aux parents des élèves. De plus, ils avaient appris que Daniel était un être de lumière. Une pétition était même en train de circuler. En effet, les sorciers qui devenaient des êtres de lumière ne pouvaient plus se transformer en animal.

« """""""""""""""""""""""""""»

En sortant du cours, Hermione fut étonnée de ne voir ni Harry, ni Draco et elle décida d'aller les chercher. Ils devaient être encore à la bibliothèque en train de réviser.

De petits cris aigus attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille. Intriguée, elle alla voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Harry était assis sur une table, nu les jambes écartées, pendant que Draco, qui n'avait plus ses habits, mais qui avait toujours ses chaussures et ses chaussettes lui faisait l'amour.

«- QUE FAITES-VOUS, cria Granger, écarlate, vous ne pensez qu'à ça ? Vous devriez avoir honte, c'est une bibliothèque, un lieu d'études et de réflexions. »

Potter avait bien envie de dire à son amie de se taire, qu'elle n'avait pas a leur faire la morale, mais il ne dit rien, car c'est Draco qui le fit à sa place.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, à cette heure-ci ? »

« - Vous aussi ! »

« -Non, pas nous, aurais-tu oublié que nous n'allons plus au cours d'animagus ? »

«- Non, mais il est fini, c'est celui de défense contre les forces du mal que vous loupez en ce moment. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller ! »

Sur le chemin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sermonner ses amis :

«- Vous avez été ensemble tout le week end, mais non ! Cela ne vous suffit pas ! Il faut que vous recommenciez ce matin. Tu as de la chance, Harry, d'être un homme, tu serais déjà enceinte, à ce rythme. Tu devrais demander une potion à Sirius. »

«- Mais il n'existe aucune potion qui permettrait à un homme d'avoir des enfants ! »

«- Je pensais à une potion qui calmerait vos envies de faire l'amour tout le temps. »

« """""""""""""""""""""»

Le temps passa, Harry reprit peu a peu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et fit des progrès dans toutes les matières, surtout en métamorphose, au point d'avoir un meilleur niveau qu'Hermione. Ce matin, il devait envoyer son dossier de candidature à l'école des fondateurs, car il ne voulait pas se voir refuser l'accès au concours d'entrée parce qu'il avait remis sa demande trop tard. Mais avant de se rendre à la volière, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait un document, les lettres de recommandations. Il en fallait trois, une d'un professeur de potion, une autre de celui de défense contre les forces du mal, et la dernière de celle du professeur de métamorphose. Les deux premières seraient faciles à obtenir, pas la troisième.

«- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour écrire votre lettre, Mr Potter ! s'écria McGonagall. Je m'oppose à ce que vous soyez fondateur ! »

« - S'il vous plait, si je n'ai pas votre lettre je ne pourrais pas passer le concours. »

« -Vous n'avez pas le niveau requit ! pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le tenter ? Et même si par miracle vous le réussissiez, vous ne pourrez pas suivre les cours, votre niveau est trop faible. »

« - Sirius croit en moi, il dit que je suis parfaitement capable d'avoir mon diplôme ! »

« - C'est votre parrain, il ne voulait pas vous faire de la peine. »

« - Thomas aussi ! »

«- Il vous ment, il a fait ses études dans cette école, il sait bien que jamais vous ne pourriez suivre là bas. Renoncez tant qu'il est temps. La seule lettre que je vous écrirais c'est pour une école d'auror. »

«- Jamais je n'abandonnerais. »

« - Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à devenir fondateur ? Vous ne savez pas en quoi consiste ce travail. Tout ce que vous voulez faire c'est suivre les traces de ce Salinger ! »

«""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Déprimé, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune où il prit son dossier d'inscription qu'il déchira avant de jeter à la poubelle. Toutes ces heures à réviser, et tout ça pour en arriver là ! C'en était finit de ses rêves... à quoi bon continuer ses études, si c'est pour faire un métier qu'il n'avait pas choisi ?

«- Mais que fais-tu, Harry ! cria Hermione. »

« - Tu ne le vois pas ? Je jette du papier. »

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas après tous les efforts que tu as fait ! »

«- Pourquoi pas ? »

«- Mais ce n'était pas ton rêve de devenir fondateur ? »

«- Les études sont trop chères, je n'ai pas les moyens de les suivre, répondit Harry au bord des larmes. »

« - McGonagall a refusé de te faire la lettre, c'est ça ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

«- Je suis désolée. Mais tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de te l'écrire ? »

«- Non, il faut qu'elle soit de la main d'un professeur de métamorphose. »

«- Dumbledore n'était-il pas lui-même professeur de métamorphose ? »

« Ce n'est plus le cas, il est le directeur, cela ne sera pas pris en compte. »

«- Je voudrais tant d'aider. »

« -Tu connais un professeur de métamorphose ? »

«- Non. »

« - Alors tu ne peux rien pour moi. »

Harry alla dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, il ne vit pas qu'Hermione avait récupéré le dossier dans la poubelle. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne fasse rien et laisse son ami tirer un trait sur ses rêves.

A suivre chapitre 11, vérité, à ne pas manquer.

merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez un peu de tempsvous pouvez me laissez une review

See you, klpdd


	11. Vérité

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**A Sev Snape:** tu as raison MacGo est pas gentille du tout, bouh la vilaine, lol, mais il se peut qu'une aide inattendu arrive, qui sais? sinon dans ce chapitre des révélations, d'où le titre vérité, voilà bonne lecture et merci de ta review.

**A Lululle**: si Harry avait demandé de l'aide avant de jeter son dossier, il est trop orgueilleux le petit , dire qu'il en connaît un de prof, ah la il est un peu bête. lol, merci de ta review.

**A vert émeraude:** vi tu as déviné, mais on peut se poser la question: toute vérité est elle bonne à dire? A méditer. Pour la potion faudra demander à sevy lui devrait savoir la faire, lol, mais pas tout de suite, Harry doit faire ses études. merci de ta review.

**A Amy keira:** Harry va se ressaisir, et bientôt, mais en dis pas plus, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** Mcgo dixit le livre 5 veut tout faire pour qu'Harry soit auror, sans même se demander si lui le veut, mais elle sera punis de sa méchanceté, je m'y engage personnellement, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve:** pauvre Harry il n'a rien compris du tout, mais il se peut qu'une potion existe, faudra demander à sévy, bien sur quand ce dernier sera disponible là il est occupé avec son époux, faut pas les déranger je tiens à ma vie. Pour la lettre qui sait peut être qu'elle va arrivé un jour, croisons les doigts.merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** haha pauvre Mcgo tu ne l'aimes pas toi aussi, t'inquiète les méchants sont toujours punis, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Kuroro la pieuvre du désert vous remercie de votre intérêt pour ses fics.

**Chapitre 11: vérité ( Depalmas)**

Harry commença à sécher quelques cours, il ne faisait plus ses devoirs, et ses notes baissèrent rapidement à un point tel qu'il devint vite le dernier de sa promotion. Après une semaine, il décida de ne suivre plus que le cours de Sirius, de Rémus et de Thomas, et "oublia" de se rendre aux autres, ce qui mit en colère tous les autres professeurs.

Bien sûr, McGonagall avait fait la morale au survivant : elle lui expliqua que s'il ne se remettait pas vite au travail, il risquait d'être renvoyé du collège, mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Bref, rien ne se passait comme l'avait souhaité Daniel. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son fils néglige ses études. Le responsable de tout ça ne pouvait être que l'immonde professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« »

Ce matin, Harry était en cours avec son parrain, mais il ne faisait pas la potion, il se contenta de regarder son chaudron vide. Draco essaya en vain de le convaincre de faire un effort.

«- Je ne pense pas que Sirius sera content, fait quelque chose, ne reste pas là les bras croisés ! »

«- Toi aussi, tu es contre moi ? »

«- Je suis avec toi, mais ce n'est pas en refusant de travailler que les choses vont s'arranger. Tu as pensé à ton avenir ? »

«- Oui. Je travaillerais dans le magasin de Fred et George. »

« -Tu peux faire autre chose. »

« -Ah ! Oui, quoi par exemple ? »

«- JE TE PRIE DE NE PAS PARLER A TON VOISIN PENDANT MON COURS ! cria le professeur Black. »

Sirius était debout devant son filleul et son regard était froid.

«- C'est comme ça que tu comptes réussir ton concours ? reprit-il méchamment. »

«- Quel concours ? »

« -Celui que tu dois passer dans trois mois. »

«- Ah ! Celui là. »

«- Oui, alors tu vas faire la potion ! »

«- Attends que je réfléchisse ….. Non. Je n'en ai pas envie. »

«- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ! »

«- Je n'en ai pas envie. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

«- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, tu n'es pas mon père ! »

«- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu m'as demandé de t'écrire ta lettre. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour ? »

« -… »

«- Que tu me considérais comme ton père, que tu ferais tout pour que je sois fier de toi. Apparemment tu ne comptes pas tenir ta promesse. Je regrette de t'avoir cru et d'avoir signé cette lettre. Si tu ne veux pas faire la potion, je te demanderais de sortir de cette salle. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Tu sors et tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu ne reviendras que lorsque que tu seras décidé à travailler. Et cesse tes caprices d'enfant gâté, tu es trop vieux pour ça ! »

« -Ce n'est pas un caprice ! »

«- Alors travaille ! tu risque d'avoir une potion difficile le jour ton examen, tu as besoin de t'exercer tu n'as absolument pas le niveau en potion et tu sais parfaitement que si tu rates une épreuve, tu seras recalé, même si tu as d'excellentes notes à toutes les autres. »

« -Ne te fatigues pas, je ne peux pas le passer de toute façon. »

«- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas de peur d'échouer. »

« -Je n'ai pas peur de l'échec. Le professeur McGonagall a refusé d'écrire ma lettre et tu sais bien que si j'envoie un dossier incomplet je ne pourrais pas me présenter à l'examen. »

« -Donc tu préfères abandonner au lieu de te battre. Alors oui, dans ce cas, tu fais bien de renoncer maintenant, tu n'es pas assez courageux pour devenir fondateur. Tu devrais lutter pour obtenir ce que tu veux, mais non ! monsieur préfère se lamenter sur son sort, et passer pour un martyr. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attitude de ta part, a moins que devenir fondateur n'était qu'un caprice de ta part. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ? Tu crois peut être que je suis incapable de d'aider ? »

«- Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais je n'ai pas pensé à venir te voir. Il est trop tard de toute façon. »

«- Il te reste une semaine pour avoir la lettre, et McGonagall n'est pas le seul professeur de métamorphose sur terre. »

«- Tu en connais un ? »

« -Oui et toi aussi tu le connais ! Il te l'aurait écrite, cette lettre, si tu avais pensé à la lui demander. »

«- Qui est-ce ? »

« -Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire son nom, pas après la façon dont tu m'as parlé aujourd'hui. »

«- S'il te plait ! j'ai vraiment besoin de cette lettre. »

«- Non. Va faire un tour. »

Harry, le regard fier, la tête droite, sortit de la classe. Ses camarades étaient scandalisés par ce que venait de faire Black : au lieu d'aider son filleul, il l'enfonçait encore un peu plus. Tous arrêtèrent de travailler, même Hermione.

«- On se remet au travail ! Le premier qui ne fait rien ira rejoindre Potter ! »

Bien sûr, Draco se leva, il ne voulait pas que son époux reste seul, mais Sirius lui interdit de sortir.

«- Tu restes ici ! cria t-il. »

«- Mais Harry a besoin de moi. »

«- Non. Laisse-le seul, et peut être qu'ainsi, il comprendra que rien n'est facile dans la vie. »

C'est dans un silence de mort que se termina le cours de potion.

«"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

«- C'est entièrement de votre faute ! À cause de vous s'il ne travaille plus ! Vous lui avez fait croire qu'il pourrait devenir fondateur ! Vous savez qu'il ne pourra pas y arriver ! cria un homme en colère. »

Curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait être, Harry se rendit là d'où provenaient les cris. Le professeur Océan tenait une discussion très animée avec son collègue, le professeur Salinger. Grâce au cours qu'il avait suivi avec Rémus, le garçon parvint à masquer sa présence. Il voulait écouter la conversation des deux hommes.

«- Oui je le sais. Il n'a presque aucune chance de le réussir, mais je respecte son choix, et je l'aiderais de mon mieux. »

«- Alors pourquoi avez-vous écrit le contraire dans votre lettre ? »

«- Quelle lettre ? »

«- Celle là ! répondit Daniel en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche. »

«- Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ! »

«- Oui. »

«- Rendez la moi ! Elle ne vous est pas destinée, à ce que je sache. »

«- Il n'en aura pas besoin. »

«- Rendez-la moi ! »

« -D'accord, puisque vous insistez ! cria Océan qui déchira la lettre avant de la remettre à son collègue. »

«- Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

«- Je refuse que Potter devienne Fondateur ! Je ne tiens pas a ce qu'il fasse comme vous ! »

«- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour décider ainsi de ce qu'il doit faire ? »

«- SON PÈRE ! »

« -Pardon ? Son quoi ? »

«- Son père ! Daniel Océan n'est qu'un pseudonyme, en vérité je suis James Potter, et je dois veiller sur le bonheur de mon fils. »

L'être de lumière cessa soudainement de parler. Il venait de se trahir devant un fondateur. Inquiet il regarda autour de lui, voulant s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus, et là, il vit avec stupeur que son fils l'écoutait. Il s'approcha de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Harry le rejeta.

« -Ne me touchez pas Mr ! cria l'adolescent. »

«- Mais Harry,... je suis ton père. »

«- Je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez ! mon père était quelqu'un de bien, il est mort en me sauvant la vie et je vous interdis de salir son nom ! Vous ne lui ressemblez même pas »

«- J'ai dû prendre une potion afin de changer d'apparence. »

«- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse ? »

«- Veux tu que je te donne une preuve ? »

« -Oui. Reprenez votre véritable aspect. »

«- Cela m'est impossible ! »

« -Pourquoi ? »

«- Parce que tout le monde saura alors qui je suis vraiment. »

«- Et vous ne le voulez pas ? »

«- J'ai pris d'énormes risques pour venir jusqu'ici ! Les êtres de lumière n'ont plus le droit de revoir leurs familles. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir été ressuscité. »

« -Sirius a pu me voir ! et sans se cacher lui ! »

«- Lui, c'est différent, il n'est pas vraiment de ta famille, rien ne lui interdisait de te voir. »

Afin de prouver sa bonne foi, Daniel sortit une carte de sa poche. Elle était semblable à celle qu'Harry avait avec lui.

« -Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Océan en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin. »

Le plan du collège apparut immédiatement. Le doute n'était plus permit, Daniel avait dit la vérité, il était bien le père du survivant. Mais ce dernier, malgré la preuve indiscutable qu'il avait sous les yeux, ne pouvait accepter cet homme en tant que tel.

Daniel laissa la carte à son fils et se dirigeât vers Thomas.

« -Je suis désolé, mais je vais être obligé de vous effacer la mémoire. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis. _Oubl_… »

«- NON ! hurla Harry, vous n'allez pas faire ça ? »

«- Je n'ai pas le choix, il risque de me dénoncer. »

« -Vous dénoncer ? Je ne crois pas. »

«- J'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne, et encore moins en un Salinger ! Si jamais il disait à ses copains les fondateurs que je n'ai pas respecté la loi, je risque de me retrouver en prison, voir même de recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur ! »

«- Il ne le fera pas ! »

«- C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre. Je dois le faire. »

« -Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais si vous lui lancez ce sort. »

Ne voulant pas fâcher son fils davantage, Daniel abaissa sa baguette.

«- Je vous préviens ! cracha t-il au visage de Salinger, si jamais vous en parlez à quelqu'un de ce qui vient de se passer, je vous tue ! Vous m'avez bien compris ? »

«- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis aussi père de famille, et je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on est séparé de son enfant ! »

« -Ah ? Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Le vôtre vient tout juste de naître. »

«- Parce que mon premier fils, Mathieu, à été assassiné par Voldemort, et que si jamais je pouvais le revoir, je ferais exactement la même chose que vous. »

« -Je ne le savais pas. Je suis désolé. »

«- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Mr Océan. Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire, et j'ai une lettre à écrire. »

Afin de ne pas être dérangé, ou surpris par quelqu'un, Daniel proposa à son fils de le suivre dans son bureau.

«"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

«- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un être de lumière ? demanda Harry. »

«- Seize ans. »

« -Quoi ? Vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour venir ? »

« -Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été mis sous la tutelle des Dursley, j'ai voulu revenir afin de te chercher, mais Dumbledore à refusé que je vienne. »

« -Et vous lui avez obéi bien gentiment. »

« -Il m'avait promis qu'en échange, il ferait sortir Sirius de prison, et qu'il donnerait du travail à Remus, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

«- Pourquoi maintenant ? »

«- Tu m'as forcé à le faire. »

«- Forcé ? »

«- Tu as refusé mon invitation, j'ai bien été obligé de venir si je voulais te voir. »

«- Je n'allais pas accepter, je ne veux pas devenir auror ! »

«- C'est pourtant ce que tu feras ! »

«- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon père que vous devez décider de mon avenir ! Je veux devenir fondateur ! Comme Thomas ! »

«- Je n'aime pas que tu sois si familier avec lui. À t'entendre parler on pourrait croire que tu le prends pour ton père. »

«- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est mon ami, et il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »

« -C'est pour cela que tu as envie de devenir fondateur ? »

« -En partie, oui. »

« -Je m'y oppose. Par sa faute, tu t'es mis en tête de travailler à OMS, et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais dans tous ces états uniquement parce que le professeur McGonagall a refusé de te signer la lettre. »

«- Comment savez vous qu'elle a refusé ? »

«- Parce que je le lui ai demandé. »

«- Vous avez osé faire ça ? »

«- Oui, mais uniquement pour ton bien, je voulais que tu sois auror tout comme j'aurais aimé l'être à ton âge. »

« -Mon bien ? Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, alors repartez pour le Canada et ne revenez plus jamais, je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

«- Harry, tu ne penses pas ce que tu me dis ? »

«- Je le pense, dire que j'étais fier de vous ressembler ! Rogue avait raison, vous êtes un monstre ! Je vous hais, ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole ! Soyez sans crainte, je ne dirais à personne que vous êtes mon père, mais en échange je vous demanderais de vous montrer plus courtois avec Thomas. »

Le Gryffondor quitta la pièce sans ajouter un autre mot laissant son père seul. Ce dernier était anéanti, son fils était en colère contre lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de l'année.

A suivre chapitre 12, il faut du temps, à ne pas manquer.

Merci d'avoir lue et si vous avez quelques chose a me dire n'hésitez pas.

See you klpdd


	12. Il faut du temps

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Eni:** Harry n'a pas finit d'avoir des infos, dans le 13 il va avoir un choc le petit, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris:** il est vrai que beaucoup ont les yeux verts, mais pas tous, et oui c'est un hasard lol. Je prends note tes remarques, mais lla description n'est pas mon fort, je me sens plus a l'aise avec les dialogues. Je note aussi les remarques pour marine, fais faire de mon mieux, voilà pour la santé dois aller voir mon docteur pour voir si je continues un traitement, merci de ta review.

**A Amy Keira**: voilà la suite et merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** oui il est pas gentil le papa potter, pour le concours tu en sera plus dans le 13, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** pauvre Daniel je dois être la seule à l'aimer, a si j'oubliais sa femme aussi lol, mais j'avoue que dans ma fic j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne se fasse pas aimer, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** une chose est sur Daniel va devoir se remettre en question pour que Ryry accepte de lui parler, et c'est pas si facile que ça! Merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** vi tu à raison, voilà la suite, pour le sucre peux rien faire désolée, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** contentede te revoir dans mes reviews, et aussi que ma fic te plaise toujours lol, voilà un autre chapitre, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous présentent un nouveau chapitre.

Klpdd espère que vous apprécierez ce moment de lecture….

**Chapitre 12: Il faut du temps ( Obispo)**

La colère nous fait dire des choses horribles, des choses que l'on ne pense pas toujours, mais sur le coup on ne pense pas au mal que cela peut faire, et sans le vouloir vraiment, on crée une blessure qui mettra du temps à disparaître.

Harry en voulait beaucoup à son père, après tout ne l'avait il pas abandonné à son sort ? Ne l'avait il pas obligé à vivre avec des moldus qui le méprisaient ? Et après plus de seize ans d'absence et d'ignorance les plus totales, James avait eu l'audace d'imposer ses propres choix à son fils ! L'adolescent ne pouvait accepter cela et il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ou pour être précis, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Privé d'amour paternel, il dût grandir et se construire seul, ne pouvant compter que sur lui. Mais une chose était sûre pour le survivant, il ne laisserait jamais personne décider à sa place de sa vie, et encore moi un père qu'il croyait détester.

La réaction d'Harry était certes un peu excessive et il avait été un peu trop dur dans ses propos, croyant avoir été le seul à souffrir de cette séparation. Mais ce n'était pas si simple : James avait dû vivre sans voir grandir son fils, sans pouvoir l'aider dans les moments tragiques de son existence en suivant les aventures de son enfant par l'intermédiaire des journaux.

Voilà où on en était maintenant, un père et son fils étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers incapables de communiquer, le premier aveuglé par une jalousie non justifié, et le second par une colère qui l'avait rendu sourd. Il faudra du temps afin que la situation s'améliore, mais avaient ils le cœur assez grand ?

La première chose que fit Harry après avoir quitté le professeur Océan fut de se rendre dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait plus garder le portait de son père. De rage il le jeta contre un mur tout en hurlant, _« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » _Après ce fut le tour de la carte du maraudeur qu'il déchira avant de jeter dans la cheminée, et enfin la cape d'invisibilité mais comme il n'arrivait pas à la déchirer, il la mit directement dans le feu en espérant qu'elle brûlerait. Enfin débarrassé de tous ces souvenirs, il s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce pour ne plus bouger.

« """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Sirius s'en voulait, jamais il n'aurait dû se montrer aussi cruel envers son filleul, qui était parti depuis déjà plus d'une heure et ne semblait ne pas vouloir revenir. Cela avait été une bêtise de le renvoyer de son cours, seul Merlin savait ce que l'adolescent pouvait faire dans son état. Inquiet, il décida de partir à sa recherche.

«- Hermione demanda-t-il, peux-tu surveiller tes camarades, s'il te plait ? Je dois sortir un moment. »

« -Oui, mais où vas-tu ? »

« -Je vais chercher Harry. »

« -Je viens avec toi ! s'écria Draco qui s'était levé de sa chaise. »

« -Tu devrais finir ta potion. »

« -Harry est plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quelle potion ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi, s'il te plait ! »

«- D'accord. »

Sirius voulut visiter toutes les salles et pièces du château, ce qui risquait de prendre plusieurs heures, voir quelques jours. De toute évidence ce n'était pas une bonne méthode. L'élève proposa à son professeur d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry chercher la carte du maraudeur, ce qui devrait simplifier les recherches.

« """"""""""""""""""""""""""""»

La chambre en question était dans un désordre indescriptible, et dans la cheminée se consommait lentement mais sûrement la fameuse carte et une cape. A l'aide d'un sort d'attraction L'adulte fit sortir ces objets du foyer, et ce n'est qu'après, qu'il vit que son filleul était en pleurs dans un coin. Le cœur brisé, il se précipita à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras, l'adolescent blottit sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.

« -Sirius ! Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Tu avais raison de me faire la morale. Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Tu es comme un père pour moi... »

« -Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Mais ne reste pas comme ça, tu te fais du mal. Au fait, certaines de tes affaires étaient en train de brûler dans la cheminée. »

«- Je sais c'est moi qui les ais mise. »

« -Quoi ! Harry ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que tu as de ton père ! »

«- Je n'en veux plus ! Je ne veux rien qui vienne de cette personne ! »

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul se comportait de cette façon. Lui qui aimait tant son père, qui voulait tant devenir comme lui, et là il semblait vouer envers lui une haine incompréhensible. Bien sur si l'être de lumière avait eu la curiosité de regarder la carte, il aurait vu qu'en ce moment il y avait deux Potter dans le collège.

Harry ne rajouta pas un seul mot. Sirius, plus ou moins rassuré, retourna dans sa classe finir son cours. Draco, quant à lui resta toute la fin de la matinée avec son époux.

« """"""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Après avoir pleuré tout le matin, Harry décida de se reprendre en main. Il allait retourner en cours. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir au professeur Océan en échouant à son concours.

Ensemble, les deux amants se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre dans le cours de Binns, et ils avaient un peu faim.

Dés que Harry entra, il fut accosté par un élève de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, et encore.

«- Tu paries combien ? Lui demanda celui-ci. »

«- Parier ? Mais sur quoi ? »

«- Sur le renvoi du professeur Océan bien sûr ! »

«- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi serait il renvoyé ? »

«- Tu ne savais pas que nos parents ont signé une pétition pour exiger qu'il soit licencié ? Le directeur n'avait pas le droit d'engager un être de lumière pour le cours d'animagus. Bien sûr, c'est à Dumbledore de prendre la décision. Il a convoqué tous les professeurs et a fait annuler tous les cours de l'après midi ! Si tu veux mon avis on a toutes les chances d'avoir un nouveau professeur. »

« -Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »

« -Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne l'aime ici ! »

«- Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un être de lumière. »

«- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu veuille qu'il reste ! »

«- Je ne prends la défense de personne, tout ce que je veux c'est lui prouver qu'il a tord. »

«- C'est pas tout ça, mais tu ne m'as pas dit combien tu voulais mettre dans ton pari, tu peux te faire beaucoup d'argent… »

« -Tu vas te taire ! hurla le survivant malgré lui. Nul autre que lui avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Daniel, mais inconsciemment il ne voulait pas que son père reparte, il avait tant de choses à lui dire, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être fondateur. Et ne parle plus jamais de ton pari stupide sinon tu risque de gagner un très long séjour pour l'infirmerie! »

« """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""»

Harry demanda à Hermione de lui passer tous les cours qu'il avait raté, lui expliquant ce qu'il avait appris le matin, mais ne mentionna pas le fait que le professeur Océan soit son père, ce qu'il ne dit à personne. La jeune fille fut scandalisée par le comportement de l'être de lumière.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider, tu vas vite rattraper ton retard, et ce soir je viendrai avec toi pour voir Sirius et tu auras ta lettre ! »

« -Tu es gentille mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard, je n'ai plus mon dossier. Je vais devoir en demander un autre. »

« -Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Le jour où tu l'as mis dans la poubelle, je l'ai récupéré et je l'ai recollé. »

«- Hermione, tu es formidable ! »

« -Je sais, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

« -Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

«- En réussissant ton concours par exemple. »

«"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" »

Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, Daniel en se montrant sévère et peu patient envers ses étudiants avait finit par se faire détester de tous, et à ce jour plus aucun élève ne se rendait à ses cours. Sa présence en tant que professeur était donc remise en cause.

Le professeur d'animagus fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. En entrant dans la pièce, Daniel sentit les regards de ses collègues posés sur lui. Tous étaient présents, et aucun n'avait un visage amical.

« -Veuillez vous asseoir, Mr Océan, dit Dumbledore, froidement. »

«- Je préfère rester debout. »

«- Asseyez-vous ! J'ai à vous parler. »

« -Que me voulez-vous ? »

«- Comme vous le savez… »

«- Épargnez-moi un discours interminable, dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir. »

«- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais être obligé de vous renvoyer. »

«- Et pour quels motifs s'il vous plait ? Ne suis je pas un bon professeur ? »

«- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous juger sur ce point. »

«- Alors pourquoi ? »

«- Vous le savez parfaitement. »

«- Je sais que je me suis montré un peu trop sévère, si j'accepte de rependre dans ma classe tous les élèves qui souhaitent suivre mon cours, et que je me montre plus patient envers eux, je pourrais rester ? »

« -Non. Vous voyez, les parents de vos étudiants ont du mal à accepter qu'une personne qui a perdu toutes ses facultés à se transformer en animal puisse apprendre cet art si difficile à leurs enfants. »

«- Et vous êtes de leur avis ? »

«- Bien sûr que non, j'ai appris vos exploits de la part de vos amis. Je dois même vous avouer que j'ai été impressionné par votre talent. Arriver seul à devenir un animagus ! J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là, mais soyez réaliste, plus personne ne voudra revenir à votre cours et je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me séparer de vous. »

Daniel regarda ses anciens amis. Ni Rémus, ni Sirius, n'avaient pris sa défense et aucun des deux n'avait le courage de s'opposer au directeur. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils semblaient être d'accord avec Lui. Cela fit mal à l'ancien maraudeur. C'était comme s'il était trahi par ses frères.

« -Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? »

«- Non aucune. »

« -Je refuse de quitter Poudlard. »

« -Je vous laisse une semaine pour faire vos bagages. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous trouverais vite un remplaçant. »

Le seul qui eu de la peine pour Daniel fut Thomas. Lui seul pouvait savoir ce que l'être de lumière ressentait en ce moment.

«- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il, je m'oppose à votre décision ! Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer le professeur Océan uniquement parce qu'il est un être de lumière. »

« -Je n'ai pas le choix. »

«- Vous l'avez ! Donnez lui une seconde chance, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. »

«- Les choses étaient différentes pour vous. Aucun de vos étudiant ne s'était plaint de votre comportement. De plus, je ne peux pas garder un professeur qui ne donne plus de cours, je serai la risée de tous. »

« -Donc vous préférez vous séparer d'un excellent professeur plutôt que de vous affirmer comme le directeur de ce collège. Vous me décevez. »

« -Je n'ai aucun autre poste à lui offrir. »

«- Donnez lui les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

«- Et vous que feriez vous ? »

«- Je prendrais en charge les cours d'animagus. »

«- Et si je refuse ? Que feriez vous ? »

«- Vous aurez dans l'heure ma lettre de démission. »

«- Thomas, soyez raisonnable, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Vous m'y obligez. Alors ? Que décidez-vous ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui répondit à la question. Daniel s'était rapproché de son collègue.

«- Professeur Salinger, pouvez vous sortir avec moi ? »

« -Pardon ? Vous me demandez quoi là? »

«- Je dois vous parler. »

«- Aaaah ! Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ici ? »

«- Non, ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester entre nous. Venez, ne faites pas toutes ces manières, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

«- D'accord. Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je sortir un moment ? »

«- Bien sur, Thomas, nous ne sommes pas pressé. Prenez votre temps. »

Une fois dehors, et aussi à l'abri des autres, Daniel préféra prendre toutes les précautions d'usage, il se rapprocha de Thomas afin de lui murmurer ce qu'il voulait lui dire. N'oublions pas que les murs ont des oreilles, et qu'il y avait de nombreux portraits prêts à rapporter n'importe quoi, du moment que cela pouvait semer la zizanie et leur apporter un peu d'aventure dans leurs vies sinistres.

«- Je vous remercie de votre proposition, et, bien que je voulais votre poste, je crains de devoir refuser. Avez-vous pensé à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'un de vos étudiants se transformait en chat ? »

«- Non. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas envisagé cette éventualité. »

«- Vous auriez dû ! »

«- Tout ce que je voulais était de vous éviter le renvoi. »

«- Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi. Après toutes les méchancetés que je vous ai dites, vous prenez ma défense ? C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin ? »

«- Oui, je ne tiens à pas ce qu'Harry souffre encore de se voir séparé une fois de plus de son père. »

« -Il me déteste, il refuse que je lui adresse la parole. »

«- Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas sur le coup, il doit déjà le regretter. »

«- Qu'en savez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas dans sa tête. »

« -J'ai dit la même chose à mon père le jour où les aurors l'ont emmené à Azkaban. C'était pour lui faire croire que je ne souffrais pas. Deux mois après il se tua en tentant de s'évader. Je ne me suis pas pardonné d'avoir été si méchant avec lui. »

« -Vous ne savez pas mentir, vous ne lui avez jamais dit ça. »

« -C'est la vérité ! »

« -Vous ne dites ça pour me faire croire qu'un jour Harry me pardonnera tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que jamais il ne me considéra comme un père. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tous que je rentre au Canada. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me donner des nouvelles de mon enfant... Vous pouvez faire ça, au moins ? »

«- Vous croyez qu'en fuyant comme un lâche vous arrangerez le problème avec votre fils ? Si vous partez maintenant plus jamais vous ne pourrez le revoir. »

« -C'est peut être mieux ainsi. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Dumbledore dont le teint avait la même couleur que ses cheveux sortit de la pièce .

«- Professeur Océan ! cria-t-il, venez vite ! Nous avons besoin de vous, le professeur McGonagall vient de perdre connaissance et Sirius ne sait pas quoi faire ! »

A cause du malaise du professeur de métamorphose, la décision de renvoyer ou non le professeur Océan fut reporté à plus tard. Les deux êtres de lumière passèrent la nuit avec leur collègue à l'infirmerie, et aidèrent Mme Pomfresh. Le lendemain McGonagall était hors de danger, mais son état ne lui permettait pas d'assurer ses cours.

Beaucoup d'élèves perdirent leur pari avec toutes leurs économies. Personne ne s'était attendu à un tel renversement de situation.

A suivre chapitre 13, la porte ouverte, à ne pas manquer.

Merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouviez mettre une review...

See you à tous klpdd


	13. La porte ouverte

**Réponses aux review:**

**A Amy Keira**:comme ma fic finit bien pour tout le monde ou presque je dirais que oui ça va se faire, mais pas tout de suite, merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris:** pour Daniel il va finir par s'arranger, mais plus tard, pour Dumbledore peux rien faire, il m'énerve un peu, surtout dans le 5. Pour le nombre de chapitres, au début il devait avoir 15, maintenant ce sera 20, mais qui sait peut être plus sais pas encore. Sinon une dernière chose, tu ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, l'histoire doit surtout se baser sur Harry , et j'ai quelque idées, dans le prochain promis. Merci de ta review

**A Onarluca**: voilà le chapitre avec un peu de retard, il a été assez dur a mettre en page, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** oui elle est malade, oui elle va être remplacer, mais pas par Daniel, sinon comment Harry va t'il avoir sa lettre? Merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** pas eu la fin de ton review, mais merci ça fait plaisir que tu lise ma fic

**A Popov:** voilà la suite et merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** c'est bien que tu vois Daniel sous un autre jour, espérons que Harry aussi, merci de ta review

**A Minerve:** c'est sur Harry en ce moment sera d'accord pour se jeter dans les bras de son père, mais pour l'étrangler, mdr, oui Rogue est un peu prof de DCFM, tout comme Sirius et Rémus, mais Harry a besoin d'un prof de métamorphoses, thomas a déjà fait la lettre, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle:** voilà enfin la réponse a ta question, Ryry va bien trouvé un prof de métamorphose, alors tu as bien une idée de qui c'est? Sinon je t'invite a lire le chapitre 13

Les yaourts Bia ainsi que les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

_Message de la pieuvre, la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre, il était écrit seulement à moitié, et par principe je ne mets pas de demi chapitre, voilà désolée pour l'attente et merci d'avoir patienté_.

Chapitre 13: La porte ouverte ( Obispo)

Par pure conscience professionnelle McGonagall voulut rester à Poudlard, elle prétextât que son malaise était dû à un peu de fatigue, et que dans quelques jours elle serait de nouveau sur pied. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas partager l'avis de la sous-directrice, il lui dit qu'il avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant, et il insista pour qu'elle aille se reposer un peu, dans un endroit calme et isolé. C'est donc l'âme en peine que Minerva décida de quitter temporairement le collège afin de prendre un peu de vacances.

Les cours de métamorphoses furent donc maintenus et ce malgré le fait que le nouveau professeur ne soit toujours pas arrivé. Harry, ce matin, était très nerveux, en effet si ce soir il n'avait pas envoyé son dossier de candidature à l'école des fondateurs, il pouvait faire une croix sur le concours. Il se rendit donc avec tous ses petits camarades dans la salle de classe.

Le fait d'avoir un nouveau professeur aurait dû redonner espoir au jeune Potter, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et s'il refusait de lui signer la lettre ? Et s'il s'avérait être incompétent ? Et s'il ne venait pas tout simplement ? En son fort intérieur il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à demander de l'aide à son parrain.

Dix minutes, vingt minutes, le temps passa lentement et aucun signe du remplaçant, le doute finit par s'installer durablement dans l'esprit d'Harry, et cela donnerait la victoire au professeur Océan qui grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion et à son charme avait emprisonné le rêve de son fils dans une cage. L'adolescent ne pouvait plus rester assis à attendre, en voulant se lever il fit tomber son livre.

« Harry calme-toi, tu es trop tendu, murmura Draco. »

« Je ne peux pas me calmer! Et pourquoi met-il tout ce temps pour venir ? »

« Il a dû être prévenu à la dernière minute. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Et s'il refuse de me signer ma lettre ? A qui vais je le demander ? »

« Tu demanderas à Sirius… »

« Ce sera trop tard ! »

Harry tout en parlant ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe, il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que tous ses camarades avaient cessé toute conversation.

« Désolé pour le retard, s'exclama la personne qui venait d'arriver. »

Le cœur du survivant cessa de battre, il crut reconnaître la voix d'Alexandre, mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui, que pourrait il bien faire à Poudlard et en plus en tant qu'enseignant ? L'adolescent se retourna dans le but de mieux voir son nouveau professeur. Il était grand, très mince, les cheveux blonds et avaient les yeux verrons l'un vert clair et l'autre marron foncé, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le frère jumeau de Thomas.

Sous le choc les yeux de Potter sortirent de leurs orbites, et il ouvrit la bouche en grand, ce qui le fit ressembler à une carpe. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris en effet Draco, Hermione et Ron ne s'attendaient pas eux non plus à voir Managua en tant que remplaçant de McGonagall.

En voyant l'air surpris de l'un de ses élèves, Alexandre ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un conseil des plus judicieux.

« Harry, s'écria t'il, il faudra que tu apprennes à respirer la bouche fermée, c'est essentiel. »

Cela provoqua un rire collectif, et rouge de confusion le Gryffondor ferma sa bouche.

« Mr Salinger, s'exclama t'il, mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Donner un cours, c'est bien ce que l'on fait dans une salle de classe, à moins que les choses ont changé et que les salles de classes servent à autre chose. »

« Mais… vous… êtes professeur…….. de métamorphose ? »

« Oui, cela t'étonne tant que ça ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous me l'avez pas dit ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question non plus. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour des autres élèves d'être surpris, qui pouvait être cet inconnu que Potter avait l'air de bien connaître, et pourquoi l'avait il appelé Salinger?

Alexandre alla derrière le bureau et s'y assit en croissant les jambes. Il sentit sur lui le regard interrogateur de la part de quinze de ses étudiants, afin de répondre aux éventuelles questions et de commencer son cours, il reprit.

« Bonjour à tous, à partir de maintenant je serai votre professeur de métamorphose, je m'appelle Alexandre Salinger, et je suis le frère de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire où vous en étiez dans vos cours ? »

Bien sur ce fut Hermione qui fut la première à lever la main, elle fut la seule aussi.

« Nous venions de commencer la page soixante neuf de notre livre Mr., répondit non sans une certaine fierté la préfet en chef. »

« Les métamorphoses complexe, c'est bien ça ? Peux tu nous faire une démonstration ? »

« Bien sur, s'écria la jeune fille très sur d'elle, après avoir agité sa baguette dans tous les sens et prononcé une formule interminable et imprononçable pour quelqu'un de normal. Elle réussit à transformer un vulgaire morceau de bois en arbre. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué, c'est très facile! Il suffit de suivre le protocole et de se concentrer. »

Cette prestation si brillamment réussit déclencha l'admiration de tous, enfin pas tout à fait Alexandre ne semblait pas ébloui par l'exploit de sa jeune élève, et oublia de la féliciter d'avoir si bien réussit sa métamorphose, au lieu de ça il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir.

« Facile s'indigna Ron, parle pour toi, tu dois être la seule à y arriver. »

« C'est parce que tu ne travaille pas assez, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de réviser ? Mais non tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ! »

« Je ne vais pas apprendre toutes les formules par cœur quand même ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, la métamorphose demande beaucoup de rigueur. Comment veux tu réussir à transformer quelque chose si tu ne connais pas la formule ? Vous êtes d'accord avec moi professeur Salinger? »

« Je regrette Hermione, mais je ne partage pas les même idées que toi. Ce n'est pas en devenant un livre ambulant que tu réussiras à faire une métamorphose et encore moins en récitant série de mots que l'on peut modifier l'aspect des objets, Tu ne dois te servir que de ta puissance magique rien de plus. »

« Le professeur McGonagall était du même avis que moi ! »

« Parce qu'elle a des méthodes de travail dépassé et d'un autre âge, elle ferait mieux de les changer, ou de prendre sa retraite. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour que je fasse comme elle. »

« C'est pourtant un excellent professeur, grâce à elle je n'ai raté une seule de mes métamorphoses. »

« Tu me juges donc incapable d'assumer ce poste à sa place ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Mr. »

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas comme le professeur McGonagall que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ! »

« Je suis désolée Mr, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais comme vous n'êtes pas officiellement professeur, je voulais vous aider un peu. »

« Avant de travailler à l'O.M.S, j'ai enseigné la métamorphose pendant cinq ans à l'école des fondateurs. »

Sur ce Alexandre se leva et alla ramasser le livre qu'Harry avait fait tomber, et le remit sur la table, après il demanda qui avait; comme Ron; des difficultés sur les métamorphoses complexes. Bien que beaucoup d'élèves auraient aimé revenir sur ce cours, personne ne le dit de peur de subir la moquerie de leurs camarades.

« Dans ce cas, vous rangez vos livres et vous me sortez une feuille, dit Salinger. »

A contre cœur, les adolescents obéirent, après avoir mis leurs livres dans leurs sacs, ils sortirent un parchemin, et se préparèrent à écrire une plume à la main. De toute évidence leur nouveau professeur n'allait pas les aider, et pire encore il allait leur faire faire une interrogation surprise, même Hermione qui se réjouissait d'habitude appréhender cet exercice craignant sûrement d'avoir une très mauvais note, et de ne plus être la première de sa classe.

« Vous pouvez lâcher vos plumes, reprit Alexandre, je vous ai demandé de prendre une feuille, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait pour écrire dessus. Vous allez vous concentrer que sur cette page blanche, et ne pensez qu'à une seule chose, la forme que vous vouliez lui donner, si vous faites ça, sans penser à autre chose, elle se transformera en cette chose, sans que vous n'ayez besoin de dire la moindre formule magique, et sans utiliser votre baguette. »

Le premier à réussir fut Harry, il était tellement content qu'il oublia qu'il se trouvait à un cours et laissa exploser sa joie.

« Génial ! Cria t'il en se levant. »

« C'est bien Harry lui murmura Alexandre à l'oreille, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'hurler comme ça, tu vas déconcentrer tes camarades. »

« Désolé Mr bégaya t'il, je ne… »

« Ce n'est pas grave rassit toi maintenant. »

Tous réussirent cet exercice sauf Hermione qui voulait absolument utiliser une quelque conque formule magique, ses principes étaient encrés profondément en elle, et elle aurait du mal à accepter une autre façon de voir les choses.

A la fin du cours Harry aurait dû aller voir Alexandre afin de lui demander d'écrire sa lettre, mais il n'osait pas. En effet il avait passé ses deux mois de vacances chez lui, et ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, ne lui avait posé aucune question à celui qui lui avait fait réviser ses cours de métamorphose. La tête basse il sortit de la classe, mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras.

« Où vas tu ? Demanda ce dernier, tu n'aurais pas oublié de demander quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »

« Il ne voudra jamais. »

« Comment peux tu le savoir si tu ne lui pose pas la question ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« C'est ça, viens avec moi, on va le voir dans son bureau, et tu lui demande. »

Le blond força donc le brun à se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Salinger, ce dernier rangeait ses affaires, puisqu'il devait rester à Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour ses deux élèves.

« Un problème ? demanda t'il »

« Harry a quelque chose à vous dire, s'exclama Malefoy. »

« Oui, que veux tu ? s'étonna Managua. »

Mais le survivant ne put ouvrir la bouche et ne savait comment faire sa demande, Ce fut donc à son époux de faire la demande à sa place.

« Il a besoin que vous lui écrivez une lettre de recommandation. »

« Une lettre de recommandation, mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je puisse passer mon concours pour faire mes études à l'école des fondateurs, murmura le survivant, mais si vous ne voulez pas la faire, je… je …. je … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas l'écrire cette lettre, s'indigna Alexandre. Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait une pour passer ce concours. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé à Thomas ? Il t'aime bien, il te l'aurait faite. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fais Mr. »

« Alors pourquoi viens tu me demander de t'en écrire une ? »

« J'ai besoin de trois lettres, dont une d'un professeur de métamorphose. »

« Tu l'as demandé au professeur McGonagall ? »

« Oui, mais elle a refusé, elle a dit que je n'avais pas le niveau pour ce concours. »

« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas cru au moins ? Après ce que tu viens de faire à mon cours, je peux t'assurer que tu as largement les capacités pour le réussir. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Bien sur, je ne mens jamais. Ne laisse pas les autres te dire le contraire. »

Quand Harry sortit de la salle il avait le sourire, après avoir remercier Alexandre, il se précipita dans la volière afin d'envoyer sa candidature, et c'est avec la tête haute qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son repas.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La mine réjouit du survivant n'échappa à personne. Hermione bien que contente pour son ami lui demanda la raison de sa joie si soudaine. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait enfin obtenu sa lettre de recommandation et parla fort et distinctement afin qu'un certain Océan puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier de colère quitta la table des professeurs. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher son fils de devenir fondateur, la porte qu'il avait réussit à fermer sur le rêve de son enfant venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre, tout en se demandant s'il devait encore rester à Poudlard. Il avait échoué en tant que professeur et surtout en tant que père.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Daniel surprit bien malgré lui une conversation, Thomas avec un étranger, ce dernier était un grand blond ( Nda: non pas celui avec une chaussure noir, mais deux, il a deux pieds) et avaient les yeux de couleurs différentes. Les deux hommes avaient l'air de se connaître et leur embrassade plus qu'intime quand ils se séparèrent prouva qu'ils devaient être des amis, voir même plus.

Tout devient clair dans l'esprit de l'être de lumière, la raison qui avait poussé Salinger à le retenir au collège n'était pas comme le prétendait ce dernier, c'est à dire de laisser le professeur Océan avec son fils afin qu'il puisse être avec lui, mais parce qu'il l'avait dénoncé à ses supérieurs sûrement dans le but de se faire bien voir, ou d'obtenir une promotion.

Tout ça ne se serait jamais produit si Harry n'avait pas interdit à son père de faire le sortilège d'amnésie sur son collègue. Daniel avait été bien naïf sur le coup, un Salinger ment par nature, il ne sait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Patiemment il attendit que les deux hommes se séparent avant de sortir de sa cachette, et discrètement il voulut se rendre dans sa chambre afin de partir avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter. Mais il fit tomber quelque chose et Thomas le vit, ce dernier alla parler avec son collègue.

« Bonsoir professeur Océan, dit il »

« Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait. Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas vous mettre mon poing dans votre figure, peut être parce que vous êtes handicapé. »

« Ce que je vous ai fait ? C'est comme ça que vous me remercié d'avoir pris votre défense face au directeur. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

« De quoi parliez vous ? »

« La personne avec qui vous étiez c'est un fondateur n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

« Vous lui avez demandé de venir pour qu'il puisse me mettre en prison. »

« Je n'ai pas trahit votre secret. »

« Dans ce cas que vient il faire ici, si ce n'est pour m'arrêter. Je vois très clair dans votre jeu Mr le traître. »

« Qu'allez vous imaginer, C'est le professeur Dumbledore qu'il lui a demandé de venir afin qu'il puisse remplacer le professeur McGonagall. »

« Vous semblez le connaître, vous êtes toujours aussi complices avec les remplaçants de vos collègues ? »

« C'est mon frère. »

« Alors c'est donc vrai vous êtes de faux jumeaux. »

« Comment savez vous que j'ai un frère jumeau ? »

« Vous venez de me le dire ! »

« J'ai juste dit qu'il s'agissait de mon frère, et ne me dites pas que c'est la ressemblance vous a fait deviner notre lien de parenté. »

« Bien sûr que non, je le savais déjà.»

« C'est une information que peu de personnes savent, comment l'avez vous eu ? »

« Je suis navré, mais c'est un secret, je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Je veux savoir comment l'avez su ! Dépêchez-vous de me répondre, je peux vous lancer un sort qui vous délira votre langue, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai fait parler des plus coriace que vous. »

« Ne me menacez pas, vous ne me faites pas peur. »

« Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous vous étiez réellement renseigné à mon sujet, je n'ai toujours pas été aussi gentil que maintenant. »

« Pour votre bien, il vaut mieux que certaines choses restent caché, alors faites ce que vous voulez, jamais je ne parlerais. De toute façon vous êtes fort en parole, mais je sais que vous n'avez jamais tué personne, ai-je raison ? »

Thomas aurait aimé le faire taire, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais à ce moment les couloirs se remplirent, les élèves avaient finit leurs repas et se rendait dans leurs salles communes, afin de ne pas leur monter une mauvaise image de lui, Salinger renonça temporairement.

« Pour cette fois-ci je ne vous ferai rien, mais je finirais pas le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Malgré son air assuré, Daniel était quand même soulagé, la venue des étudiants lui avait donné un peu de répit, mais pour combien de temps ? Il ne pourrait pas garder son secret indéfiniment, mais il appréhendait la réaction de son collègue. Seul Merlin pouvait savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer à ce moment.

A suivre chapitre 14, Dans mon rêve, à ne pas manquer.

Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez un peu de temps, thank you.

See you klpdd


	14. Dans mon rêve

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Amy keira:** voilà le chapitre dans les temps cette fois ci, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** espérons que ce soit toujours le cas, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** pauvre James, n'oublie pas qu'il a été trahit par un ami a lui, alors il se méfie et voit le mal partout, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** vi Harry va pouvoir passer son examen, bientôt dans le chapitre suivant, contente que tu apprécie Alexandre, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** la suite, mais est ce a la hauteur de tes attentes ? Va savoir, dépêche toi de lire et de me le dire, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

La pieuvre du désert tient à remercier Mephy et son groupe pour avoir accepter d'apparaître dans la fic, bisous a toi et si tu sort un disque sans me le dire, je me fâche, ok?

**Chapitre 14 : Dans mon rêve ( Depalmas)**

L'enfant venait d'avoir neuf ans. Il était seul dans le grenier de sa maison et, contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, lui ne s'amusait pas, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il avait une potion à faire, et pas n'importe laquelle, une potion très difficile et qui demandait à celui qui la réalisait de très grandes connaissances.

Malgré les efforts que fit le garçon, il rata son mélange et le liquide prit une couleur verdâtre au lieu du pourpre tant attendu. Conscient d'avoir raté son exercice, il chercha à modifier la couleur de cette mixture, et par n'importe quel moyen, du moment où elle serait pourpre, mais ni les baies rouges, ni aucun sortilège ne donna un résultat : la potion était ratée.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, peu de personne l'aurait réussie, alors pourquoi un enfant de neuf ans devait-il la faire, au lieu de jouer avec ses frères et sœurs ? Peut être parce qu'il était fils unique, et aussi parce qu'il était né d'une famille de sorcier, et que la tradition voulait qu'il ait une éducation stricte, mais là, c'était un peu trop. Son père exigeait de lui d'être le meilleur en tout, car en plus de faire des potions, l'enfant devait aussi réviser les métamorphoses, l'histoire de la magie, les sorts complexes, et surtout la magie noire, ce qui ferait de lui un sorcier accompli avant même qu'il ne commence à l'étudier officiellement dans une école de magie.

La tête baisée, les larmes aux yeux, il attendait que son père vienne voir le résultat de son devoir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur, l'échec de son fils était pour lui inexcusable.

«- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as fini ? cria-t-il d'une voix forte et méprisante. »

« -J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Père, murmura le gamin, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. »

« -Tu n'aurais pas plutôt bâclé ton travail ? »

« -Non, j'ai essayé, je vous jure que j'ai tout fait pour la réussir. »

«- Tu ne dois pas essayer, si tu n'es pas parvenu à obtenir une potion pourpre, c'est que tu n'as rien fait pour. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi! »

L'enfant, en relevant la tête, avala sa salive, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la peur que provoquait en lui la présence de son père, mais ses yeux trahissait son état de terreur et il savait qu'il allait lui demander de la refaire.

« -Je dois la recommencer ? demanda-t-il un sanglot dans la voix. »

« -Tu oses poser la question ? bien sûr que tu la refais, jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes, tu la referas encore et encore. »

« -C'est trop dur, je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« -Tu prends le problème à l'envers, c'est parce que tu n'y arrive pas que tu crois que c'est difficile. »

L'homme était toujours ainsi avec son fils, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier et le mettre plus bas que terre. Bien que l'enfant ne manquât de rien, hormis un peu d'amour de son père, il n'était pas vraiment heureux, grandissant dans l'ombre de ses ancêtres qui avaient tous été de très grands sorciers, puissants et respectés, aussi bien que craints de tous.

«- Vous me demandez l'impossible, Père, se plaignit le gamin, je suis trop jeune pour faire ce que vous me demandez. »

«- A ton âge, **il**_ pouvait déjà le faire les yeux fermés. » _

« -Ne me confondez pas avec **lui**_ cria le garçon en colère. » _

A ce moment il ne savait pas qui "**il**_" pouvait bien désigner, mais une chose était sûre, le fait d'être mis en compétition avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un inconnu, ne plaisait pas à l'enfant. _

« -Je ne peux pas te confondre avec lui, il était plus doué que toi, et quoi que tu fasses tu n'arriveras jamais à son niveau. Cependant tu es un sorcier, et je tiens à ce que tu fasses de hautes études, afin de prendre ma succession, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Alors ne me déçois pas, surtout ne me déçois pas ! »

« -Oui, Père, répondit le fils, je ferais tout pour que vous soyez fier de moi. »

Daniel sortit de son rêve en pleurs, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour oublier ces événements qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance. Malgré tout, jamais il n'arriva à obtenir de son père le moindre intérêt. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que ce dernier s'était toujours montré gentil et aimable envers les amis de son fils, donnant ainsi une image de père modèle. Tous ses mensonges étaient restés à jamais gravé dans la tête de l'homme qui avait une haine envers celui qu'il l'avait éduqué.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il apprit qu'il avait des frères, deux pour être exact et que son père n'avait eu de cesse de les chercher afin de faire d'eux ses véritables héritiers. James, sans le vouloir, se mit à les haïr, il avait compris que c'était avec eux que son père le confondait. Sans explications, il avait fuit le foyer de ses parents, et s'était marié un peu vite. Certes, il était amoureux de Lily, et avait eu un fils. À la naissance de son enfant, Harry, il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne pas l'élever comme il l'avait été par son père.

En se levant, Daniel alla prendre un peu l'air dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le parfait clone de son père, reproduisant avec une exactitude terrifiante ce qu'il avait subi avec lui sur son enfant. Ce dernier avait fait son choix, et il allait sans le savoir exactement suivre les traces de son grand-père, qui avait été fondateur en son temps.

L'idée de voir son fils devenir comme son père était ce que Daniel craignait le plus, et là, grâce à l'aide inattendue de Managua, le pire cauchemar de l'être de lumière allait se réaliser. Afin de connaître les résultats du concours, le professeur décida de rester à Poudlard, même si plus rien ne devait justifier sa présence.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Dans le but d'avoir des explications, et savoir comment Daniel en savait autant sur lui et sa famille, Thomas décida d'aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Lui était le seul à avoir pu divulguer des informations. Salinger sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte entra chez le directeur.

« -Bonjour Thomas, dit-il, vous me semblez de mauvaise humeur ce matin, vous avez un problème ? Prenez donc un siège, je vous sers un café ? »

«- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler gentiment avec vous. Je voudrais juste que vous me disiez pourquoi le professeur Océan, où devrais-je dire James Potter… »

«- Vous ne deviez pas connaître sa véritable identité, s'exclama Albus ne laissant pas le temps à Salinger de finir sa phrase. Qui d'autre que vous le sait ? »

« -Personne, mentit Thomas, qui préféra ne pas préciser qu'Harry le savait lui aussi. »

« -Vous le saviez pendant la réunion ? »

« -Oui. »

«- Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous aviez tant insisté pour qu'il reste ici. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous donner tout ce mal, à la fin de l'année il devra repartir sans avoir jamais dévoilé à Harry qu'il est son père. »

« -En attendant laissez-le avec son fils, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment. Mais étiez-vous obligé de lui parler de moi ? »

« -Parlez de vous ? Je ne vois pas ce que voulez dire ? »

«- Il sait des choses à mon sujet, il semble même connaître des choses sur mon père, que moi-même j'ignore. »

« -Vous croyez donc que c'est moi qui lui ai dites ? »

« -A part vous, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. »

« -Je peux vous assurer que je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« -Alors comment sait-il que j'ai un frère jumeau ? Comment a-t-il appris les dernières paroles que j'ai dites à mon père le jour où il est parti en prison ? Vous seul étiez présent ce jour là. »

« -Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi, il a dû l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« -A part vous je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le faire. »

« -Mais pourquoi le prenez-vous aussi mal ? Cela vous déplait-il autant qu'il en sache autant sur vous ? »

« -Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas en sache autant sur mon passé. Même Séverus qui a été mon disciple n'a jamais rien su au sujet de mon père. »

« -Il voulait juste savoir qui enseignait à son fils, il ne pensait pas à mal quand il s'est renseigné à votre sujet. »

« -Et vous avez pris soin de l'aider dans ses recherches. Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! »

« -Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, il semblait déjà tout savoir de vous, et de surtout de votre père, le jour où il est venu me demander un poste de professeur dans mon école. »

«- Vous n'avez pas eu la curiosité de lui demander comment il a eu ces informations ? »

«- J'avoue que sur le coup cela ne m'est pas venu à l'idée. »

Tout en parlant, le directeur essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de Thomas. De toute évidence, ce dernier ne croyait pas ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore, qui pourtant disait bien la vérité. En aucun cas il n'avait voulut porter préjudice à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en divulguant ce genre d'information a quiconque.

« -A l'avenir je vous serai gré de garder pour vous ce que vous savez au sujet de ma famille… »

Une explosion provenant du fond de la pièce interrompit une fois de plus Thomas dans son discours. Une jeune fille couverte de poussière, sortit de la cheminée. Elle était grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux jaunes. À ses cotés se tenait un petit chat noir dont les yeux étaient d'un violet profond. Après s'être débarrassé de la suie qu'avaient ses habits, elle s'approcha des deux hommes.

L'apparition surprise de cette adolescente, et surtout du chat, avait rendu muet Salinger qui aurait aimé se trouver ailleurs.

«- Désolée s'exclama-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte, je ne fais que passer, continuez donc ce que vous faisiez, ne tenez pas compte de ma présence. »

« -Mademoiselle ! cria Albus, avez vous une idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez en ce moment ? »

«- Bien sûr ! je suis à Poudlard. Pourquoi vous me le demandez, vous ne le savez pas ? »

« -Ne vous moquez pas de moi; Mlle, qui êtes vous ? »

« -Je suis la nouvelle élève, Marine Andrès, on ne vous a pas prévenu de ma venue ? »

« -C'est donc vous... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon bureau, vous ne deviez pas m'attendre dans la grande salle ? »

« -J'y étais, mais comme vous ne veniez pas, j'ai décidé de me promener un peu, et je me suis perdue. »

«- Retournez-y, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini de discuter avec le professeur Salinger. »

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle ne savait pas comment retourner dans la fameuse pièce.

«- En ce qui me concerne, s'écria ce dernier, la conversation est finie, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Je vais vous laisser, il serait dommage que je sois en retard pour mes cours. »

« -Non, elle n'est pas fini, laissez-moi le temps de vous expliquer… »

Mais Thomas ne laissa la possibilité au directeur de se défendre. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Daniel avait eu ses informations par le directeur et par personne d'autre.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Culottée, c'est ce qui désignait le mieux la nouvelle élève. Dès qu'elle retourna à la grande salle, elle prit place à la table des Gryffondor, et commença à se servir copieusement, sous le regard étonné de ses nouveaux petits camarades.

Le directeur voulut bien sûr lui faire passer le test du choixpeau, car tout nouvel élève, devait le passer afin de pouvoir intégrer sa maison, mais Marine semblait avoir un certain mépris pour le règlement, et resta assise, malgré le fait que Dumbledore lui ai demandé et ce à plusieurs reprise de le rejoindre à la table des professeurs.

« -Melle Andrès, cria-t-il, ayant perdu son calme légendaire, je vous prie de venir. Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir votre maison, mais au choixpeau ! »

« -Vous devriez boire moins de café; Mr, répondit l'adolescente, cela vous rend nerveux, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. »

Pour répondre ainsi au directeur, il fallait être suicidaire, ou de sa famille. Pourtant Marine n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, juste une nouvelle élève qui intégrait Poudlard en septième année.

« -Venez au moins me rejoindre afin que je vous présente à vos nouveaux camarades. »

Marine se contenta d'aller à coté du directeur, se présenta plus que brièvement, et retourna s'asseoir.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Un bal avait été fait pour l'anniversaire de Poudlard, mille ans cette année, et cela valait bien une petite fête. Pour l'occasion, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs avaient eu le droit de faire venir leur famille et leurs amis.

Pourtant ce bal avait faillit être annulé puisqu'il n'y avait aucun groupe. Dumbledore avait pourtant demandé au groupe Aédéde revenir chanter, mais la chanteuse désormais sur le déclin avait refusé la si généreuse invitation. Elle ne s'était pas remise de ses dernières visites au collège, mais le pire avait été quand elle avait reçu une lettre d'un producteur sorcier qui félicitait le chanteur du groupe pour sa si brillante performance lors du dernier bal.

Mais la chance fut du coté du directeur car le groupe Requiescant in pace proposa spontanément de venir chanter lors de la fête.

Malgré le fait que Daniel était le plus bel homme de la soirée, personne n'alla le voir pour l'inviter à danser, il resta seul à regarder les autres s'amuser. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry qui dansait très collé à son époux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'acceptait pas ce mariage, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'aurait pas de place pour lui dans la vie de son fils, et que son meilleur ami Sirius avait pris sa place en tant que père envers le survivant. Dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui.

« -James, c'est bien toi ? que je suis contente de te revoir, cria la personne en question. »

La personne en question était une jolie jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus.

« -Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, Mlle, lui répondit il froidement, je m'appelle Daniel. »

«- James ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« -Vous reconnaître, mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois Melle…? »

« -Virginie, je suis la petite sœur de Rémus, tu m'as déjà oublié ? »

« -Caliméro ? C'est toi ? Comme tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! tu es devenue une très belle femme. Mais comment as tu su qui j'étais ? Je pensais que personne ne pourrait me reconnaître. »

« -N'oublies pas que tu as été mon premier amour. Tu auras beau changer d'apparence, ton regard reste le même. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais devenu un être de lumière ? »

« -Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« -je suis venue voir Thomas et mon frère. Et toi, pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart, personne ne veut danser avec toi ? »

«- Tout le monde me déteste ici. »

« -Pas moi. Rémus et Sirius savent qui tu es ? »

« -Non, je ne leur ai rien dit et c'est mieux ainsi. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, viens avec moi, ne reste pas seul. »

Mais Daniel préféra refuser l'invitation prétextant un horrible mal de tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Virginie, mais il savait bien que Thomas ne serait pas loin, et il n'avait pas très envie de parler à son collègue. Dans l'indifférence générale, il sortit de la salle et alla dans sa chambre.

Il est vrai que comparé à Daniel et malgré leurs efforts non négligeables, Sirius et Thomas étaient loin d'égaler sur le point de la beauté avec leur collègue, mais ce sont eux qui eurent le plus d'invitation à danser. Malheureusement pour les adolescentes, ils étaient tous les deux fiancés, le premier à Hermione, et le second à Virginie. Rémus, toujours célibataire, se fit un plaisir à être le cavalier de toutes ces jeunes filles en quêtent d'un chevalier servant. Bien sur, elles avaient aussi tenté de séduire le mystérieux Alexandre, jusqu'à l'arrivé de son époux, qui fusilla du regard toutes celles qui avaient eu l'audace de s'approcher trop prêt de son mari.

« -Laissez le tranquille, cria-t-il, il est à moi ! »

Dans le but de prouver à toutes ses dires, il attrapa le blond par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche, sous les yeux dégoûtés des jeunes filles. Décidément ce soir, tous les beaux mecs étaient déjà pris.

Bref tout se passa bien pour cette dernière soirée, surtout pour Ron qui avait pendant un instant oublié qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ses études, du moment qu'il pourrait vivre avec Maêlisse, il serait heureux. Malgré un emploi du temps surchargé dû aux entraînements intensifs, Olivier réussit à se libérer afin de pourvoir être un peu avec sa petite amie Clémentine.

Peu avant la fin du bal, le chanteur du groupe Requiescant in pace Lucien, avait préparé une petite surprise aux élèves. Il était au milieu de la salle et avait changé de vêtements pour mettre une chemise rouge pourpre légèrement entre-ouverte, ce qui laissait apparaître un torse imberbe, sur un jean noir moulant dont la ceinture était en cuir noir avec pour boucle un serpent qui se mord la queue. La raison pour laquelle il était descendu de l'estrade était qu'il tenait absolument à chanter en duo avec Thomas. Il avait eu vent de ses performances, et il n'était venu à Poudlard que dans ce but. Ce dernier était sans doute le plus étonné de tous, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chanteur d'un groupe très connu voulait à ce point chanter avec lui.

«- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper de personne ? demanda thomas visiblement gêné par cette invitation si inattendue. »

« -Ne vous faites pas prier, s'exclama Lucien, venez. »

Sous les acclamations des élèves les deux hommes commencèrent à chanter. Leurs voix, bien que très différentes, étaient complémentaires. Ce dernier bal de l'année finit plus tard que prévu. En effet, les jeunes filles ne voulaient pas laisser partir les chanteurs, sans que ceux-ci ne leur signent un autographe.

A suivre chapitre 15, plus d'importance, à ne pas manquer.

Un review avant de partir, merci d'avoir lu

See you klpdd


	15. Plus d'importance

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Amy Keira:** voila la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** ah tu aimerais que je réponde à ta question, ce sera le cas dans le chapitre 16, le titre devrait te donner une partie de cette réponse.

**A Procne Aesoris:** pour le mystère c'est que le début, les chapitres a venir marcherons par deux, et finiront bien au mauvais moment, comme celui la, mais ce sera aussi le cas du 17, et du 19, pour marine t'inquiète j'ai les choses en main, merci de te review.

**A Vif d'or:** contente que cela te plaise, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** tant mieux que tu aimes, voilà un chapitre un peu moins gaie, mais je tiens a te dire que c'est toujours un happy end, mais le chemin est pas toujours droit avant d'arriver au bonheur, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** tant mieux alors, c'était le but, merci de ta review

**A Lululle:** que veux tu séverus est très jaloux, c'est bien de ça que tu parles, mais il a eu du mal avec Alexandre au début, pour plus de détails voir l'ombre la poussière et la lumière ma prochaine fic et premier volet de cette trilogie, merci de ta review

Les Yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture, et vous demande de ne pas tuer la pieuvre, c'est pas de sa faute, elle sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Lol….

**Chapitre 15: Plus d'importance ( Depalmas)**

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencés, période de repos pour tous, sauf pour Harry qui décida de rester à Poudlard afin de continuer ses révisions, certes il savait tout sur la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal, mais il avait encore des difficultés a réalisé avec succès la moindre potion. Le concours aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois, et l'adolescent savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et il tenait à mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

Tous les jours, le jeune Potter réalisa donc une potion différente, sous l'œil critique et sévère du maître incontestable en ce domaine, Séverus. En effet ce dernier ne voulait pas laisser Alexandre seul, avec toutes ses filles qui lui tourné autour, Rogue ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était d'une jalousie des plus maladif.

Draco qui n'avait plus de famille, et nul part où aller pendant les fêtes, resta lui aussi. Les deux époux s'installèrent temporairement dans la salle sur demande, cette fois la pièce était devenue une chambre, avec un seul lit unique, et aussi une grande salle de bain.

A la fin des vacances Harry avait un meilleur niveau en potion, bref sur un plan purement théorique il était prêt, mais est il aussi prêt dans sa tête, pouvait il surmonter sa peur de l'échec, ou le trac lors de l'examen lui serait un dangereux allié ?

Il n'était pas le seul à appréhender ce concours, Daniel aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons, en son fort intérieur il espérait que son fils le rate, ce qui avait de forte chance d'arriver, en effet il était connu que peu d'étudiant n'arrivait à cet examen du premier coup, la plupart l'était à la seconde voir à la troisième tentative, et pour les plus chanceux, les autres jamais. Cela rassura l'être de lumière, son enfant n'avait quasiment aucune de chance de devenir fondateur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le jour tant attendu arriva, afin de se rendre sur les lieux Harry dut utiliser un transporteur, en effet les portoloin n'avaient pas assez de puissance pour un voyage si long.

Bien que c'était encore l'hiver, l'adolescent fut surprit par la chaleur. Quelle idée de cacher une école au milieu du désert ? Dire qu'il avait mis un gros pull en partant, il se sentit un peu bête.

L'école était très petite en comparaison avec Poudlard, et semblait néanmoins tout aussi ancienne. Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise, il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants et il était le seul à venir de Poudlard. Les autres candidats venaient d'écoles plus prestigieuses, et semblaient ignorés le jeune Potter. Sauf un grand blond d'aspect particulièrement repoussant.

«- Vous venez vraiment de Poudlard ? Dit il avec un dédain dans la voix »

« -Oui, et je suis fier d'être de cette école »

«- Personnellement je viens de l'école supérieure de magie, et mon père est un intime du directeur. J'aurais pu être dispensé de faire ce concours. »

«- Alors pourquoi êtes vous là? »

«- C'est évident, ceux qui entrent directement sans passer par l'examen, sont très mal vu. Mais je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, ce sont les meilleurs professeurs qui m'ont fait mes lettres de recommandation, ce qui ne doit pas être votre cas, les enseignants à Poudlard sont de parfaits inconnus. »

«- On n'est pas jugé que sur nos notes lors de l'examen ? »

« -Bien sur que non, sinon pourquoi demanderaient ils trois lettres de recommandation. J'espère que vous avez eu l'intelligence de ne pas demander à vos professeurs de faire ces lettres ? »

«- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ? »

«- Non, je ne suis pas fou. »

«- Et ils ont accepté de les écrire ? »

« -Avec de l'argent on obtient tout, mais il est vrai que pour les pauvres c'est plus difficile. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, J'ai de bon professeur, comme Black Sirius. »

«- Un ancien criminel en fuite ? Ce n'est pas avec ça que vous allez impressionné le jury. »

«- Sirius n'est pas un criminel, s'indigna le survivant qui se supportait pas que l'on puisse dire du mal de son parrain. »

«- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une lettre d'un certain McCléod , mais ce nom ne doit vous dire, il a été professeur dans cette école il fut un temps. Elle a coûté très cher à mon père, mais ça valait le coup, avec une telle signature impossible de rater ce concours. »

Ce qui était totalement faux, mais que voulez-vous, la nature humaine est ainsi faite, le besoin de se faire briller en publique est toujours très fort surtout chez les plus faibles, cela leur donne une supériorité sur les autres. L'arrogance de ce jeune homme énerva Harry au plus au point, il aurait bien aimé le faire taire, mais un autre étudiant vient à leur rencontre.

«- Alors Ludovic, s'exclama t'il, toujours à dire n'importe quoi aux nouveaux, tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Puis il s'adressa à Harry. Tu ne l'as pas cru au moins, il aime mentir dans le but de mettre le doute dans l'esprit des gens, les lettres n'ont aucune importance. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi plutôt conseil, je le passe pour la troisième fois cette année, je suis Jérèmy Stan, lui c'est Ludovic Roberts, un conseil ne l'écoutes pas, il aime casser les nouveaux, c'est sa façon de se divertir avant l'épreuve. Et toi ? »

«- Harry Potter. »

« Enchanté. »

Harry trouva que Jérèmy était beaucoup plus sympathique que l'autre garçon.

L'épreuve se déroula sur trois jours, le premier pour la théorie, et le second pour la pratique, et le dernier pour des entretiens de motivation, le niveau était très élevé, surtout pour la défense contre les forces du mal, où il était demandé de faire deux patronus de forme différentes, mais le plus dur fut la potion, une potion d'amnésie.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Deux semaines après avoir passé l'examen, Harry reçu enfin les résultats. Malgré le fait qu'il avait obtenu d'excellente note, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal, il fut recalé, en effet seul les cinquante premiers était admis, les autres recalés. Ironie du sort, pour le jeune Potter, il finit à la place du maudit, 51 éme. Toutes ces heures à travailler, tout ça pour rien, plus rien n'avait maintenant d'importance aux yeux du survivant. Bien sur rien ne l'empêcherait de le refaire dans un an, sauf la peur de raté de nouveau. N'osant avouer son échec à ses camardes, il prétendait ne pas avoir encore reçu les résultats, il ne voulait pas que son père sache, et je réjouisse de cette situation, pour le forcer à venir étudier à l'école du beau rocher au Canada. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de s'isoler afin de penser à son avenir, et à ce qu'il allait faire, sans que personne ne l'influence dans sa décision.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop sur de soi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait échoué, non par manque de connaissance, mais par une trop grande confiance en lui.

En colère il sortit de la grande salle, et ne fit pas attention aux personnes qui y entrait.

«- Bonjour Harry! Hurla une voix derrière l'adolescent. Tout va bien ? »

C'était bien la dernière chose à demander à l'adolescent, il était évident que rien n'allait, et cette question des plus banales, le mit dans une rage, ce dernier sans prendre la peine, de regarder celui qui avait osé lui adresser la parole, c'était inutile puisqu' il avait reconnu la voix de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

«- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, fiche-moi la paix. »

Ce n'est pas par méchanceté que Potter répondit de cette façon à son professeur, mais c'était sa façon d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toute sa haine, toute sa colère, malheureusement il n'avait pas choisit la bonne personne pour se défouler. Mais le mal était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il se retourna, et vit dans les yeux de Thomas, une certaine tristesse, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait dur dans ses propos.

«- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu aillais bien. Je ne pensais pas être indiscret en te posant cette question. Si tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu aurais pu le dire plus gentiment. »

«- Puisque tu tiens à le savoir, non ça va ne pas, répondit Harry sur le même ton, et je ne tiens à en parler, ni avec toi, ni avec personne. »

« -Ce n'est pas en hurlant que les choses vont s'arranger. »

«- Je le sais parfaitement figure-toi ! »

Les élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle s'étaient arrêtés, pour regarder le spectacle que leur offrait bien malgré eux le Gryffondor et le professeur. Attiré par cet agroupement de personnes Daniel alla voir ce qu'il se passait, une chose était sur, si on lui avait parlé de cette façon, il n'aurait pas eu la même patience que son collègue. En aucun cas, il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un lui parler avec si peu de respect.

Après avoir dispersé la foule, et demandé à tous ceux qui étaient présent de partir, il s'approcha de son fils, et lui donna une gifle magistrale.

« -Je te prie de ne pas hausser la voix Mr Potter. Peut'on au moins savoir ce qui te met dans cet état? »

« -RIEN DU TOUT, hurla Harry. »

« -Non ce n'est pas pour rien du tout que tu hurles sur l'un de tes professeurs ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

«- Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon père que je dois vous répondre. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, surtout pas à vous. »

L'adolescent se sentit un peu mal après ce qu'il venait de faire, il baissa la tête, afin de ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait, et dit dans un murmure un _excuse moi Thomas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris_, avant de partir en courant.

Daniel voulut le suivre, il voulait des explications, mais son collègue l'attrapa par le bras.

«- Lâchez-moi, hurla Océan, je dois le rejoindre. »

«- Il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. »

«- Vous semblez savoir ce qui le tracasse? »

«- Oui, en effet je le sais. »

«- Dans ce cas dites le moi, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

« -Il a raté son concours. »

« -Vous en êtes bien sur? »

« -Pourquoi doutez-vous ? Cette nouvelle devrait vous réjouir, c'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? »

«- Et comment l'avez vous su ? »

«- Le directeur de cette école, était professeur quand j'y ai fait mes études, dès qu'il a eu connaissance des résultats il a cru bon de me prévenir. »

«- Je savais bien qu'il n'aurait pas du le passer. Et vous vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider, c'est de votre faute s'il a échoué. »

«- Ce ne serait pas plutôt de la votre? Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous avez tout fait pour l'empêcher de faire ce concours. »

« -Et vous vous n'avez rien fait non plus pour l'aider. »

«- Pour l'aider ? Qu'entendez-vous par aider? »

« -Vous le savez parfaitement. »

«- Vous n'insinueriez quand même pas, que je devais le faire intégrer dans cette école sans qu'il ait à faire le concours ? »

« -Vous en aviez le pouvoir, vous auriez très bien pu le faire. »

«- Pourquoi l'aurais je fais? »

«- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit fondateur, comme vous, après tout c'est afin de vous ressemblez qu'il a décidé de suivre son pas. »

« -Parce que contrairement à vous, je ne lui impose pas mes choix, il tenait à passer cet examen, afin de vous prouver qu'il en était capable. »

«- Vous êtes sur, ce n'était plus à vous qu'il voulait le prouver ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me retenir avec vous ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ? »

«- Votre présence ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. »

«- Qu'est ce que vous en savez, ce n'est pas votre fils, cessez de vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. »

«- Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme son père, mais comme un ami. En ce moment il passe un mauvais cap, et il est vrai qu'il aurait besoin de l'amour d'un père, mais ce n'est pas vous qui pourrez lui donner. »

«- Vous êtes bien comme votre père, arrogant. Vous croyez être supérieur aux autres, que vous seul êtes parfait ! Cela vous amuse à ce point de manipuler la vie des gens ? »

«- Que vous ais je donc fait pour que vous me détestiez autant ? »

«- Vous êtes trop proche de mon fils, répondit Daniel en espérant que la réponse conviendrait. »

« -Ne me mentez pas, vous me haïssiez le jour même où vous aviez su qui j'étais vraiment, à ce moment vous ne saviez rien des relations que j'avais avec votre fils. D'où vient cette haine que vous avez envers moi ?»

«- Elle vient du fait que… »

Daniel ne finit pas sa phrase, il attrapa son collègue par le col de sa chemise, afin de rapprocher son visage, Salinger eu un recul, sûrement de peur que l'être de lumière n'essaye de l'embrasser de nouveau.

«- Ne bougez pas, cria ce dernier, vous risquer de tomber. »

«- Pourquoi vous me collez alors ? »

« -Afin d'éviter que quelqu'un entente ce que j'ai à vous dire. Alors ne bougez plus. »

Cette situation ne plaisait guère à Thomas, il est vrai que si quelqu'un surprenait les deux hommes dans cette position, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils étaient en train de parler en ce moment, à quel point ils étaient prêts l'un de l'autre, et que leurs lèvres étaient si proches, que de loin on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient.

«- Dépêchez-vous de me le dire, supplia le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Océan approcha sa bouche à l'oreille de son collègue, et finit par lui avouer la vérité.

« -Elle vient du fait que …. »

A suivre, chapitre 16, les meilleurs ennemis. À ne pas manquer.

Une petite review avant de partir, merci de lire

See you

klpdd


	16. Les meilleurs ennemis

**Réponses aux reviews**

**A Onarluca:** vi je continue par contre a l'heure actuelle sais pas où je vais m'arrêter, peut être 25 chapitres, merci de ta review.

**A Amy Keira:** voilà la suite merci de ta review

**A Vif d'or:** pauvre ryry en effet, le secret, mais pourquoi ne le dirais je pas, suis gentille, tout finit par se savoir, merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris**: oui tout à fait, mais c'est la seule fois où l'on parle de lui, sinon Harry et Draco tous les deux sans personnes d'autres, non mais…merci de ta review

**A vert émeraude:** du fait que, bah lit le chapitre c'est tout au début, voilà merci de ta review

**A Pollux,** oui je le sais , c'est ce qui fait mon charme, lol, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 : Les meilleurs ennemis ( Obispo)**

Océan approcha sa bouche à l'oreille de son collègue, et finit par lui avouer la vérité.

«- Elle vient du fait que notre père vous a aimé plus que moi! »

Sous le choc Thomas eu un mouvement de recul, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

«- Pardon !… Notre quoi? »

« -Notre père. »

«- C'est impossible… »

«- Pourtant c'est bien le cas, je suis le fils de Jonathan Salinger et d'Élisabeth Potter, mais notre père a jugé bon de ne pas me reconnaître à ma naissance, c'est pour ça que je porte le nom de ma mère. »

«- Vous oubliez un détail, il est mort avant votre venu au monde. »

«- En êtes vous si sûr ? »

«- Comment osez-vous ! »

«- Avez vous vu le corps ? »

«- Non, Dumbledore ne le voulait pas, comme il a été défiguré dans sa tentative d'évasion, il disait que je ne pourrais pas supporter le choc. »

« -Comme c'est pratique, vous ne pouviez pas voir que ce n'était pas lui. »

« -Dumbledore m'aurait aussi menti à ce sujet ? »

«- Non, il ne savait pas que notre père avait mis ses vêtements sur un cadavre dans le but de le faire passer pour lui, il lui en a toujours voulu de l'avoir dénoncé et fait mettre en prison,

«- Et vous avez l'audace de me traitez de menteur. Vous avez un peu trop d'imagination ! »

« -Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

«- Non, je crois que vous fabulez. »

«- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. A cause de vous ma vie fut un enfer, quoi que je fasse j'étais toujours comparé au grand Thomas, le génie de la magie, celui qui sait faire des potions les yeux fermés, celui qui a lancé son premier sort à quatre ans, celui qui donne tant de satisfaction de la part de son père. Sans même vous connaître, et à force d'entendre vos exploits, j'ai fini par vous maudire, vous le grand frère parfait, voilà la raison de ma haine. La réponse vous convient-elle ? »

« -Non, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez une preuve. »

«- Le fait que j'en sache autant sur vous ne vous suffit pas ? »

« -Vous avez pu avoir ses informations de la part de Dumbledore. »

« -Il ne m'a rien dit sur vous, il vous estime trop pour vous trahir en divulguant tous vos secrets. Mais puisque vous tenez tant à avoir une preuve, je peux vous en donner une: vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Harry a pu vous voler, bien malgré lui, tous vos pouvoirs, et qu'il en a pas éprouvé le moindre mal, hormis le fait qu'il ne les contrôlait pas? Avec votre puissance, il aurait du mourir, sauf s'il faisait parti de votre famille. »

L'être de lumière avait raison sur ce point, les pouvoirs des sorciers ne peuvent pas passer d'un individu à un autre sans causer des dégâts irréparables, et Harry n'en avait eu aucun puisqu'il était le neveu de la personne à qui il avait dérobé les pouvoirs.

«- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père ne m'a t'il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'est il pas venu me voir ? »

«- Au début il avait peur de vous voir puisqu'il avait masqué sa mort, et il ne tenait pas à ce que Dumbledore le sache aussi. Bien sûr plus tard, il a tout fait pour vous retrouver, mais vous n'étiez plus en Angleterre, il ne vous a jamais retrouvé votre frère et vous. Peu avant sa mort, il m'avait demandé de lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, et aussi de vous chercher afin que je puisse vous connaître, mais je n'ai rien fait dans ce sens. Je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

A ce moment, on pouvait se demander pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur la famille Salinger ? Pourquoi l'histoire ne cessait de se répéter comme un cercle vicieux ? Tout ça était dû à la malédiction qui frappa cette famille, et contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Virginie, ne devait pas se briser le jour de la naissance des faux jumeaux, mais au contraire s'activait ( nda: chapitre 18 de lpdr) . Elle consistait d'une part à faire que les pères se retrouvent à un moment où un autre séparé de leur enfant, et d'autre part que ceux qui aient déclenché ce mal aient la possibilité de se transformer en dragon. Thomas en fut le parfait exemple, non seulement il fut éloigné de son père, mais son fils mourut de la manière des plus horribles, par Voldemort lui-même. A ce jour, rien ne pourrait briser cette condamnation faite par les forces de la nature.

Jonathan avait pourtant cru que si son dernier fils ne portait pas son nom, qu'il serait à l'abri de ce mal, mais il fallait plus pour échapper à cette malédiction, et James avait lui aussi subit la perte de son enfant unique, et afin de ne pas le perdre, il avait préféré se sacrifier.

La vérité est bien plus cruelle que les mensonges, c'est bien pour ça que Daniel ne voulait rien dire à son frère afin qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais Thomas avait insisté et le professeur Océan n'arrivait plus à tout garder en lui.

« -Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous regrettez tant, cria le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les larmes aux yeux, de ne pas avoir pu m'humilier plus tôt ? »

«- De vous avoir mal jugé, d'avoir cru que vous ne pourriez pas vous occuper de mon fils, si j'avais parlé de votre existence à Albus, Harry aurait pu avoir une enfance normale. »

«- Je ne vous comprends pas, si vous me détestiez pourquoi regrettez vous que je ne me sois pas occupé de votre enfant. »

«- Vous avez bien vu la façon dont Vernon l'a traité. Si vous en aviez eu la charge, jamais vous n'auriez fait la même chose, et depuis que je vous connais, et malgré tout ce que je vous ai dit, je ne vous déteste pas tant que ça, j'étais seulement jaloux, il est plus facile de haïr une personne que de l'aimer. »

Thomas aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais les deux hommes dans leur conversation avait petit à petit monté le ton, ce qui attirant un certain ex-professeur Rogue, qui passait par-là par le plus grand des hasards. Tout ce que vit ce dernier c'était son maître en pleure, en probablement à cause de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«- Vous là, cria t'il à l'intention du professeur Océan, laissez le tranquille. »

Ce qui raviva chez l'être de lumière de vieux souvenirs, et de bien douleur aussi. James et Séverus avaient été amis au début de leur scolarité, ils étaient tous les deux les héritiers de grandes familles de sorcier, le premier de Gryffondor par sa mère et de Serpentard pour son père, le second de Merlin lui-même, ils avaient eu tous les deux la même enfance puisqu'il était tous les deux fils uniques. Alors comment et pourquoi avaient ils finis par se détester, passant du stade de meilleurs amis à celui de meilleurs ennemis. L'explication provient sûrement du fait que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se vouaient à cette époque une guère terrible, bien plus que maintenant, et n'oublions pas non plus de Voldemort était à l'épongée de sa puissance, et beaucoup de sorcier,s aussi bien aveuglé que fasciné par le seigneur des ténèbres, avaient décidé de le suivre dans le coté obscur de la force; surtout ceux qui avaient comme couleur de maison le vert et argent, dont Séverus faisait parti. Il y avait aussi Peter, qui ne supportait pas se faire rejeter de James, qui préférait la compagnie de Séverus à la sienne. Comment un Potter pouvait il trahir sa maison, celle de son ancêtre au profil de celle des lâches ? Bien sur Pettigrow ne savait pas que son ami avait aussi du sang de Salazar dans les veines, comment aurait il pu le savoir, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était briser cette amitié dès plus étrange, il ne cessa donc de répéter à Potter que Rogue n'était avec lui que par pure ambition, s'en suivit dispute, mal entendu et bagarre. James ne volant pas admettre qu'il pouvait avoir eu tord. La suite tout le monde la connaît, les deux élèves ne se parlèrent plus, saut pour s'insulter bien sûr.

«- De quoi tu te mêles Séverus, cria Océan. »

«- On se connaît ? Demande Rogue, les yeux injectés de sang. »

« -Euh…..non, répondit Daniel réalisant son erreur. »

«- Dans ce cas, vous me vouvoyez et vous m'appelez Rogue, pas Séverus. Et surtout vous ne parlez pas à Thomas sur ce ton, pour qui vous prenez-vous Mr. »

Afin de montrer à quel point il n'aimait pas que l'on embête son maître, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et visa l'inconnu.

«- Pétr… »

«- Séverus non, cria Salinger, ne fais pas ça. »

«- Mais il t'a… »

« -J'ai dis non, ne discutes pas mes ordres, il ne m'a rien fait. »

«- Je te connais, tu ne pleures pas sans raison. Et tu me demandes de rien faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal sans réagir. »

« -C'est pourtant ce que tu feras ! Maintenant laisses-nous. »

«- Je m'en vais puisque c'est toi qui me le demandes, mais sachez, reprit Séverus en s'adressant à Daniel, que si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je pourrais me montrer moins gentil que maintenant. »

Thomas continua de pleurer et Daniel avait de la peine de le voir dans cet état, il se rapprocha de ce dernier et le prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

«- Je suis désolé, dit il dans un murmure. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferez autant de mal »

«- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit? »

«- Vous avez insisté pour connaître la vérité, si vous voulez, je peux vous lancer un sort d'amnésie, ainsi vous auriez moins mal. »

«- Pour que j'oublie que j'ai un autre frère? »

«- Pour que vous oubliez votre douleur ! »

«- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit Thomas tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère. »

Après s'être rapidement essuyé les yeux, il commença à partir.

«- Je peux savoir où vous comptez vous rendre, demanda Daniel, avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. »

«- J'ai un cours à donner, je dois déjà être en retard.

« -Sûrement pas ! »

«- Pardon? »

«- Vous ne pouvez pas donner un cours dans cet état, venez avec moi. »

«- Où comptez vous m'emmener ? »

«- Dans mon bureau, vous avez sans doute des questions à me poser, et je pense que vous préfériez que nous ne soyons que tous les deux. »

«- D'accord, mais cinq minutes pas plus. »

Une fois dans le bureau Daniel demanda, ou plutôt il ordonna à Thomas de s'asseoir, après il lui fit une tisane à base de plante.

«- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien, dit il en voyant que son collègue n'osait toucher au liquide légèrement jaunâtre. Au fait, merci de m'avoir protégé face à Séverus. »

«- Ça doit être dur de me remercier, n'est ce pas? J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel frère aurait fait, ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal. »

«- Vous ne considérez vraiment en tant que tel ? Après tout le mal que je vous ai fait, vous arrivez à me considérer comme étant de votre famille ? Je vous devriez me détester, je le mérite. »

«- Oui, en effet, vous l'auriez mérité, mais je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute… »

«- Ni de la votre non plus, je n'avais aucune raison de vous faire payer pour ce que j'ai vécu, vous n'êtes pas responsable des agissements de notre père. »

«- C'est bon, je préfère ne plus parler de ça. »

«- Laissez moi finir, s'écria Daniel qui avait tant de mal à parler, J'ai été immonde avec vous, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses maintenant, vous n'êtes pas comme je le pensais, je comprends mieux pourquoi mon fils a décidé de vous prendre comme modèle. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous importunerai plus, demain je rentre chez moi. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

«- Comme vous me l'aviez si bien dit, Harry a besoin d'un père, et c'est Sirius pas moi. »

« -Vous allez lui dire au moins ? »

«- Non, je devrais? »

«- Oui, il a le droit de savoir. »

« -Je n'aurais pas le courage de lui parler. »

«- Dans ce cas écrivez-lui une lettre. »

«- Oui pourquoi pas, vous pourriez m'aider ? »

«- Vous ne savez pas écrire? »

«- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois y mettre. »

Mais il n'y avait aucune haine ni colère dans la voix des deux hommes, et on avait du mal à croire que cinq minutes avant ils s'engueulaient. Afin de rejoindre son frère à son bureau afin de l'aider, Thomas se leva mais ilfit tomber sa canne, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se baisser.

«- Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

«- Merci. »

Océan après avoir ramassé la canne, se mit à regarder la jambe de son frère avec un peu trop d'insistance.

«- Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez de cette façon, s'indigna Salinger. »

«- Rien. »

«- Dans ce cas, veuillez relever les yeux. »

«- Je me demandais si vous pourriez enlever votre pantalon. »

«- Pardon? »

« -Je vous demande si vous pouviez enlever votre pantalon. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

«- J'aimerais la voir. »

«- Mais vous êtes malade! Si vous croyez que je vais vous la montrer. »

«- Je voudrais juste savoir comment elle est, je sais bien que ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez et que je ne pourrais peut être pas vous guérir, mais je voudrais essayer. »

«- Vous n 'auriez pas pu me dire que vous vouliez voir ma cicatrice, au lieu de me demander de me déshabiller ? Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez m'aider. »

«- J'insiste, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry avait lui aussi beaucoup pleuré, il trouva refuge dans les bras de Draco qui ne savait pas comment le consoler, et avait du mal à trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

«- Je suis nul, s'écria le brun, pourquoi est ce que j'ai essayé ce concours, je n'avais pas le niveau, je suis nul. »

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il disait depuis plus de deux heures.

«- Ne dis pas ça, s'exclama le blond, tu te fais du mal. »

«- Je dis la vérité. »

«- Si tu as raté ce n'est pas parce que tu es nul, mais parce que le niveau du concours est très élevé, quand tu le repasseras tout sera plus simple pour toi. »

« -Non, je ne veux pas le refaire, je cherchai un travail. »

«- Dans ce cas je te propose qu'après nos études, on aille en vacances. »

« -Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on en a les moyens? »

«- Déjà on n'a pas eu de voyages de noces, en plus tu as besoin de repos. Après c'est moi qui irai travailler, toi tu reprendras tes révisions. »

«- Mais… »

«- Pas de mais, tu es mon mari, je dois de te soutenir que ce soit dans le meilleur, mais aussi dans le pire. »

« -Merci Draco, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser. Il est temps d'y aller ? »

« -Au lit? D'accord. »

«- Mais non! En cours, pour le lit faudra attendre ce soir. »

Quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas présent, après tout il était tout le temps en retard. Ce qui les surprit par contre, c'était que Marine avait profité de son absence pour être devant le bureau, et y imiter avec une perfection stupéfiante le professeur Océan, ce qui était dès plus étonnant vu qu'elle n'avait assisté à aucun de ses cours.

S'il ne s'agissait pas de son père, Harry aurait pu trouver ça marrant, mais il ne voulait pas trahir le secret, et se contenta d'aller s'assoire sans rien dire.

Quant à Marine, elle quitta l'estrade sous les acclamations de ses camardes de classe.

Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« -Désolée pour le retard, je me suis perdue. »

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Thomas, la personne qui venait de parler était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle avait de longs cheveux roux légèrement ondulés, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair, à la limite du gris. Peu rassurée, elle s'avança et se prit un pied dans sa robe, ce qui faillit la faire tomber, heureusement elle pu s'accrocher à quelque chose, ce qui évita la chute. Rassemblant tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage, elle se mit derrière le bureau, et d'une voix timide se mit à parler dans un murmure qui trahissait sa peur.

« -Je suis Jade McPeterson, je serai la remplaçante de votre professeur actuel. »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi il y avait un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Thomas n'aurait quand même pas osé démissionner sans rien dire à personne?

Toujours très intimidé par tous ces regards posaient sur elle, Jade décida de commencer le cours, et oublia de faire l'appel. Elle fit un monologue des plus impressionnant sur les différentes façons qu'avait un sorcier afin de pourvoir devenir un animagus, ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure qu'elle finit pas se taire, après la question d'usage, avez-vous des questions? Ce qui avait l'air d'un le cas, au vu de la tête des étudiants. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

«- Excusez-moi Melle, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de salle. »

« -Vous êtes bien là pour le cours d'animagus? C'est bien vous qui devriez avoir cours avec le professeur Océan ? »

« -Pas du tout, c'est défense contre les forces du mal. »

Rouge de confusion Melle McPeterson ne savait plus où se mettre, de toute évidence elle s'était trompée de salle de classe.

« -Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, dit elle avant de repartir très vite. »

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'eu jamais lieu, Thomas ne se rendit pas en salle de classe.

Ne pouvant pas renvoyer le professeur Océan, sans qu'il n'ait l'accord des quatre directeurs de maison, Dumbledore avait décidé d'engager un nouveau professeur afin d'assurer les cours d'animagus, en effet rien n'interdisait qu'il n'y ai deux personnes pour enseigner un même cours. Il espérait ainsi que Daniel se rendait compte que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et que ce dernier se décide à donner sa lettre de démission.

A suivre Chapitre 17, je te pardonne, à ne pas manquer.

J'espère que ça vous plait, vous pouvez posez vos questions, et si vous voulez que je développe plus l'histoire de James quand il devient un être de lumière n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ce sera fait par contre dans l'ombre, la poussière et la lumière, merci

See you klpdd


	17. Je te pardonne

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca**: Voilà un chapitre qui finit un peu, bah tu verras bien, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** Pour être précis demi frère, et n'oublie pas Alexandre non plus, voilà merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris:** Non 300 lésions et une autre fic qui n'a rien avoir dans la trilogie, par contre l'ombre, la poussière et la lumière est un titre provisoire pour le dernier volet, et j'ai trouvé le titre réel qui sera « le droit à l'erreur ». Marine revient dans le chapitre 18 et plus longtemps et fera ce que tu m'as demandé. Oui la prof est bien une amie a moi, mais dis pas qui, secret. Au lit ? Bien sur que Harry va y aller au lit dans ce chapitre et pas tout seul, et vive les Yaois, mdr, merci de ta review.

**A Amy keira:** voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** voilà la suite et merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** Harry sera aussi content que alex est son oncle lui aussi, faut pas l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** et t'as pas tout vu, ce chapitre est prevers lui aussi, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17: Je te pardonne ( Depalmas)**

Malgré tous ses efforts, Daniel n'arrivait pas à écrire la lettre, pourtant il devait la faire, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans rien dire à son fils. Bien sûr il en fit plusieurs, mais toutes allèrent à la poubelle, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à écrire, il avait comme un pincement au cœur, et il était intiment persuadé que son fils ne la lirait jamais, alors pourquoi se donner tout ce mal à l'écrire ? Daniel savait que s'il partait de cette façon, sans rien dire à personne, sans signer de lettre de démission, ce serait à la fois la meilleure solution, mais aussi la pire, car il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son enfant qui était un homme à présent.

Le professeur Océan quitterait donc le territoire de la Grande-Bretagne le lendemain avec le premier vol en direction du Canada à huit heures du matin, là où il reprendrait sa vie misérable de directeur de l'Académie de Beau Rocher, et il serait surtout loin de sa famille. Mais avant de partir définitivement, il voulait vraiment aider son grand frère, qui avait perdu l'usage d'une de ses jambes pour sauver la vie du Survivant. Mais Thomas n'était pas vraiment décidé à retirer son pantalon.

" -Ne faites pas toutes ces manières, s'écria Daniel et veuillez enlever votre pantalon, à moins que vous préféreriez que je le fasse moi-même. "

" -Je préfère le garder sur moi… "

" -Ne me dites pas que vous êtes si pudique, que vous n'osez pas vous mettre en caleçon devant votre petit frère ? "

"- Non ce n'est pas à cause de ça. "

"- Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais vous guérir si je ne vois pas la plaie. "

"- C'est que je n'ai pas… "

"- De caleçon ? Oui en effet cela peut être gênant. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, je ne regarderai que votre genou et pas plus haut. "

"- Mais non,…. j'en ai un, répondit Thomas mal à l'aise. "

"- Dans ce cas rien ne vous empêche de retirer votre pantalon. "

" -Sauf que je n'ai pas ….Mais que faites-vous ? "

Le professeur Salinger aurait dû savoir qu'il était inutile de discuter avec son collègue, qu'il avait toujours le dernier mot. Ce dernier voyant bien que son frère ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, pris la décision de le faire lui-même et commença à déboutonner les boutons du jean.

" -Je vous aide un peu à … "

" -C'est bon je peux le faire tout seul. "

" -Alors faites-le! "

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, si personne n'avait remarqué l'absence du professeur Océan, ce n'était pas le cas pour le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Inquiet de ne pas voir leur ami à ce repas, Sirius et Rémus décidèrent d'aller le chercher, Thomas avait dû se perdre une fois de plus 

En allant rejoindre les chambres des professeurs, les deux maraudeurs passèrent devant le bureau de Daniel, ce dernier semblait avoir de la compagnie, et d'après ce qu'ils entendirent ce n'était pas une visite de politesse, mais un peu plus.

" -Elle est immense, cria l'être de lumière, je comprends pourquoi cela vous handicape à ce point pour marcher. "

Lupin et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le professeur Océan ait une préférence pour les hommes, et apparemment ceux qui étaient bien battis. Après tout cela ne les regardaient pas, et ils ne devaient pas se mêler de ses histoires. Mais au moment où ils allaient repartir, ils reconnurent la voix de Thomas.

"- Aïe, vous me faites mal, je vous ai autorisé à la voir, mais pas à la toucher. "

"- Comment voulez-vous que je vous soulage si je ne peux pas la toucher ?"

" -D'accord, mais allez-y plus doucement, c'est très sensible. "

" -Ce n'est pas en la caressant que je vais vous… "

Rémus en avait assez entendu, jamais il n'aurait cru que son beau-frère pouvait tromper sa Virginie, et avec un autre homme. Le loup-garou enfonça la porte, et Sirius ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader, lui aussi trouvait ce genre de comportement peu digne d'un fondateur.

Le professeur Océan était penché sur Thomas qui n'avait plus de pantalon, mais qui heureusement pour lui avait bien un caleçon.

" -Veuillez vous relever immédiatement ! Cria le professeur Lupin à l'intention du professeur d'animagus, vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites au moins ? Et toi Thomas, pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? Tu es fiancé avec ma sœur ne l'oublie pas. "

"- Je n'étais pas d'accord au début, mais il a insisté pour la voir, il a même voulu me déshabiller lui-même. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te gêner, on ne fait rien de mal. "

" -Rien de mal ! Hurla Rémus, mais il est…. en train de te…. "

"- De soigner sa blessure, S'exclama Daniel, Si vous aviez regardez avant de parler vous l'auriez vu! Apparemment je suis le seul à me soucier du fait qu'il boite. "

Ce qui était faux, Sirius avait déjà et à plusieurs reprises demandé à son collègue de lui montrer sa plaie, mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé. Alors, comment et pourquoi avait-il finit par laisser Daniel le faire, alors qu'il s'était moqué ouvertement de cet handicap le jour de la rentrée?

" -Vous ne supposez quand même pas que nous allons vous croire, reprit Rémus. A mon avis vous vouliez faire autre chose, nous sommes juste venus avant que vous n'ailliez le temps d'aller plus loin."

Le professeur Lupin ramassa le pantalon qui était au sol, et le jeta sans ménagement à la figure de son propriétaire.

" -Et toi tu me fais le plaisir de te rhabiller. Tu me déçois… "

" -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hurla Thomas qui ne se donna pas la peine de remettre son pantalon. "

" -Alors peux tu me dire pourquoi tu es à demi-nu ? "

"- Pour qu'il puisse voir ma cicatrice ! "

" -Pas pour qu'il puisse voir autre chose ? "

" -Bien sur que non ! Je sais bien que ma tenue peut te faire croire que je voulais faire cette autre chose, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas, comment le pourrais-je, c'est mon …. "

" -Ton quoi ? "

" -Frère, cria Daniel, pour être précis je suis son demi-frère, nous n'avons pas la même mère. Maintenant que vous savez tout, vous pouvez me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé ? "

" -Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avez vous caché cette information ? Demanda Sirius. "

" -Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Après tout cela ne vous regarde pas, même Thomas ne l'a appris que ce matin. C'est pour ça que je voulais voir sa cicatrice, et qu'il a enlevé son pantalon, tout ce que je voulais c'était me rendre utile, et essayer de le guérir. "

"- Et vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? "

" -Pour cela il aurait fallu que je puisse l'examiner, mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. "

"- Dans ce cas on va vous laisser, mais quand vous aurez fini n'oubliez pas de venir dans la grande salle, le repas est servi, dit Sirius en sortant, suivit de près par Rémus. "

* * *

Harry ce soir là ne se rendit pas dans la grande salle, il alla directement dans la salle sur demande, où l'attendait son époux avec une surprise. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés des bougies, un bouquet de fleurs et un petit repas. 

"- Draco, mais pourquoi … "

" -Je me suis dit que tu préférerais dîner seul avec moi. "

"- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit le Gryffondor avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son compagnon. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'être avec les autres, je n'en peux plus de les entendre me poser toujours la même question sur le concours. "

"- Et si on mangeait un peu avant, demanda le Serpentard. "

" -Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, répondit le brun, tout en mettant ses mains sous le polo du blond, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. "

Les caresses d'Harry étaient à la fois sensuelles et envoûtantes, et Draco n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de résister, afin de faciliter le travail de son amant, il décida de se dévêtir. Le Gryffondor se rua sur le torse nu de son bien aimé, et tel un affamé le lécha.

"- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim, murmura le Serpentard. "

" -Arrêtes de parler et laisses toi faire, ce soir je voudrais que ce soit moi qui te fasse l'amour. "

Le brun se remit à dévorer le corps de son amant, et plus particulièrement la partie la plus intime qu'il mit dans sa bouche, cette fois ci personne ne les dérangerait dans leur relation, et il avait bien l'intention de prendre un peu de plaisir avec son époux. Ce dernier afin de faciliter la tâche de son amant, s'allongea sur le canapé qui était dans un coin de la pièce et écarta les jambes.

La nuit fut très courte pour les deux hommes, et ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'aube, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seuls de temps en temps. Sur la table le repas était encore là, et les bougies venaient de finir de se consumer, la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre.

Harry fut réveillé par l'arrivée assez inattendue d'un hibou, qui avait une lettre pour lui, en silence il se leva afin de la lire, qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé cette lettre ? Une chose était sure, s'il l'avait sut, jamais il ne l'aurait lu.

" Harry.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris une lettre, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler, je n'ai pas le courage de te dire tout ça en face. Je sais bien que quoi que je pourrais te dire, rien n'effacera tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Tout ce que je voulais c'était te revoir, afin de m'assurer que tu étais heureux, et je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements et j'ai voulu faire de toi une copie de moi, et j'ai oublié de tenir compte de tes véritables ambitions. Je n'aurais pas du t'empêcher de passer ce concours, après tout il s'agit de ta vie, et je n'ai pas à te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Surtout n'écoutes pas toutes ces mauvaises langues quand elles te disent que tu n'avais pas le niveau, tu l'as. Tu dois juste reprendre confiance en tes capacités, si tu le repasses un jour, je suis ûur que tu le réussiras. J'ai agis par pur égoïsme et non comme un père aurait du le faire, alors ne me considère pas en tant que tel, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel titre. Il est donc normal que tu me détestes et je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'ai pas donné une très bonne image de moi, et j'ai même oublié de te dire à quel point j'étais fier de toi, et j'ai préféré me présenter à toi sous le masque de Daniel Océan, préférant cacher tous les sentiments que j'avais à ton égard. En voulant me rapprocher de toi, j'ai fait le contraire, alors ce matin je vais sortir de ta vie et je rentre chez moi pour ne plus jamais revenir, je vais prendre le premier avion qui me ramènera au Canada. Le mieux que tu ais à faire est de m'oublier, je ne mérite pas que tu te préoccupes de moi. Mais si un jour tu arrivais à me pardonner, saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

Je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur du métier de père.

**Adieux, ton père James Thomas Potter. "**

L'adolescent se mit à pleurer à la lecture de ce courrier, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son père, et il aura fallut qu'il le perde à tout jamais pour qu'il se rende compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Afin d'empêcher Daniel de prendre l'avion, Harry décida de se rendre à l'aéroport et de lui dire de vive voix de ne pas partir. Il remit ses habits à la va vite, mais en voulant sortir de la salle, il trébucha ce qui réveilla son époux qui dormait encore.

" -Pourquoi tu pars si tôt demanda Draco, ce n'est pas l'heure de se rendre en cours. Reviens te coucher. "

" -Non, je ne peux pas, il faut que je me rende à l'aéroport, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne l'avion. "

"- Te rendre où ? Qui va prendre lavion? "

" -Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je suis pressé. Tu peux dire aux professeurs que j'ai un horrible mal de tête et que je suis resté au lit aujourd'hui. "

"- Non. Laisse moi venir avec toi. "

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de lui répondre, il s'était levé et s'habilla à son tour, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était un aéroport et encore moins un avion, il ne voulait pas que son époux parte seul à l'aventure, Merlin seul sait où.

"- D'accord, mais dépêches toi. "

Il faisait encore nuit quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du château. Le Gryffondor ne savait même pas comment se rendre à l'aéroport, et encore moins où il était, il décida donc de se rendre à l'entrée et d'appeler le Magicobus, tout en espérant que le bus ne soit pas trop long à venir. Une chance, à peine une minute après, le car était déjà devant les grilles du collège.

" -Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Faites un … "

A chaque fois Stan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir son discours d'accueil interminable et sans aucun intérêt, Harry ne lui laissa pas le bonheur de le finir, il monta dans le bus, suivit de Draco, et se contenta de dire au contrôleur qu'il voulait se rendre à l'aéroport, et qu'il était des plus pressés. Après il s'assit sur la banquette. Inquiet Draco fit de même et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

" -Harry tu vas me dire qui tu veux empêcher de partir ? "

"- Le professeur Océan. "

"- Mais tu as perdu la tête, je croyais que tu le détestais ! "

" -Moi aussi je le croyais, jusqu'à ce matin. Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui de nouveau, pas avant que je lui dise ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui. "

" -Séparer de lui, mais… "

" -Draco je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aider. "

"- Bien sur je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi, répondit Draco qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son mari, pourquoi voulait-t-il à ce point que le professeur Océan reste à Poudlard ? Mais il ne posa pas d'autres questions, il espérait qu'un jour Harry finirait par lui dire la vérité. "

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux adolescents descendirent du bus, ce qui les frappa en premier fut la taille de l'édifice, et malgré les indications et les panneaux d'affichages, ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils devaient se rendre, bien sûr tout aurait été plus simple, si l'un des deux avait eu l'idée de regarder les écrans de télévisons, sur lesquels étaient inscrites toutes les informations nécessaire à tous voyageurs, c'est à dire le numéro de vol, sa destination, le lieu de débarquement et surtout l'heure de départ. Indications utiles pour ceux qui prennent le temps de les lire, et si Harry l'avait pris ce temps, il aurait vu que le prochain avion à destination du Canada ne prenait plus de passagers, pour cause, puisqu'il était sur le point de décoller.

Sans savoir qu'il était trop tard pour empêcher Daniel de prendre l'avion, l'adolescent se mit à courir comme un fou dans l'aéroport espérant qu'il pourrait arriver à l'heure. Malgré le fait qu'il courait, il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralentit, et le paysage n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulut. Il aurait bien aimé accélérer son pas, mais il commençait à avoir un point de côté, et son souffle ne fut pas assez rapide pour maintenir sa vitesse, et bien malgré lui il dut ralentir ses pas. Courageusement il continua de courir, il ne voulait qu'à cause d'une petite douleur dans les reins le stoppe dans la poursuite de son père. Dans sa course folle il ne fit pas attention à tous ces regards qui étaient posés sur eux, rappelons qu'ils avaient la tenu de leur collège et qu'ils passaient difficilement inaperçus, ni à ce couple d'amoureux particulièrement peu discret, ni aux mendiants qui essayaient de survivre en fouillant les poubelles, ni à un homme particulièrement en colère et qui hurlait sur une hôtesse, car il était arrivé trop tard pour prendre son avion.

Mais un aéroport n'est pas que grand, c'est aussi un véritable labyrinthe pour quiconque s'y aventurait sans faire attention, et les couloirs plus qu'interminables. Sans le savoir les deux adolescents passèrent plusieurs fois au même endroit sans même sans rendre compte, après plus de dix minutes, ils étaient perdus dans cet endroit inconnu. Draco dût arrêter son époux.

" -Harry ça suffit cesse de courir ainsi. "

" -Non je ne veux pas, on doit continuer. "

"- Mais on tourne en rond depuis si longtemps, on ne le trouvera jamais si on continue à courir sans savoir où l'on va. "

Sans se soucier qu'il était en public et que tout le monde pouvait le voir, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette.

" -Tu ne vas pas faire ça ici, s'écria le Serpentard, range là. "

" -Mais comment veux tu qu'on le retrouve. "

"- Où doit on aller? "

" -A Papineauville. C'est au Canada. "

Ce qui était loin d'être suffisant, le Canada est un grand pays. Draco chercha une indication, un signe qui permettrait de leur indiquer la direction à suivre, et par chance il en trouva une, embarcation, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Mais à ce moment il eut un autre problème de taille, quiconque qui voulait aller plus loin devait être en possession d'un passeport et d'un billet, ce que n'avaient pas les étudiants.

"- Si vous voulez aller plus loin, vous devez me donner ces papiers, n'arrêtait pas de répéter l'employé. "

Là Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas prendre l'avion, donc il n'avait pas besoin de donner ces justificatifs. Pourquoi tout se mettait à travers de son chemin ? En colère il leva les mains, et sans rien dire réussit à figer tout le monde, hormis Draco, et il continua sa course folle dans les couloirs interminables.

Dix minutes après, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle d'embarquement. A ce moment Harry n'avait plus la force de courir, et marchait avec peine tellement il avait mal aux jambes. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait plus personne, une baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur les pistes de décollage, et là se tenait un magnifique avion blanc, avec sur la queue le drapeau Canadien, de toute évidence c'était l'avion qui conduisait le professeur Océan chez lui, et là il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'oiseau d'acier avait finit de prendre son envol et s'éloignait tout doucement.

Tout était finit à présent, Harry était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas réussit à rejoindre son père à temps pour lui dire les trois mots les plus durs à dire, et aussi les plus beaux. Impuissant il regarda l'avion qui allait mettre entre lui et son père plus de cinq mille kilomètres, et c'était quatre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf de trop. Et le survivant le savait cette distance était comme un mur infranchissable, un obstacle de trop et c'est un océan qui séparerait désormais un père de son fils.

Malgré le fait que James ne puisse l'entendre, Harry se mit à crier ce qu'il voulait tant dire à son père.

«- Papa je t'en prie reviens. Je te pardonne. »

Et il tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle, sur le parquet, les larmes aux yeux.

A suivre chapitre 18 une seule vie, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà merci de lire et une petite review s'il vous plait….

See you klpdd


	18. Une seule vie

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca:** voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape:** il reste encore quelques chapitres, et surtout la dernière fic de la trilogie, qui reprendra le passé de Séverus, et pas grave pour le retard, merci de ta review.

**A Amy Keira:** et oui c'est fait exprès, mais te rassure ce chapitre à une fin moins sadique, merci de ta review.

**A vert émeraude**: Draco est avec Harry, ensembles ils vont, pas tu le sais déjà, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris:** oui c'est lui, mais en dis pas plus, pour le reste lit le chapitre, j'espère que tu sera contente de ton perso, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** contente de voir que tu remets des fics, voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Kya the viper:** ah tu crois? Daniel est pas si méchant que ça, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec son fils, mais tout finit bien, merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de ta review.

**A Pollux**: pas méchante je suis, je donne juste envie de lire les chapitres suivants, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** vi il a pas de chance Ryry, et tout ça à cause de cette malédiction qui frappa sa famille, voilà en dis pas plus, faut pas gâcher le suspense, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

La pieuvre du désert vous remercie de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire sa fic….

**Chapitre 18: Une seule vie ( Depalmas)**

« -Papa ? Répéta Draco qui ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se pouvait il que le professeur d'animagus soit le père du survivant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais celui qui est parti est le professeur Océan et non ton père. »

Dans sa douleur Harry avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans le hall de l'aéroport quand il s'était mis à hurler « _Papa je t'en prie reviens. Je te pardonne » _puisque son époux était parti avec lui. Comme le Gryffondor en avait trop dit, ou pas assez, il décida de tout avouer au Serpentard, plus rien ne justifiait qu'il garde encore le secret, qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

« -C'est mon père ! Son véritable nom est James Potter. »

«- Harry c'est impossible, ton père est mort. »

« -Je sais ce que je dis, et je viens de le prendre pour la seconde fois. »

« -C'est parce que c'est un être de lumière que tu crois que c'est ton père ? »

«- Non, il me l'a dit lui-même. »

« -Il aurait pu te mentir, rien ne le prouve, surtout que j'ai vu des photos de lui, et il n'y a aucune ressemblance. »

« -Il a du changer son apparence, les êtres de lumière n'ont pas le droit de revoir leur famille. De plus j'ai vu son nom sur la carte des maraudeurs, et elle ne ment jamais. »

«- Comment tu l'as su ? S'il ne devait pas te revoir, il ne devait pas te le dire non plus. »

«- Le jour où Sirius m'a demandé de sortir de sa classe, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Thomas, c'est là qu'il lui a dit qu'il était mon père. »

«- C'est pour ça que tu avais mis toutes ses affaires au feu ? »

«- Je lui en voulais, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était mon père qui était devant moi, et qu'il faisait tout pour que je ne puisse pas être fondateur, et qu'il passe ses colères sur Thomas, et aussi de m'avoir mentit tout ce temps, alors je lui ai dit des méchancetés, je voulais que lui aussi souffre pour m'avoir abandonné à mon sort. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette à présent. »

«- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ce jour là ? »

« -Parce que je croyais que tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je rejette mon père, que tu imaginerais que je suis qu'un égoïste, qu'à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ce qu'il a pu ressentir en étant obliger de me cacher le fait qu'il soit un être de lumière. »

« -Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, tu as souffert et je comprends ton attitude, plus que tu ne la comprends toi-même. Mais pas que tu n'aies pas eu le besoin de te confier à moi, tu peux tout me dire. »

«- Merci mon cœur, répondit Harry qui avait vraiment besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. »

Draco se baisa et prit son époux dans ses bras, tout le lui caressant gentiment la tête.

«- Je suis là, murmura t'il, nous ferions mieux de rentrer au collègue, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

« -Non, cria Harry qui se releva. Toi tu y retourne si tu veux, pas moi. »

« -Que comptes tu faire ? »

« -Le rejoindre. »

«- Pardon ? Tu ne vas pas tout laisser tomber pour aller le rejoindre ? »

«-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait lui. Je vais prendre le prochain avion et vais le rejoindre au Canada. »

« -Tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul ? »

«- Oui, à moins que tu ne viennes avec moi. »

«- Et pour y aller on va devoir monter dans cette machine étrange ? »

«- Oui ! »

«- Non…non…non….non… »

«- Non ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? »

«- Si, mais pas avec cette chose, et si elle s'écrasait, après tout ce sont des moldus qui l'ont fabriquée. »

«- L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sur au monde. »

« -Mais comment allons nous montrer dedans, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, il nous faut des papiers que nous n'avons pas, à moins que tu compte figer tout le monde ? »

« -Non, je vais les fabriquer moi-même. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est des vieux journaux, et un peu de temps.»

Après avoir prit des magazines dans une poubelle, Harry emmena Draco avec lui dans les toilettes, pour faire sa magie, valait mieux qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards indiscret. Après avoir bien verrouillé la porte, et jeté un sort de silence, le survivant se prépara à créer les documents nécessaires pour son voyage. Bien sur la falsification de papier d'identité n'était pas au programme des cours de métamorphoses du professeur McGonagall, mais ce n'est pas un détail aussi insignifiant qui allait arrêter le survivant. Le plus simple aurait été de passer par les voies légales, mais c'était bien trop long pour l'adolescent, qui n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver son père et coûte que coûte.

Le Gryffondor prit donc un journal dans les mains et récita des formules assez complexes, et petit à petit l'hebdomadaire changeât de forme pour devenir un vrai faux passeport, qui était d'une telle perfection qu'il ferait pâlir de jalousie tous les faussaires du monde. Afin que Draco ait lui aussi des papiers d'identité il recommença l'opération. Ensuite, il créa des vrais faux billets d'avion et carte d'embarcation. Le Serpentard était très impressionné par les progrès qu'avait fait son amant en si peu de temps.

« -Mais comment sais tu faire tous ça ? s'écria t'il. »

« -Disons que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur de métamorphose du monde. »

«- McGonagall ! Non je ne dirais pas que… »

« -Je pensais plutôt à Alexandre Salinger, j'ai plus appris avec lui en deux mois, qu'avec le professeur McGonagall en six ans. »

Tout en parlant Harry regarda son mari de la tête au pied, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait les habits de son collège, une chose était sur, ils avaient une tenue qui ne passerait pas inaperçu, bien au contraire, mais aucun des adolescents n'avaient pris avec eux des habits plus classiques, ni étaient en possession d'argent moldu qui leur aurait permis d'en acheter de nouveau.

«- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, demanda Draco. »

« -Déshabilles toi! »

« -Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? »

«- Je dois lancer un sort sur tes vêtements afin qu'il change de formes. »

«- Ma tenue ne te plait pas ? Pourquoi devrais je en changer ? »

« -Parce qu'on est censé être deux étudiants moldus qui se rendent au Canada pour un voyage scolaire. »

«- Et pour ça je dois me déshabiller ? »

« -Oui, mais tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements. »

Cinq minutes plus tard le blond avait de nouveau vêtements, un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, une chemise noire aussi et un manteau marron foncé avec un peu de fourrure sur le col et le bout des manches. Quant au brun, il avait un jean délavé, un polo beige et un manteau noir.

Mais pour arriver à monter dans l'avion les deux adolescents devaient passer de nouveau à la douane. La chance semblait être de leur coté, puisque ce n'était pas le même employé, il prit les passeports et les regarda très attentivement. Le temps passa lentement bien trop lentement, et plus il passait, plus Harry craignait de ne pas pouvoir passer, il savait que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, jamais il n'aura le courage de le faire plus tard.

« -Messieurs, vous avez… »

Le Gryffondor éclata en sanglot avant même que l'employé ne finisse sa phrase, il croyait que ce dernier allait lui dire que le passeport était faux, et qu'il devait appeler la police pour qu'elle les emmène en prison.

«- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état uniquement parce que vous avez oublié de signer votre passeport. »

«- Signer ? Répéta Harry. »

«- Oui votre passeport ne peut être considéré comme valide si vous ne le signez pas. »

«- Excusez-moi Mr, j'ai oublié. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir oublié. »

Le reste du parcours se passa sans incident, et les deux adolescents purent montrer dans l'avion, et dans quelques heures ils seraient tous les deux au Canada, lieux où se trouvait James Potter. Peu de temps avant le décollage, le pilote fit son annonce, ce qui inquiéta Draco, en effet il ne voyait pas la personne qui parlait. Il se retourna dans tous les sens, afin de savoir qui pouvait dire toutes ces choses, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« -Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda t'il. »

«- La personne qui parle en ce moment. »

« -Dans ce cas tu ne regardes pas où il faut. »

«- Ah! Oui, tu sais où elle est ? »

« -Bien sur, derrière cette porte, répondit Harry tout en désignant la porte du cockpit. »

«- Mais on ne devrait pas l'entendre aussi bien, il se sert de la magie ? »

«- Non de la technologie. »

«- La…. »

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, en effet l'avion venait de démarrer, et commençait à rouler de plus en plus vite. Mort de peur, il eut la force de regarder par le hublot, et il vit la terre se pencher dangereusement. L'avion venait de quitter le sol, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant aux yeux du jeune sorcier, il s'agrippa à son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, tout en espérant que le voyage ne durait que peu de temps. Mais une nouvelle annonce du commandant de bord, lui fit réaliser que le voyage serait bien plus long qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« -Nous survolons actuellement l'atlantique, notre vitesse est de 800 nœuds et notre attitude est de 5000 pieds. La température extérieure est de zéro degrés centigrade, nous arriverons à l'aéroport international de Montréal dans précisément six heures. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un agréable voyage et je vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre compagnie. » ( nda: Excusez-moi si les donnés sont erronées, mais je ne me souviens plus de ces données. Merci de votre tolérance envers l'auteur qui a prit l'avion en septembre 2001, mais qui n'avait pas noté ces informations.)

« -Six heures ? Cria Malefoy, mais ils ne peuvent pas aller plus vite ? »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Six heures plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient enfin arrivés au Canada, c'est là que cela se compliqua, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec James Potter, et ne savaient absolument pas où se trouvait son école, hormis qu'elle était dans la petite ville de Papineauville, inconnu de tous, même des Québécois. L'Académie du beau rocher était pratiquement introuvable, et n'apparaissait sur aucune des cartes.

Dehors le temps était glacial, il y avait même une tempête de neige, Harry et Draco décidèrent de rester à l'abri dans l'aéroport. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ils étaient perdus et sans argent. Ce qui décourageât le Gryffondor, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard sans avoir vu son père, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'avoir échoué si près du but.

«- Harry tu te fais du mal, on ne le trouvera jamais, il serait mieux que nous rentrions. »

«- Non. »

«- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais bien que l'on ne pourra jamais trouver son école. »

«- Je le sais, mais je ne…. »

Le brun les larmes aux yeux ne put finir sa phrase, son mari avait raison.

« -D'accord, reprit il, on rentre. »

Avant de partir, Harry se retourna une dernière fois, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit son père qui sortait de l'aéroport avec ses bagages.

« -Papa, cria le survivant. »

Aucune réponse….

«- James Potter! »

Toujours aucune réponse…

«- Cornedrue ! »

Cette fois ci l'homme eu une réaction et arrêta de marcher. Étonné, il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé par son surnom. Il vit son fils courir en pleure à sa rencontre, suivit de Draco.

« -Harry ? Mais que fais tu ici ? »

« -J'ai lu la lettre ce matin, et j'ai…. »

« -Ma lettre ? Quelle lettre ? »

« -Celle que tu m'as envoyée pour me dire que tu partais pour le Canada. »

Daniel ne comprenait pas comment son enfant ait pu avoir entre les mains une lettre qui n'avait jamais pu écrire. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.

«- Tu es venu pour vérifier que je partais bien, s'écria l'être de lumière. »

« -Je suis allé à l'aéroport, je devais te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne partes, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. »

« -Je n'étais pas dans l'avion, je suis arrivé trop tard aussi, j'ai été obligé de prendre le suivant. Que voulais tu me dire de si important ? »

«- Je te pardonne. »

A l'entente de ces mots le professeur Océan ne put retenir ses larmes, jamais il n'aurait cru que son fils puisse lui dire ces trois mots. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« -Mais comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Tu avais un passeport ? »

« -Non, je me suis servit de mes pouvoirs pour en faire un. »

« -Tu as réussit à faire de faux papiers? Tu sais que c'est très difficile, peu de sorcier y arrive. Que comptes tu faire à présent ? »

«- J'aimerais rester un peu avec toi, si tu es d'accord. »

«- Avec ton mari aussi? »

«- Oui, répondit Harry, si tu es d'accord. »

« -Bien sur, mais dès que nous arrivons, tu enverras une lettre à ton collège afin qu'il sache où tu es. »

«- Oui papa. »

Enfin Daniel et son fils s'étaient retrouvés, et en compagnie de Draco, ils se rendirent à Papineauville. Mais avant de sortir de l'aéroport Océan lança un sort aux adolescents afin qu'ils n'aient pas trop froids dehors.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment à Poudlard, Harry et Draco étaient parti si précipitamment qu'ils n'avaient pris le temps de le dire et à personne. Inquiet le directeur demanda à ce que l'on cherche les deux adolescents, mais le soir venu, ils étaient introuvables. Craignant pour la sécurité de ses élèves, il voulut lancer un avis de recherche, tout en espérant que ce n'était pas la veuve Malefoy qui avait fait kidnapper les deux époux. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, alla le rejoindre dans son bureau pour lui déconseiller de le faire.

«- Vous savez où ils sont ? cria Dumbledore en colère. »

«- Oui, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne courent aucun danger. »

« -Vous en êtes bien sur ! »

«- Oui. »

«- Dans ce cas dites-moi où ils sont. »

« -En sécurité. »

«- Donc vous ne le savez pas! »

Pourtant Thomas le savait puisque c'est lui qui avait envoyé la lette à Harry, afin que ce dernier puisse se rendre à l'aéroport, et surtout parce qu'il venait de recevoir un message de son frère dans lequel il lui disait que Harry et Draco étaient avec lui au Canada.

« -Je le sais, ils sont avec Daniel. »

«- Le professeur Océan, mais pourquoi iraient ils avec lui ? »

«- Vous le savez parce que c'est le père d'Harry. »

« -Alors il le savait ! »

«- Oui. »

«- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

«- Parce que si vous l'aviez su, vous aurez demandé à Daniel de partir. »

« -Daniel ? Comment se fait il que vous l'appeliez par son prénom ? »

« -J'ai fait ça ? ….. J'ai du me tromper, ……je voulais dire le professeur Océan. »

Dumbledore se doutait que le professeur Salinger lui cachait quelque chose au sujet de Daniel, mais quoi ? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Thomas avait utilisé le prénom de son collègue à la place du nom.

«- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose à son sujet, des choses qu'apparemment j'ignore. »

«- En effet, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les dire. »

«- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Dumbledore n'aimait pas le ton si arrogant qu'avait pris Thomas pour lui répondre, personne hormis James et Alexandre n'avaient eu l'audace de lui tenir tête. Le directeur décida de sonder l'esprit du professeur Salinger, afin d'y trouver la réponse à sa question. Pour un maître tel que lui c'était un jeu d'enfant, sauf que cette fois ci, il se trouva bloqué incapable de lire les pensées de l'homme qui était devant lui.

«- Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez à faire ? demanda Thomas. »

«- Rien. »

« -Vous n'essayez pas d'entrer dans mon esprit ? »

«- Pourquoi diable ferais je une telle chose ? »

« -Parce que vous êtes curieux et que vous voulez savoir ce que je sais sur Daniel. »

«- Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

«- C'est ça, n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui ai enseigné l'occlumancie à Séverus. Alors ne vous fatiguez pas inutilement. Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Mr le directeur. »

Malgré tous ses efforts Dumbledore ne sera jamais que James est le demi-frère de Thomas et d'Alexandre, puisque aucun des trois frères ne jugera bon de lui dire.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Malgré l'absence de Potter, le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle eu quand même lieu. En effet, Marine jouait à ce sport dans son ancienne école, au poste d'attrapeur. Grâce à elle, son équipe remporta la victoire, et prirent la tête de la compétition, juste devant l'équipe des Serpentard.

Les rouges et or passèrent une soirée très arrosée, et se couchèrent très tôt dans la matinée.

C'est dans un état semi-comateux qu'ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la matinée, camouflage avec Rémus. Ce dernier avait lui aussi fêté l'événement comme il se devait, puisqu'en absence du professeur McGonagall, il était le directeur de maison des Gryffondor, mais lui c'était contenté de jus de citrouille, il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses élèves, eux avaient beaucoup bu de bièreaubeurre, surtout Marine qui avait toujours aimé cette boisson, peut être un peu trop.

Bien sur le cours ne se passa pas exactement comme l'aurait aimé le professeur Lupin, il avait du mal à obtenir de ses étudiants un peu d'attention.

« -Veuillez vous calmer ! cria t'il pour la centième fois de la matinée. Ici vous êtes en cours, faites au moins l'effort de m'écouter. »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, les adolescents étaient plus occupés à parler du match de la veille, sauf Melle Andrés qui s'était rapproché de son professeur, et avant que ce dernier n'aie le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle s'était assise sur ses genoux.

« -Je vous trouve si sexy quand vous êtes en colère. »

«- Pardon ? »

« -Vous êtes sexy quand vous êtes en colère. »

«- Melle reprenez-vous, vous êtes ivre ! Et veuillez vous lever. »

«- Non. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que je ne pourrais pas vous embrasser. »

«- Me quoi ! Mais…. »

Marine dans un état second ne laissa pas le temps à son professeur de finir sa phrase, elle lui captura ses lèvres dans un baisé. Rémus ne fit rien pour se défendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, à ce moment il repoussa l'étudiante qui le collait d'un peu trop près.

«- Melle vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire, cria t'il plus rouge que la jeune fille. »

«- Oui, je vous ai embrassé, cela vous pose un problème ? »

«- Non….. Oui ! Je suis votre professeur ! »

«- Et ? Le professeur Black sort bien avec Hermione. »

«- Je ne… »

Marine n'avait pas envie d'entendre son professeur parler, et elle reprit son baiser, sous les yeux de ses camarades, qui eux non plus ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun ne semblait choqué de cette relation. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils étaient eux aussi dans un état second, et ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

A suivre chapitre 19, Vivre ici ! À ne pas manquer…

Merci de me lire et vous pouvez si vous le voulez me mettre un review

See you

klpdd


	19. Vivre ici

Avant les réponses aux review, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir attendu pour ce chapitre, je l'avais presque finit, mais en relisant j'ai trouvé ça très médiocre, bien trop pour être mis en ligne, j'ai tout effacé et reprit depuis le début, d'où le retard.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Procne Aesoris: **bah c'est Harry qu'il faut féliciter, je n'ai fais que de retranscrire ce qu'il a fait; a mon avis tu vas aussi aimer la fin, sauf si tu aimes Hermione, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude**: pour le Canada, pas trop j'ai changé le contenu du chapitre, ce sera pour un autre un peu plus loin, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** j'espère ne t'avoir pas fait trop attendre pour un nouveau chapitre, merci de ta review.

**A Amy Keira**: bah si Harry et Draco avaient du chercher l'école, jamais ils ne l'auraient trouvé, et au bout d'un moment cela aurait tout sauf drole, Mdr… Merci de ta review.

**A Vela:** contente de savoir que tu lisais déjà mes fics, oui tu peux utiliser Thomas et Alexandre Salinger, pour plus de détails je préfère les dire dans un mail, mais sais pas trop ce que tu veux savoir, vais t'en envoyer un, si tu veux plus d'info dis le moi. Merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or**: et vi il va aussi la voir au point de ne plus vouloir repartir, a quel capricieux ce Ryry, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Kya the viper:** vi très contente James est gentil et enfin tu le reconnaît, mdr, et pourquoi pauvre Rémus ? Il va enfin trouver l'amour ce petit… merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **perdue la femme de James est toujours au Canada, mais Lily est plus respectueuse du règlement que James aussi, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** pleures pas voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie de votre patiente, klpdd aussi….

Chapitre 19: Vivre ici ... ( Depalmas)

En allant au Canada, Harry avait fait le premier pas qui le rapprochera de son père, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut au début. Les choses n'étaient pas si simples entre les deux hommes. La joie d'avoir retrouvé ses parents fut de courte durée, ce n'est pas du au fait qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec eux, bien au contraire, la magie du temps avait opéré et James n'était plus un inconnu pour son unique enfant, cela venait plutôt du fait que l'être de lumière avait refusé à son fils de l'accompagner lors de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas y aller ? Peut être par son statut d'ange gardien qui lui interdisait toujours de revenir dans son pays natal ? Dans ce cas rien ne l'aurait empêché d'y retourner sous la forme du professeur Océan, si ce n'est que ce dernier avait donné sa démission et que plus rien ne justifierait sa présence lors de cette cérémonie.

L'adolescent ne comprit pas la réaction de son père, il était déjà venu en Angleterre pour devenir son professeur d'animagus et à ce moment il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété du fait qu'il pouvait ou non y aller, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi refusait il avec autant de conviction d'y retourner alors que Harry lui avait demandé ? Peut être parce que cette fois ci il avait vraiment quelque chose à perdre: son fils, ce qui n'avait pas était le cas quand l'être de lumière s'était rendu à Poudlard. Il savait que trop bien ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais les aurors seraient prévenus de sa présence, il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver enfermé à Azkaban loin de son fils, alors il dut mentir, faire croire à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Harry qui ne voulait pas partir sans son père décida sur un coup de tête de ne pas repartir et de vivre lui aussi en exil au Canada, abandonnant ses études brutalement. Réaction typique d'un gosse de dix à peine, mais sûrement pas d'un adulte de presque dix huit ans. De plus, il oublia qu'il n'était seul, que Draco l'avait suivit et que ce dernier, qui ne pouvait pas continuer ses études, aurait besoin d'obtenir ses A.S.I.P.C afin de pouvoir entrer dans la vie active et avoir un travail. Il ne pensa pas non plus au fait qu'il devait lui aussi avoir son diplôme de fin d'année s'il voulait repasser son concours pour l'école des fondateurs. C'était comme si le fait d'avoir pardonner à son père lui avait fait tout oublié, y compris le fait qu'il voulait poursuivre ses études, car en ce moment la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être avec son père.

Bien sur James avait essayé de raisonner son fils, mais sans succès ce dernier était fermé à toutes discutions. Soit il repartait avec son père, soit il ne repartirait pas. Harry ne prit pas la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit à Poudlard, et seul Dumbledore et Thomas savait où il était, et ce uniquement grâce à James qui avait pris la peine de prévenir son frère afin que ce dernier ne se fasse pas trop de souci pour son neveu.

Pourtant des soucis, on pouvait s'en faire pour Harry, lui qui avait de lui-même, brisé tous ses rêves d'avenir. Mais la seule personne susceptible de le faire changer d'avis était toujours à Poudlard.

Un mois était passé, Harry et Draco étaient toujours à l'Académie du beau rocher, cette situation avait que trop durée, les étudiants devaient retourner dans leur collègue afin qu'ils puissent passer leur diplômes. Facile à dire dirait on, mais plus difficile à faire, le survivant était très têtu. James ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, voir son fils se détruire ainsi lui fit bien plus de mal que lorsqu'il était en froid avec lui, et surtout il avait entraîné avec lui son époux.

Ce matin le directeur de l'Académie prit une décision, il allait demander à son fils de retourner à son école. Bien sur Harry refusa et le ton montât très vite entre les deux hommes.

«- Je ne te demande pas si tu veux y retourner, cria l'être de lumière, tu y retourne ! »

«- Tu me chasses de chez toi ? »

« - N'oublies pas que tu n'as pas fini tes études ! »

« - Je le sais parfaitement, figures toi ! »

«- Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas rentrer à Poudlard ? »

«- Parce que tu refuses de venir à la cérémonie de fin d'études! »

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, mais je ne peux pas ! »

«- Tu as bien pu venir une fois, alors pourquoi ne peux tu pas le faire ? »

« - Parce que c'est trop risqué.»

« - Alors tu préfères rester caché plutôt que de venir ? »

« - Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

«- Ah oui, tu crois? … »

« - Harry je sais à quel point ma présence peut… »

«- Non, tu ne sais rien du tout, je serai probablement le seul qui n'aurait pas sa famille à ses cotés. »

«- Draco aussi sera seul. »

«- Ce n'est pas la même chose, son père est mort lui, pas toi ! »

« - Oui dans un sens tu as raison. Lucius ne pourra jamais avoir la possibilité de devenir un être de lumière comme moi… »

« - Mais je… »

« - Laisses moi finir. C'est parce que je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi lors de la cérémonie de fin d'études, tu renonces à être diplômé ? Jusqu'à présent aucun être de lumière n'a pu revoir sa famille, tu es le seul qui a pu le faire. Te rends tu compte de la chance que tu as ? Non seulement tu sais que j'ai ressuscité, mais en plus tu as pu me voir. Thomas n'a pas eu le droit à cette faveur… »

James cessa subitement de parler, il était sur le point de dévoilé à son fils une information qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui, il espéra un moment que sa dernière phrase ne soit pas remarquée par son fils, que ce dernier ne lui pose pas de question sur ce sujet, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

«- Thomas ? S'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui parlait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi me parles tu de lui ? Son père est mort quand il avait dix ans, il n'a pas vécu la même situation que moi. »

«- Plus que tu ne le crois, contrairement à toi, il n'a appris que très récemment que son père était toujours en vie après son évasion de prison, et qu'il n'est mort que bien plus tard. »

«- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu dis n'importe quoi. Que ne vas tu pas inventer pour que je repartes. »

«- Je n'invente rien du tout, je l'ai même connu. »

« - Connu ? Tu as rencontré le père de Thomas ? »

«- … »

« - Réponds à ma question, tu l'as rencontré ? »

«- Non. »

« - Alors pourquoi dis tu que tu le connais? »

« - Parce que……. je suis son fils. »

Harry s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça, il venait d'apprendre que son père était lui aussi un enfant de Jonathan Salinger, ce qui faisait de Thomas et d'Alexandre ses oncles.

« -Tu es donc le frère de Thomas et d'Alexandre? dit l'adolescent avec une boule dans la gorge »

« -Pas exactement, nous sommes demi-frère. »

« - Alors pourquoi Dumbledore ne n'a pas confié à eux ? Pourquoi m'a t'il obligé à vivre chez les Dursley ? »

« - Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que j'avais des frères, et j'ai préféré garder le silence. »

« - Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« - Non. »

« - Mais pourquoi ! »

« - Parce que je ne les aimais pas, tu sais j'ai grandi dans leur ombre, surtout celle de Thomas qui était le fils exemplaire, j'avais peur qu'ils t'élèvent comme notre père avait fait avec moi. Et comme il m'avait promis de te confier à ton parrain dès qu'il le ferait sortir de prison. J'ai fait une horrible erreur, si j'avais su ce qu'il te confierait à Vernon, je peux t'assurer que ce jour là je lui aurais parlé de mes frères. »

« A ce moment tu ne les connaissais pas, tu as préféré que je sois confié à l'un de tes amis, plutôt qu'à des inconnus, même s'il s'agit de tes frères, tu avais peur qu'ils ne me m'aiment pas comme Sirius ou Rémus. »

« - Ce n'est pas une excuse, je les ai détestés sans même prendre la peine de les connaître, Surtout avec Thomas, j'ai été odieux avec lui uniquement parce qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à notre père. J'aurais aimé que tu lui dises à quel point je suis désolé, et que tu lui donne la lettre que notre père m'a confiée pour lui le jour de sa mort, mais puisque tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, je vais devoir lui envoyer. »

«- Je pourrais revenir une fois diplômé ? »

«- Bien sur, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. »

«- D'accord dans ce cas, je vais rentrer; tu as raison, je dois passer mes ASPICS. »

Afin de ne pas trahir le fait que les deux adolescents avaient séjourné chez James Potter, le voyage du retour se fit en avion, comme à aller, mais cette fois ci Draco eu beaucoup moins peur.

Quant à Harry il repartit avec un pincement au cœur, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester encore un peu plus longtemps avec son père, mais il avait des études à finir.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La première chose que fit Harry en arrivant à Poudlard après presque deux mois d'absence fut d'aller s'excuser après de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et aussi lui donner la lettre que lui avait confiée son père, il est vrai qu'il s'était montré particulièrement odieux lors de leur dernière conversation, et n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de le faire avant son départ si soudain pour le Canada.

« -Je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant, dit l'adolescent, mais j'avais peur de t'avouer que j'avais raté le concours, et j'ai préféré passer ma colère sur toi. »

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, pourquoi avais tu eu peur de me dire les résultats ? »

« -J'ai cru que tu me dirais que tu le savais, que quoi que je fasse jamais je ne pourrait intégrer cette école. »

«- Pour tout te dire, oui je pensais que tu le raterais. »

« - Alors pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé passer ce concours ? »

«- Pour que tu te rendes compte de la difficulté à devenir fondateur, et que tu sois bien sur de ne pas avoir choisit cette école sur un coup de tête. »

«- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour me faire réviser ? »

« - Non pourquoi le serais je, tu as eu d'excellentes notes. »

«- Pas assez pour réussir. Mais…. comment connais tu mes notes ? »

«- Le directeur de l'école était l'un de mes professeurs, il m'a envoyé tes résultats. »

« - Tu connais le directeur ! »

« - Oui, il a été mon ami et mon maître, j'aurais pu grâce à ça te faire entrer directement dans cet établissement sans que tu ne passes le concours. »

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, puisque tu tenais tant à m'aider ? »

« - Parce que cela n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour toi. Tu aurais été la risée des autres étudiants, comme mon frère et moi l'étions. »

A ce moment les paroles de Ludovic revinrent à l'esprit d'Harry, _« ceux qui entrent directement sans passer par l'examen, sont très mal vu ». _C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait refusée d'entrer à l'école du beau rocher, il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un privilégié. De plus il aurait très difficile voir impossible de suivre une scolarité normale dans ces conditions. Le Gryffondor n'aurait sûrement pas été assez fort pour supporter les moqueries de ses camarades, et n'aurait probablement pas pu finir ses études.

« - Tu m'aideras si je décidais de le repasser? »

«- Bien sur, mais tu sais déjà tout ce que tu as besoin. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après seulement Harry alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais il ne voulut pas expliquer les raisons de son départ avec Draco, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, ni de leur dire qu'il avait été retrouvé son père au Canada. Ça, il voulait le garder pour lui, et même Sirius et Rémus ne furent pas mis au courant, ce n'était pas à l'adolescent de trahir ce secret.

En parlant du professeur Lupin, ce dernier était assez perturbé par le comportement de la nouvelle élève. Il avait cru un moment que Marine ne l'avait embrasée que parce qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il s'aperçut ensuite que ce n'était pas le cas, et que la jeune fille était bien et bel en train d'essayer de le draguer. Décidément les adolescentes avaient beaucoup changées, et n'avaient plus peur de faire le premier pas. Ce qui bien sur était très flatteur, et Rémus avait tant de mal à la repousser; non parce qu'il n'éprouvait rien, bien au contraire, mais peut être par peur de n'être qu'un jouet aux yeux de l'adolescente, ou tout simplement l'objet d'un pari stupide qu'aurait fait l'adolescente avec ses amis.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de repousser les avances de Marine. Cette dernière souffrait beaucoup de cette situation, et elle n'était pas la seule, le professeur aussi. Si bien que deux mois après leur premier baiser, il n'y avait aucune évolution dans la relation de ses deux personnages.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

« - Whaou, c'est formidable Melle, s'écria Jade en admiration devant son élève qui avait réussit sa métamorphose animale avec une perfection et une facilité déconcertante »

Le professeur McPeterson n'était pas la seule à être stupéfaite par l'exploit de sa jeune élève, les autres étudiants étaient muets d'admiration, et regardaient leur camarde en silence et respect.

«- Oui, c'est bien, murmura une Gryffondor visiblement jalouse de sa camarade de chambre, mais cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est du à la chance rien de plus. »

« - Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, lui répondit Harry. »

« - Jalouse? Moi ! Mais pas du tout, que vas tu imaginer, moi aussi je suis capable de faire la même chose. »

« - Alors fais le, au lieu de le dire. »

La jeune fille se concentra, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à obtenir, fut de très grandes oreilles pendantes, et une queue touffue et interminable, bref c'était une métamorphose des plus ratés. Et celle là ne déclencha aucun cri de joie de la part de Jade, mais plutôt une crise de fou rire.

« - Melle Granger, finit par dire Jade, qui avait du mal à rire et parler en même temps, vous vouliez vous transformer en quel animal ? »

« - EN CHAT, s'écria Hermione vexée, cela ne se voit pas? »

« -Vous avez déjà vu un chat au moins ? »

« -Bien sur ! »

« - Dans ce cas vous devriez savoir qu'ils n'ont pas d'oreilles géantes. »

« - Oui je le sais, mais elles n'étaient pas si grandes que ça quand même ! »

« - Avec un peu plus de vent, tu te serais envolé, s'écria Marine. »

« - Tu fais ta fière tout ça parce que tu as réussit à te transformer en corbeau. »

«- En phénix pas en corbeau, s'écria Melle Andrès en colère. Et laisse moi te dire que la chance n'a rien avoir dans une métamorphose animale. »

Vexée Hermione ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à dire non plus, elle se mit dans un coin pour bouder.

Peu avant la fin du cours Harry réussit à se transformer en cerf, et ce sans le moindre effort, puisqu'il se contenta de penser à son père. Mais au lieu de le réjouir, cela le rendit un peu triste, il aurait tant aimé que James soit là avec lui le jour de la remise des diplômes.

A suivre, chapitre 20, au paradis, à ne pas manquer….

Merci de lire, et vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez...

See you

klpdd


	20. Au paradis

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca:** Merci t'es gentille, voilà un autre chapitre, bonne lecture et merci de ta review.

**A Kya the viper:** non c'est rien, c'est là que Hermione va en pendre plein, oui Harry a vu sa maman, mais le chapitre 19 est plus basé sur les relations père/fils, mais dans le 21 Harry va revoir sa maman. Merci de ta review.

**A Vert émeraude:** voilà enfin le chapitre dont je t'ai parlé, bisous et merci pour la colombe et aussi pour la review.

**A Amy keira:** Harry doit finir ses études à Poudlard s'il veut un jour devenir fondateur, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** mais non ce chapitre est très doux, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** dans ce chapitre Harry va avoir sa famille avec lui, enfin tout ce passe bien pour lui, il était temps, merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris**: vi mais avec un père comme James et Thomas et Alexandre comme oncle Harry est obligé d'avoir du caractère! Par contre pas eu la fin de la review. Sinon j'ai osé mettre une fic sous mon autre pseudo, une parodie des chevaliers du zodiaque, « le mariage d'Athéna » même pas honte, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or**: merci contente que tu lise ma fic, bisous aussi et merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture à tous…..

Chapitre 20: Au paradis. ( Depalmas)

«- NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN, Hurla Hermione les larmes aux yeux, vous devez vous tromper, cela ne peut pas être lui, c'est impossible, c'est moi la mei…. mei… mei …»

« - Melle Granger, Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmez et veuillez vous rassoire, répondit Dumbledore, sans même accorder à son élève le moindre regard. »

« -Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui aurais du l'avoir. »

«- Je suis désolé Melle, s'exclama le directeur, mais il n'y a aucune erreur… »

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi la jeune Gryffondor était de si mauvaise humeur alors que le matin même, elle était si joyeuse ? Pourquoi parlait elle d'injustice ? Pour mieux comprendre revenons si vous le voulez bien au début de cette journée.

****

**_Flash Black…_**

_La journée s'annonçait très bonne, c'était le dernier jour d'école et aussi le jour de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes. En se levant Hermione était sans nulle doute l'élève la plus heureuse du collège, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait réussit ses examens, et que le grand prix de Poudlard lui reviendrait, après tout n'était elle pas la meilleur élève? Enfin ses efforts seraient couronnés, car la jeune fille en entrant à Poudlard n'avait travaillé que dans ce seul et unique but._

La Gryffondor fut donc la première habillée et prête à se rendre dans la grande salle, de plus ce jour là, les familles des étudiants étaient aussi invités, même les moldus.

Bien sur tout le monde ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, Ron car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de très bons résultats, et Craignait sûrement le sermon que pourrait lui faire sa mère et aussi ses frères qui avaient si brillamment réussit leurs études, hormis Fred et George, qui eux n'avaient pas passé leurs ASPICS.

Draco lui craignait surtout que sa mère ne vienne le voir. Afin de ne prendre aucun risque, Séverus décida de l'accompagner.

Harry fut donc le seul à ne pas avoir sa famille près de lui. Il avait espéré un moment que son père ait changé d'avis, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il dévisageait toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, espérant sûrement qu'une d'entres elles soient James, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien sur il avait de la famille puisque Thomas et Alexandre étaient ses oncles, mais ils ne pourraient pas être avec lui, puisqu'ils étaient toujours professeurs et par conséquences, ils seraient avec leurs collègues, c'est à dire sur l'estrade et derrière Dumbledore. Son parrain aussi était présent, mais lui non plus ne pourrait être avec son filleul, puisque Sirius était professeur, tout comme Rémus.

Bien sur Ron lui avait proposé de venir avec lui et ses parents, mais Harry préféra rester seul, il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les Weasley, mais ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il avait envie d'être, mais avec ses parents, qui étaient au Canada.

Afin de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde, la cérémonie se déroula dans la grande salle, bien sur il y eut quelques modifications, les tables étaient retirées, et à la place se trouvaient une bonne centaines de chaises. Dumbledore pour l'occasion avait même mis son plus beau costume et prônait seul au milieu de l'estrade, et derrière lui était assis bien gentiment tous les professeurs du collège. Granger se mit bien évidemment au premier rang, quant au jeune Potter, il préféra rester à l'écart de tous, afin de ne pas voir ses amis avec leurs parents.

Avant la remise des diplômes, le directeur commença par un monologue, dans lequel il parlât de l'importance des ASPICS dans la vie des étudiants, surtout pour ceux et celles qui allaient poursuivre leurs études. Le discours était d'un ennuie mortel et semblait ne pas finir, la seule personne qui le suivit, fut Hermione, qui souriait un peu bêtement, n'oublions pas que ce jour devait être son Jour à elle, celui où elle devrait avoir son fameux prix. Les autres élèves espéraient qu'une chose, que tout ça finisse le plus vite possible, et une heure après, certains commençaient même à s'endormir. Mais ce n'est pas des ronflements qui perturba la tirade aussi bien interminable que sans intérêt, mais une quinte de toux, venant du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au début Dumbledore essaya de ne pas trop y prêtait attention, jusqu'au moment où cela devient plus qu'insupportable, au point que Albus s'arrêta enfin de parler et se retourna. Il avait bien l'intention d'engueuler la personne qui osait faire du bruit pendant son élocution.

_« - Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus discret ? Que voulez-vous ? »_

_« - Rien, s'indigna Thomas vexé. »_

_« - Alors je vous prie de cessez de toussoter dans mon dos. »_

_« - Je ne toussote pas, reprit le professeur, en se remettant à cracher ses poumons. Je suis vraiment navré si je vous ai dérangé pendant votre conférence, ne faites pas attention à moi, vous pouvez continuer. »_

_Le directeur avant de reprendre son discours, eu la gentillesse de servir un verre d'eau au professeur malade, mais ce dernier refusa poliment, il préféra sortir un flacon de sa poche et en bu le contenu. Le calme enfin revenu, Dumbledore put finir son allocution, et divulguer le classement final. Moment que tous attendaient avec peur et appréhension, hormis la meilleur élève de la promotion, c'est à dire Granger._

« - Vous avez tous fait de votre mieux lors de ses ASPICS et je tiens à féliciter chacun de vous, pour avoir fournit autant d'effort, et pas seulement au cours de cette année, mais aussi pour vos sept ans d'études. Je vais maintenant nommer ceux qui recevront un prix, en quatrième positon, Hanna Bott de la maison des Poufsouffle. Ce qui déclencha une explosion de joie de la part de cette maison, et il y avait de quoi, c'était la première fois que l'un de ces représentants finissaient à une place aussi prestigieuse, et Thomas continuait à tousser. En troisième position Draco Malefoy de la maison des Serpentard, avec un tel classement, le blond n'aurait aucune difficultés à trouver un bon travail bien payer, et grâce à cela il ne suivrait plus au crochet de son époux. A la seconde place, Marine Andrès de la maison des Gryffondor. Ce qui déclencha l'admiration de tous, n'oublions pas que marine avait intégré Poudlard au milieu de l'année et malgré ses petites faiblesses avait réussit à devenir l'une de meilleurs de sa promotion. Sauf bien sur d'une certaine fille aux dents de lapin, cette dernière n'attendit pas que le directeur ne suite le nom de l'élève qui était le premier de cette promotion, c'était inutile de toute façon puisque tout le monde devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait revenir qu'à Hermione, et personne d'autre, elle se leva tout en regardant sa camarade de classe de haut, d'un air hautain. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis et elle serait enfin recomposée comme il se doit de tous ses efforts. Mais ce que dit le directeur ensuite, cela personne ne s'y attendait. Et à la première position Harry Potter, qui reçoit aussi le grand prix de Poudlard. »

****

Fin du flash black.

« - NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN, Hurla Hermione les larmes aux yeux, vous devez vous tromper, cela ne peut pas être lui, c'est impossible, c'est moi la mei…. mei… mei …»

« - Melle Granger, Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmez et veuillez vous rassoire, répondit Dumbledore, sans même accorder à son élève le moindre regard. »

«- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui aurais du l'avoir. »

« - Je suis désolé Melle, s'exclama le directeur, mais il n'y a aucune erreur… »

«- Donnez-moi des explications, c'est moi qui aie toujours eu les meilleures notes en tout, c'est moi qui aurais du finir première. »

«- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre Melle, s'indigna Albus, maintenant vous vous rasseyez en silence, afin que je puisse continuer. »

Sans le savoir Hermione se ridiculisait, et le fait de contester les résultats du grand prix ne la rendit pas très sympathique, bien au contraire, car au lieu de se réjouir de la ressuscite de son ami, elle prenait un malin plaisir à insinuer que Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce titre, ce qui était totalement faux, a vu des énormes progrès que le Gryffondor avait fait pendant sa dernière année scolaire, et ce qui avait poussé ses professeurs à lui donner ce prix, et non grâce aux notes qu'il avait obtenu lors de l'examen lui-même, qui ceci dit avait quand même étaient excellentes.

Bien sur tout ceci passa très haut au-dessus de la tête de la Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela une seconde. Pendant ce temps Thomas toussait toujours et de temps en temps buvait le contenu de sa fiole.

Harry lui n'avait même pas fait attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était plutôt intrigué par le comportement Salinger, et plus précisément sur son état de santé, car sa toux n'avait pas l'air très naturelle, il le regarda boire le contenu d'une fiole et à intervalle régulier, comme le faisait le faux Maugrey, est ce le fait de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui rendait parano, ou bien était ce autre chose ? Il ne vit pas non plus qu'une colombe blanche aux yeux bleus ()était venu se poser sur son épaule, et il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que c'était lui qui avait le grand prix de Poudlard, jusqu'à que tous les regards ne se posent sur lui.

« - Harry dépêche-toi de venir me rejoindre, dit le directeur. »

«- Pourquoi Mr ? »

« - Parce que c'est toi qui as gagné le grand prix de Poudlard et que tu dois recevoir ton prix. »

«- Moi! Vous en êtes sur ? »

« - Allons viens. »

La tradition voulait que ce soit le directeur du collègue qui donne le prix au meilleur élève, mais Dumbledore décida que cette année ce ne serait pas le cas, il demanda au directeur des Serpentard de le faire à sa place. En se levant Thomas fit quelques pas, mais étrangement il ne boitât pas au début, et Albus du lui faire un signe très discret et seulement après le professeur se mit à marcher avec difficultés. Seul Harry fit attention à ce détail et pour la première fois de la soirée, il avait le sourire.

«- Je te félicite Harry s'exclama Thomas, Je suis fier de toi, tu as … »

L'adolescent ne laissa pas son professeur finir sa phrase, il se jeta dans ses bras, tout en s'écriant _« merci papa », _ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le repas qui suivit la cérémonie se fit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce soir les Gryffondor étaient à l'honneur, car de plus d'avoir finit aux deux premières places, ils avaient gagné le grand prix des quatre maisons et la coupe de Quidditch. Ron avait finalement pas trop raté ses examens et avait obtenu 7 ASPICS, ce qui devrait lui permettre de trouver un travail pas trop mal payé et de se mettre en ménage avec la futur Mme Weasley, puisqu'il allait épouser Maêlisse en juillet. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas heureuse, et éclata de nouveau en sanglot quand elle appris son classement final, cinquième, juste derrière une Poufsouffle, la honte, au point qu'elle ne resta pas longtemps à table et préféra retourner dans sa chambre afin de finir ses valises, qui étaient déjà faite, mais ce fut une excuse comme une autre, afin de partir rapidement. Les Serpentard aussi avaient une raison de faire la fête, Draco avait finit troisième et Maêlisse sixième, ce qui faisait d'eux les seconds du classement. Même les Poufsouffle avaient eu des résultats inespérés. La seule maison qui eu aucune raison de ce réjouir fut Serdaigle, en effet malgré leur intelligence légendaire aucun de ses représentants n'arriva à se classer dans les dix premiers, une première depuis la création du collège.

Mais ce soir le plus heureux de tous fut Harry, mais ce n'était pas du au fait qu'il avait eu le grand prix de Poudlard, mais c'est parce que son père James était présent ce jour, en effet il avait pris l'apparence du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au début l'adolescent avait comme un doute, voir Thomas boire sans cesse une potion, comme l'avait fait Maugrey, pouvait faire croire que ce n'était pas vraiment le véritable professeur Salinger qui était là, mais quand il se leva et oublia de boiter, là le doute n'était plus permis, il s'agissait bien de James Potter.

Bref tout se passait relativement bien, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce le retour du professeur McGonagall et le départ de son remplaçant, et comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, Thomas aussi avait donné sa démission, afin de pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à sa nouvelle famille.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

En sortant de la grande salle Harry ne se rendit pas dans sa salle commune, et alla rejoindre Thomas dans son bureau, espérant qu'il s'agissait bien de son père.

«- Papa ? C'est bien toi. »

Le professeur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et pris affectueusement son enfant dans ses bras.

« -Mais comment as tu fais pour prendre l'apparence de ton frère, reprit l'adolescent. »

«- C'est simple j'ai pris du polynectar… »

« - Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment tu as fait pour que vous ne soyez pas tous les deux présents ? »

« - Parce que c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'y aller à sa place, afin que je sois avec toi. »

«- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il soir là aussi, après tout il est de ma famille, et je lui dois ma réussite. »

«- Mais il était là. Sauf que tu ne l'as pas vu. »

«- Il était là? »

«- Oui juste à coté de toi, enfin je devrais dire sur toi. »

«- Sur moi! »

«- Oui il était sur ton épaule. »

«- Quoi, mais il n'y avait personne sur mon épaule. »

« - Il était sous sa forme animale. »

«- Mais je l'aurais vu si cela avait été le cas, un dragon ne passe pas inaperçu. »

«- Non pas celle la. »

« - celle la ? Il a plusieurs forme d'animagus, je croyais que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se transformer en plusieurs animale. »

«- Oui, sauf deux, mes frères, et pour Thomas il s'agit d'une colombe blanche. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment, Rémus qui était la proie de Marine, avait décidé de fuir dans le parc du château, là il croisa Sirius qui lui ne fuyait personne. C'est justement là que Thomas avait décidé de rependre forme humaine, car il croyait que les lieux seraient déserts, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Sans se douter de rien, il alla rejoindre sa chambre, Harry devait avoir finit de parler avec son père. En chemin il croisât les deux maraudeurs, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas amicaux, bien au contraire.

«- Pouvez vous nous dire ce qui vous êtes Mr ? S'écria le professeur Lupin. »

« - Comment ça qui je suis ? Mais je suis le professeur Salinger, ton beau-frère. »

« - Vous mentez ! »

«- Pardon! »

« - Le professeur Salinger est en ce moment dans son bureau en compagnie d'Harry Potter, donc vous ne pouvez pas être celui que vous prétendez. »

« - Mais je viens de te le dire, le professeur Salinger. »

«- Je dois avouer que vous l'imitez à la perfection, j'ai faillit vous prendre pour lui au début, mais vous n'avez pas sa canne, celle que Draco lui avait offerte »

« - Ah oui ! J'ai du la laissé dans ma chambre. »

« - Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, il tient trop à cette canne pour l'oublier dans sa chambre. Dans votre intérêt je vous conseille de me dire qui vous êtes vraiment. »

« - Le professeur Salinger. »

« - Puisque vous persister à nier, nous allons attendre que la potion cesse de faire son effet. »

Mais après une heure, rien ne se passa et Thomas avait pas changé d'apparence. Ce qui aurait du rassurer les anciens maraudeurs, ils étaient bien en présence de leur collègue, mais à ce moment une question leur vire à l'esprit, avec qui pouvait bien être le survivant ? Sirius se précipita dans les couloirs afin de sauver son filleul, il fut suivit de Rémus et de Thomas, qui lui Craignait plus pour son frère.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours avec son père dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme James n'avait plus reprit de polynectar depuis plus d'une heure, il avait repris sa véritable apparence, et effectivement il ressemblait bien à son fils.

Sirius et Remus ne prirent pas la peine d'annoncer son arrivé, et ils enfoncèrent la porte. Ce qu'ils virent dans la pièce les stupéfia, en effet ils ne s'attendaient pas à y trouver James Potter, alors que ce dernier était censé être mort il y a dix sept ans. Comment se faisait il qu'il soit ici ? Et où était passé celui qui c'était fait passer pour le professeur Salinger.

« - James, s'écria Sirius, mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu étais mort. »

« - Je suis devenu un être de lumière. »

«- Pourquoi tu ne nous avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi tu es revenu aujourd'hui ? »

« - Pour pouvoir être à la cérémonie de fin d'études de mon fils. »

« -Tu étais là ? »

«- Oui j'ai pris l'apparence de mon frère. »

« - Ton frère ? Mais tu n'as pas de frère. »

« - Si Thomas est mon frère. »

« -Et le professeur Océan aussi c'est ton frère ? »

« - Non c'était moi. »

Quand Thomas arriva enfin, il fut rassuré de voir que James n'était pas en danger, en silence il repartit, il ne voulait pas déranger les retrouvailles des maraudeurs, qui était de nouveau au complet.

Remus et Sirius passèrent leur nuit en compagnie de James, ils avaient tant à se dire, quant à Harry il alla retrouver Draco, eux aussi devaient parler et décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

() petit hommage à la fic « la colombe emportera l'amour au paradis de vert émeraude.

A suivre chapitre 21, …ici ou ailleurs ? À ne pas manquer….

Merci d'avoir lu et un petit review s'il vous plait …… Thank

See you

klpdd


	21. Ici ou ailleurs ?

**Réponses aux reviews**

**A Onarluca:** Pages blanches pendant très longtemps, dur d'écrire mais bon j'ai finit par la remplir, ce n'est pas une page blanche qui va me faire peur, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** vi mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'accabler, elle l'a déjà été tellement de fois dans ma fic, mais il est vrai que c'est toujours un plaisir, pour ce chapitre c'est le tour du gros porc de souffrir, merci de ta review.

**A Kya the viper**: james tousse pour avoir une excuse et boire le polynectar, sinon il aurait repris son aspect devant tout le monde, et ça il ne le fallait pas, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Amy keira:** oups je t'ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai été victime de la page blanche, alors que je savais ce que je voulais mettre, je crois que c'est ça le pire, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** dans ce chapitre on oublie la douceur, mdr merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or;** on ne devrait pas revoir les maraudeurs dans ce chapitre, j'ai d'autres projets, mais ils peuvent revenir plus tard, qui sait. Merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris:** non j'aime pas Hermione et sa façon de tout connaître sur tout, comme quoi tout apprendre par cœur n'est pas forcement la bonne solution.. Pour le classement, de rien ma grande, et non Rémus il est pas pauvre, et il va s'arrêter de courir un jour… merci de ta review..

_Désolée pour l 'attente, comme je l'ai écrit dans ma bio, j'ai des problèmes dans ma famille, et moins de temps pour mes fics, merci de votre patience…_.

et un gros bisous à Eni pour son aide, et à Vela pour son imagination débordante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer...

Voilà bonne lecture avec les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex…

**Chapitre 21: … Ici ou ailleurs ? ( Depalmas)**

L'été venait de commencer, les vacances aussi, sauf pour Vernon qui, depuis qu'il était devenu l'un des hommes les plus riches de grande Bretagne, avait décidé de ne plus jamais se rendre à son travail. En effet, il avait eu la bonne idée de placer un peu d'argent en bourse, et en seulement quelques mois, il avait fait fortune. Comme il avait le cœur sur la main, il en fit profiter toute sa petite famille. Sa femme Pétunia avait-elle aussi une voiture neuve, des habits de grands couturiers, et tellement de bijoux qu'elle aurait fait pâlir d'envie la reine de Saaba elle-même. Quant au fils, Dudley il s'était mis à l'équitation, dans le club les plus cher de tout le pays, le club Pégasus, là où devait se rendre tout fils de milliardaire.

Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin jusqu'à ce matin. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler, Mr Dursley n'aurait pas du tricher avec les impôts, et il allait bientôt s'en mordre les doigts. Il essaya en vain de mentir, de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, mais la présence d'un tapis persan, de meubles Louis XIV, de vases anciens, et de tableaux de maîtres, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Pour résumé la pièce était un mélange de ² m'as-tu vu² et grande classe, bien que le mauvais goût des habitants soit encore trop flagrant dans cet intérieur très chic, malheureusement l'argent ne fait pas tout, et le bon goût tout comme le bon sens ne s'achète pas. La situation ne fit qu'empirer quand il dut justifier la réduction d'impôts pour avoir hébergé chez lui son neveu. En effet rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'il y avait eu deux enfants dans cette maison, puisque les seules photos présentes ne montraient qu'un seul garçon, c'était comme si Harry n'avait jamais vécu lui aussi ici. Bien sur Vernon mentit, il dit que son neveu était trop timide pour poser devant un appareil.

Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est que la présence du jeune Potter était aussi effacée du dossier, et en aucun cas il n'avait été mentionné que les Dursley étaient ces tuteurs. Par conséquences rien ne justifiait que Vernon se serve de lui afin de payer moins à l'état. Bien sur ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de prouver qu'il avait bien eu sous son toit son neveu, mais sans succès, comment le prouver alors que Harry non seulement n'était pas présent sur les lieux alors qu'il devait être présent, puisqu'il était censé être en vacances, mais en plus il n'y avait aucune chambre, c'était comme si la pièce avait disparut comme par magie.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, et le coup de grâce vint du fils, ce dernier était entré un peu trop tôt de son cours d'équitation, et avait toujours les vêtements de son club. Avec un tel déploiement de moyen difficile de se faire passer pour un père de famille sans le sous. Une chose était sur, après le redressement fiscal qu'allait subir Vernon, la vie serait beaucoup moins rose au 4 Privet drive, et les Dursley seraient contraints de prendre le bus pour se déplacer, de faire la queue à la soupe populaire afin d'avoir des aliments plus très frais, ni très appétissants, puisque plus de 50 des leurs revenus irait directement aux impôts, et pour les vingt ans à venir…

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La disparition de la chambre de son neveu était un mystère que Vernon se devait élucider, courageusement il entreprit de montrer les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, et là étrangement il y avait bien quatre portes, malgré la peur qui le tétanisa, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, et alla ouvrir la fameuse pièce. Là se fut le choc, non parce que la chambre était présente comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais parce que à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme. Ce qui déplut fortement au propriétaire des lieux, qui pouvait bien être cet individu qui se croyait tout permis, y compris se rendre chez lui, sans en avoir été invité. Méchamment, il dévisageât l'inconnu, qui était assis sur le lit d'Harry et se croyait chez lui, et le regarda de la tête au pied, c'était un blond grand mais maigrichon, de toute évidence il ne devait pas être fort, ce qui rassura Vernon. De toute évidence il ne devait pas être bien fort, cela rassura un peu Vernon qui reprit un peu d'assurance, il serait facile de chasser cet individu de chez lui.

- « Vous vous croyez où ? Cria Mr Dursley tout en fixant l'homme. De quel droit êtes vous entré chez moi, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je vais donc vous demander de vous en allez.»

- « Baisse les yeux, quand tu m'adresses la parole sale cafard! Cria l'homme qui n'était nullement impressionné par le discours de Vernon. »

- « Je vous trouve bien insolant Mr, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous obéir bien gentiment ? »

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu feras, ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la force. »

- « Vous ne devez pas savoir à qui vous avez affaire.»

- « Si je sais à un gros porc. »

- « PARDON? Un quoi ? »

- « UN GROS PORC ! »

- « Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter Mr. »

- « Je ne fais que dire la vérité, si tu t'étais regardé dans un miroir, tu le serais. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, celle qui fit déborder le vase, Vernon n'avait jamais supporté que l'on se moque ainsi de son apparence physique. De rage, il attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva, afin de l'utiliser comme une arme et de frapper le premier, ne dit on pas que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, l'objet qu'il avait saisit était devenu chaud très chaud et lui brûla les mains, il dut le lâcher en poussa un cri de douleur.

L'inconnu quant à lui s'était levé et avait brandit une baguette magique avec laquelle il venait de lancer un sort, à présent il menaçait le maître des lieux. Ce dernier, réalisant que son adversaire était un sorcier, recula doucement afin de sortir de la pièce. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte, elle s'était déjà refermé d'elle-même. Bien sur Vernon tourna la poignée en vain dans tous les sens, mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Pris d'une peur panique, il voulut la défoncer, malgré sa force, il ne se passa rien. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa son erreur, il avait jugé l'homme uniquement d'après son apparence, mais qui aurait pu croire que ce maigrichon était un sorcier ? Mais il était trop tard à présent et Mr Dursley allait bientôt subir le châtiment qu'il mérite.

- « Pitié, s'écria t'il. Ne me faites pas de mal. »

- « Combien de fois t'a t'il supplié lui aussi, combien de fois t'a t'il demandé de ne pas lui faire du mal ? L'as tu épargné pour autant ? »

- « Mais de qui parlez-vous ? »

- « Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, ton neveu. »

- « Harry ? Je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. »

- « Tu l'as fait dormir dans un placard, et tu le traitais comme un esclave. Tu me donne envie de vomir. Mets-toi à genoux que te fasse payer tout le mal que tu lui as fait. »

De grosses gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient sur le front de Vernon, il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il obéissait. Voyant que l'immonde moldu ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé le sorcier lui lança un sort.

- « Endoloris, cria t'il »

C'était comme si des aiguilles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau de Vernon, sous la douleur, il s'écroula au sol tout en poussant un cri de douleur.

- « Voilà qui est mieux, s'exclama le blond avec un rire à glacer le sang. »

- « Pourquoi faites-vous cela Mr ? Que vous ai je fais ? »

- « A moi rien, mais je n'ai jamais pu tolérer que l'on s'en prenne à ma famille. »

- « Votre famille? Répéta Mr Dursley, mais je n'ai rien fait à votre famille. »

- « Ah oui ? Tu as mis la vie de mon neveu en danger en lui offrant des cristaux. »

- « Mais vous ne pouvez pas être l'oncle d'Harry. »

- « Je suis le demi-frère de James. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, mais en plus, tu as osé demander de l'argent à mon frère avant de le laisser se faire torturer par Narcissa Black. »

- « Ce n'est pas à votre frère que j'ai fait ça, mais à un certain Thomas Salinger. »

- « Oui je sais, mais vois tu je m'appelle Alexandre Salinger et Thomas est bien mon frère, d'habitude je fais mourir tous ceux qui le touche dans d'horribles souffrances. »

- « C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, vous allez me tuer ? »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. »

- « Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? »

- « Je sais faire souffrir pendant des heures sans jamais tué. »

Alexandre alla rechercher une figurine qui était sur le bureau d'Harry, c'était la même que celle que son oncle avait offerte à son neveu, puis il l'a déposa devant Vernon.

- « Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est. »

Mr Dursley fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, bien sur qu'il le savait, c'était ce qu'il avait offert à son neveu. Apparemment Salinger ne devait pas le savoir, sinon il n'aurait jamais pris les cristaux, dans peu de temps il devrait être lui aussi privé de ses pouvoirs, et à ce moment Vernon pourrait reprendre le dessus et se venger. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Alexandre ne donna aucun signe de faiblesse, c'est plutôt Vernon qui commença à avoir une douleur dans la jambe droite, puis la gauche, vint ensuite le tour des bras, et bientôt tous ses os se brisèrent, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants était en train de lui marcher dessus. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la peau qui changeât de couleur pour devenir mauve et des cloques jaunâtres firent leurs apparitions recouvrant le corps en entier. Même un sourd aurait entendu les cris de douleur de l'homme, tellement qu'il hurlait, son visage était défiguré par la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à un tel point qu'il aurait préféré sûrement être mort. Une demi-heure après le supplice semblait s'être terminée, Mr Dursley n'avait plus l'apparence d'un homme, il ressemblait à une grosse limace mauve.

- « Que m'arrive t'il ? Finit par dire Mr Dursley en pleure. »

- « Tes os se sont brisés et ta peau s'est liquéfié, mais tu n'en mourras pas, dans peu de temps tes blessures vont guérir, mais je te préviens tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Il te faudra plus d'une heure pour que tu reprennes forme humaine. Mais ce ne sera que le début de ton calvaire, puisque demain matin cela recommencera, et après demain, enfin tous les jours où tu seras en vie. Tu peux aller voir un docteur si tu veux, mais aucune médecine moldu ne pourra te soigner. »

- « Vous êtes un monstre Mr, cria Vernon. »

- « Ah oui, dans ce cas je vais te laisser, je suis attendu à un mariage. »

- « Non ne partez pas, soignez-moi avant. »

- « Je ne peux pas, je suis un monstre. »

- « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ayez pitié, n'ai je pas déjà assez souffert ? »

- « En comparaison des seize ans pendant les quelles tu as maltraité Harry, non. Essaye quand même de ne pas crier trop fort, tu vas incommoder tes voisins. »

Par contre Pétunia eu elle une aussi une punition, certes bien moins horrible que celle de son conjoint, mais qui allait la marquer à vie. Quant à Dudley, non seulement il ne pourrait pas faire d'études supérieures, mais en plus il serait contrait de trouver un travail afin de subvenir au besoin de ses parents, puisque son père ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre une activité professionnelle, et que sa mère avait perdu définitivement l'usage de la parole.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Cette année le Poudlard express ne ramena pas tous les élèves à Londres, en effet Harry et Draco avaient décidé de ne pas retourner chez Sirius Square Grimmault mais d'aller vivre pendant un an au Canada. Là le Gryffondor reprendrait ses révisions afin de pouvoir repasser le concours de l'école des fondateurs. Bien sur Hermione lui demanda la raison, le jeune Potter se contenta de dire qu'il voulait partir en vacances avec son époux, et qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient, et encore moins quand ils reviendraient. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait mentir à son amie, mais il ne voulait pas trahir le secret de son père, et il avait bien le droit aussi de ne pas tout dire, et de conserver un peu de sa vie privée. La jeune fille vit bien que Harry ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne demanda rien, se doutant que le brun ne lui dirait jamais la vérité, et qu'il était inutile d'insister. Ron non plus ne sut rien des projets de ses amis, mais lui bien moins malin que Granger cru vraiment que Harry et Draco voyageraient au gré de leur humeur et du temps.

Les adolescents auraient dû partir dès le début des vacances, mais ils avaient oubliés que Thomas devait se marier le premier samedi du mois de juillet, alors ils retardèrent leur voyage d'une semaine afin de pouvoir s'y rendre. James aurait pu retourner seul au Canada, mais d'une part, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son fils, même pour sept jours, et d'autre part, il était lui aussi invité à ce mariage, et devait même être témoin du marié, avec Alexandre et Séverus.

La cérémonie devait se dérouler dans une petite chapelle toute simple, et le repas dans le manoir Salinger qui serait bien assez grand, vu qu'il y avait peu d'invité. En effet, la famille de Thomas se limitait à ses deux frères, son neveu Harry, Séverus et Draco, celle de Virginie à son frère et ses parents, heureusement qu'il y avait les amis comme Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, sinon il n'y aurait eu que les mariés et les témoins. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal, car tous ceux qui étaient présent devaient savoir que James était un être de lumière, ce qui permettrait à ce dernier d'y aller à visage découvert et non sous un déguisement quelconque. Le problème fut que Rogue non seulement n'avait pas été informé de la résurrection de James, mais en plus il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa trahison. Les retrouvailles, entre Séverus et James, ne passa pas dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, bien au contraire, les deux hommes, après s'être copieusement insultés, en étaient venus à se battre à coup de sort vicieux. Séverus ne comprenait pas pourquoi James était présent à ce mariage, ni pourquoi il était témoin du marié. Mais une chose était sûr, il lui en voulait toujours et comptait bien régler une fois pour toute le différent qui avait mis un terme à leur amitié, pour cela il était prêt à tout, même à en venir aux mains.

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de mettre James et Séverus au même endroit et au même moment, mais comment Thomas aurait il pu savoir que les deux hommes se vouaient une haine féroce, et qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à faire la paix. Afin de les séparer, il voulut se mettre entre eux, mais ces derniers, aveuglés par la colère, ne le virent même pas, et il reçut les sorts destinés à l'adversaire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir finit leurs incantations, que les deux ennemis s'aperçurent de la présence du futur marié, qui en peu de temps se retrouva recouvert de boutons et de pustules.

- « Thomas ! S'écria Séverus, je suis désolé ce n'est pas toi que je visais, mais cette ordure. Assis toi je vais te soigner. »

- « L'ordure ici c'est toi, cria James, et je t'interdis de le toucher avec tes doigts crasseux. »

- « Tu crois peut être que tu es plus apte que moi ? C'est mon ami, c'est donc à moi de le soigner. »

- « Ton ami ? Comment mon frère a t'il put devenir ami avec toi ? »

- « Quoi ? cria Séverus, tu es le frère de Thomas ? »

- « Cela te pose un problème ? »

- « Oui, on est beau-frère. »

- « Comment ça beau-frère ? »

- « J'ai épousé Alexandre. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'aimer, je te déteste toujours. »

- « Pareil pour moi ! »

Thomas, oublié par ses témoins, dut se soigner tout seul, ensuite il obligeât les deux hommes à faire une trêve le temps du mariage. Ce qu'ils firent uniquement pour faire plaisir à Salinger.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

C'est à l'aéroport que Harry et Draco dirent au revoir à leurs amis, ensuite en compagnie de James, ils prirent l'avion pour le Canada, mais cette fois ci se fut avec des vrais passeports et des vrais billets, mais ce qui ne changeât pas c'est la peur que le Serpentard éprouva lors du décollage, pour ça il n'y avait rien à faire.

A suivre chapitre 22, a tout prendre, à ne pas manquer….

Merci d'avoir lu

Un review s'il vous plait , bisous à tous

See you

klpdd


	22. A tout prendre

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**A Onarluca**: aurais je le syndrome de la page blanche? Vraiment je suis impardonnable pour se retard. Sinon ma Sirius viens d'avoir un an aujourd'hui, elle est trop mimi, je l'adore trop, voilà te laisse, bonne lecture et merci de ta review.

**A Procne Aesoris**: tout d'abord je fais pas la tête, suis encore malade, gastrite chronique, cela explique en partie mon retard, sinon pour revenir à la fic tu auras des explications sur les fondateurs dans le chapitre suivant, en ce qui concerne les êtres de lumières je le prévois pour ma prochaine fic, le droit à l'erreur, voilà des que je peux je vais lire tes fics, elles sont aux chauds, merci de ta review

**A Amy keira:** re oups décidément ce n'est pas facile de conclure une fic telle que rnmc, surtout qu'elle doit conclure trois fics, j'aurais pu le mettre plutôt, mais j'ai pas eu la force de taper c'est derniers temps, en tout cas voilà la suite et merci de ta review

**A Kya the viper:** pauvre Vernon ? Ce sont ses voisins qu'il faudrait plaindre oui, les pauvres, mdr, bon j'arrête mes bêtises, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** si tu aimes quand Séverus et James se querelle, alors tu vas aimer le chapitre 24, mais ne dis rien c'est un secret, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Pollux:** dans ce cas je te dis aussi rendez vous au chapitre 24, merci de ta review.

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai des problèmes dans ma famille, et une santé pas au top, mais je n'ai pas abandonné, même si j'ai mis plus de temps.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Chapitre inspiré de la série « Sex and the city » ce n'est pas un plagiat mais un hommage, car j'adore cette série que je regarde tous les vendredi avec autant de plaisir à chaque fois.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent une bonne lecture….

****

Chapitre 22: A tout prendre ( Obispo)

La vie d'un couple marié devait-elle toujours aboutir par la naissance d'un enfant ? Ce désir d'avoir une descendance est-il le résultat d'une pression exercée par notre entourage ou était-ce une simple envie dictée par nos gênes qui nous force à nous reproduire? A moins qu'il n'y ait pas de vraiment de raison, hormis que la venue au monde d'un bébé ne soit le fruit d'un amour partagé et sincère. Après tout, tout conte de fée qui se respecte finit toujours par _« ils se marient et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » _Bien sur le « _ils_ » désignent un homme, un prince la plupart du temps, et une femme; mais jamais deux jeunes hommes, comme Harry et Draco. Et si ces derniers voulaient à tout prix éduquer une progéniture, ce ne serait uniquement grâce à l'adoption.

Mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité, lui qui rêvait de sentir la vie grandir dans son ventre, lui qui voulait tant donner naissance à un enfant. Certes il ne voulait pas l'avoir tout de suite, il devait d'abord finir ses études. Petit à petit le moral d'Harry baissa jusqu'à arriver au point de non-retour, il perdit le goût de tout, ne dormait plus, mangeait presque plus rien. Il ne dit rien à son époux, allant jusqu'à inventer de fausse excuse pour expliquer sa soudaine dépression. Le Serpentard quant à lui était aux petits soins pour son mari, essayant tant bien que mal lui faire retrouver le sourire. Tous ses efforts furent vains, bien au contraire, tout ce qu'il fit ne faisait accentuer le mal être d'Harry, qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la mélancolie, à un tel point qu'en à peine un mois il était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même, au point de passer ses journées à soupirer et à se lamenter sur son sort. Il finit par s'isoler de tout, même de son époux et se jeta corps et âme dans ses révisions.

Draco finit par regretter d'avoir tout abandonné afin de suivre son mari au Canada, et le temps que les deux jeunes hommes passaient ensemble étaient uniquement lors des repas et la nuit. Le paradis était devenu un enfer, surtout pour le blond qui passait ses journées à ne rien faire, et à déambuler la tête baissée dans les couloirs de l'école. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit la connaissance de Sélèna, jeune étudiante, afin de ne plus passer ses longues journées seul, Draco vit sa nouvelle amie, au début juste quelques heures par jour, ensuite ce fut toute la journée, et même une partie de la soirée. Ce soir-là, le jeune Serpentard oublia l'heure du repas et entra un peu trop tard. Un grain de sable venait de siniser dans la vie du couple, et c'est ce qui provoqua leur première dispute.

- « Heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, cria Harry à son compagnon. »

- « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Monsieur passe toutes ses journées tout seul, et ne se préoccupe de ma présence que lorsqu'il a envie de faire l'amour. »

- « Comment peux tu dire ça ! Je fais cela uniquement dans le but de réussir mon concours. »

- « Ça pour réviser ! Tu révises ! Même un peu trop, et moi alors tu pense à moi? »

- «Plus que tu ne le crois! »

- « Dans ce cas passe plus de temps avec moi! »

Harry savait que son comportement envers Draco était tout sauf correct, mais il ne voulait l'avouer, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne en oubliant qu'il était marié et qu'il devait être avec son conjoint. La bonne réaction aurait été de s'excuser et de demander humblement pardon, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, poussé par un excès de colère et de rage, et surtout par le fait d'être mis devant le fait accomplit, Potter se braque et attaqua à son tour Malefoy.

- « J'ai déjà raté mon concours une fois, si je ne travaille pas sérieusement, je risque de le rater de nouveau. Après tout c'est peut être ce que tu veux. »

- « QUOI! Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais une telle chose? »

- « Parce que tu es JALOUX. »

- « PARDON ? De quoi serais je jaloux ? »

- « Parce que je poursuis mes études et pas toi! »

- « Effectivement! Mais uniquement parce que j'ai refusé l'offre que m'avait faite ton père, tout ça pour être à tes cotés. »

- « Mon père ne t'a fait aucune offre. »

- « -Si. N'oublie pas qu'il est le directeur de l'Académie du beaux rocher, il m'avait proposé de suivre GRATUITEMENT les cours de son école. »

- « Et toi par grandeur d'âmes et par charité pour moi, tu aurais refusé la possibilité de devenir auror. »

- « Oui c'est ça. »

- « N'importe quoi, qu'est ce que tu ne vas-tu pas inventer. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire culpabiliser ? Mon père ne t'a rien proposé ! »

- « Il l'a pourtant fait, et franchement au vu de ton attitude, et de la façon que tu me parles, je REGRETTE de ne pas lui avoir dit oui. Ainsi je n'aurais pas eu à passer mes journées seul, à attendre que Monsieur veuille bien se souvenir de ma présence. »

- « Pauvre petit, à cause de moi tu es tout seul, enfin étais, devrais je dire, tu as vite trouvé un replaçant. »

- « Pardon, de qui parles-tu ? »

- « De la fille avec qui tu passes toutes tes journées, tu croyais que je ne le serais pas ? »

- « C'est une amie, rien de plus. »

La jalousie est-elle une preuve d'amour, ou plutôt une façon un peu excessive d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Pour Harry c'était la seconde probabilité, au point qu'il en était devenu paranoïaque craignant que Draco passe toutes ses journées dans le lit d'autres personnes. Il est vrai que les circonstances ne jouaient pas en faveur du blond, la jeune fille en question était belle, bien trop belle pour qu'un homme reste insensible aux charmes de la troublante, et aussi séduisante, étudiante. Persuadé que son époux le trompait ouvertement et pire encore sans aucun remord, ni regret, le brun devint fou de jalousie, et c'est une folie incontrôlable qui fait dire à celui qui la ressent des paroles qui dépasse ses pensées.

- « Une amie, vraiment ! Rien de plus ? Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, trop même puisque apparemment tu préfères sa compagnie à la mienne ! »

- « La faute à qui ? J'ai l'impression d'être devenu transparent à tes yeux. Au moins avec elle je me sens en vie, c'est une fille formidable et je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle. »

- « Elle est bonne ? Tu as bien pris ton pied avec elle ?»

- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Explique-moi clairement où tu veux en venir ? »

- « Ne fait pas l'innocent, je veux savoir comment elle est au lit. »

- « Ne seras-tu pas en train d'insinuer que j'ai couché avec elle ? »

- « Je n'insinue rien du TOUT puisque c'est la VERITE. »

- « Harry ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, pourquoi est ce que je te tromperais avec une fille ? »

- « Peut être parce que tu t'ennuies et que ça t'aide à faire passer le temps. »

- « On ne fait que parler, rien de plus. »

- « Parler ? Laisse moi rire, et de quoi parliez vous? De la pluie du beau temps ? »

- « Oui tout à fait et c'est la seule personne avec qui je parle ces derniers temps. »

- « Allons ne te fous pas de moi, ces derniers temps, on ne fait presque plus l'amour, cela doit te peser, avoue que tu es en manque et que je ne suis plus vraiment à la hauteur. »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se dirigeât vers son lit, et pris sa valise, ensuite il prit toutes ses affaires qu'il mit en vrac à l'intérieur et referma la male d'un geste brusque.

- « Que fais-tu? S'écria Harry. »

- « Ma valise, ça ne se voit pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je rentre en Angleterre. »

- « Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ? Reste. »

- « Non seulement tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, mais en plus tu doute de ma fidélité. Tu m'énerves, je ne te supporte plus, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

- « S'il te plait ne me laisses pas tout seul ici, reprit le brun les larmes aux yeux. »

- « Tu devrais être content, je ne serais plus là pour t'empêcher de réviser.»

- « Comment veux-tu que je sois content alors que tu m'abandonnes au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi. »

- « Si tu avais TANT besoin de moi, jamais tu ne m'aurais ignoré comme tu l'as fait, jamais tu ne m'aurais repoussé à chaque fois que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras. Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, mais apparemment tu as fait un choix et tu as préféré tes études à moi. »

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

- « De quel droit tu me l'interdis ? Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner! La vérité te fait si mal que ça. »

- « Ce n'est pas vérité qui me fait mal, c'est toi, à chaque fois que tu me touches… lors de nos baisers et …aussi quand tu me fais l'amour, je souffre….. C'est pour oublier ma douleur que je me suis mis à réviser …afin que ne plus penser au fait que jamais je ne pourrais te donner…. un enfant. »

- «C'est pour ça que tu déprimais ? »

- « Oui, en aucun cas je n'ai voulu te faire de la peine. »

- « Tu aurais pu m'en parler. »

- « Pourquoi ? Pour que tu aies pitié du pauvre petit homme qui voulait être enceint ? »

- « Pourquoi aurais-je eu pitié de toi ? »

- « Parce que j'ai le don de vouloir ce qui est impossible. »

- « Tu as surtout le don d'agacer tout le monde avec tes petits caprices d'enfant un peu trop gâté, et tes changements d'humeur inexpliqués, surtout quand tu n'arrives pas à obtenir ce que tu veux, et là tu as le culot de me dire que tu désires un enfant, franchement tu n'es pas assez mûr pour en avoir un. »

- « C'est pour toi que j'en voulais un, pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, et toi cela ne te fait rien. Tu agis comme si tu en n'avais rien à faire, après tout tu ne m'aimes peut être pas assez pour ça. »

- « Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je… »

- « Ne te fatigues pas à te justifier, je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

- « Non tu ne sais pas, laisse moi finir ma phrase. Moi aussi j'aimerais que nous aillons un enfant, mais CONTRAIREMENT à toi je n'ai pas baissé les bras, et pendant que tu révisais, je cherchais une solution. »

- « Tu cherchais ? Vraiment! Et l'as tu trouvé cette solution ? »

- « Oui, je l'ai trouvée. »

- « Laisse moi deviner. Tu vas te dévouer en couchant avec une fille -ce qui est un immense sacrifice de ta part- ensuite tu vas me donner le bébé et me demander de l'élever comme si c'était le nôtre ? C'est bien ça ? Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour arriver à cette déduction, un mois ? Tu m'impressionnes par ta si brillante intelligence. Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard. »

- « Non ce n'est pas ça. Il existe un moyen pour que l'homme puisse être enceint. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu ne vas pas inventer ! »

- « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

- « Bien sur que non, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais croire en tes mensonges ? »

- « Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. »

- « Prouve-moi que tu ne mens pas. »

- « D'accord, viens avec moi. »

Draco attrapa son époux par le bras, et le fit sortir de force de la chambre. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et commença à se débattre.

- « Lâche-moi, cria Harry qui refusait de marcher. Tu me fais mal. »

- « Alors suis-moi. »

- « Et où comptes-tu m'amener à cette heure ci ? »

- « Tu verras bien. »

- « Si tu ne me dis pas où, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus. »

Le blond lâcha le bras de son époux.

- « D'accord ! Fais comme tu veux, ne bouges pas, s'écria le Serpentard en colère, mais si tu ne viens pas avec moi, jamais tu ne sauras ce que j'ai trouvé. »

- « Bon je te suis, murmura le brun tout en fixant son époux dans les yeux. »

Les deux adolescents parcoururent les couloirs déserts dans le silence, aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment quoi dire. Après dix minutes de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent à destination. Draco frappa à une porte, et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer, ouvrit la porte et y entra dans la salle suivi de Harry, qui se demandait qui était cette personne et surtout pourquoi son époux l'avait conduit dans la chambre d'un inconnu.

L'inconnu en question était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient noirs, et avaient les yeux noirs, malgré le fait qu'il avait quelques rides autour des yeux, et quelques cheveux blancs, il était encore séduisant, voir charmant. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'avoir des invités surprise, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite à cette heure de la nuit.

Ce fut Draco qui parla le premier.

- «Désolé François de venir te voir si tard, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

- «Tu ne me dérange pas, mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. »

- « Je voulais que tu rencontres mon époux Harry. »

Le dit Harry ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi devrai-t-il voir cet homme, en quoi cela pourrait l'aider à avoir un enfant. Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller déranger quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit uniquement parce que Draco voulait que son époux fasse connaissance avec un certain François. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder ses chaussures, tout en espérant que cela ne traînerait pas trop et qu'il pourrait regagner bientôt sa chambre en compagnie de son mari bien sur.

- « Enchanté Harry, s'exclama François, visiblement heureux de le rencontrer. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

- « Ah, dit le survivant de plus en plus étonné. Mais qui êtes vous Monsieur? »

- « Draco tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ? S indigna l'adulte, visiblement vexé par cet oubli. »

- « Désolé. Je comptais le faire, mais j'en n'ai pas eu le temps. Harry je te présente François Dulac, c'est lui docteur de l'Académie du beau rocher. »

- « Docteur ? Répéta le survivant. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je rencontre un docteur ? Je ne suis pas malade ! »

Draco n'eu pas le temps de répondre, une jeune fille, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à François, hormis le fait que sa peau était un peu plus foncée, entra dans la pièce. Harry la reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de l'amie de Draco, celle avec qui il passait toutes ses journées, la fameuse Sélèna. Cette dernière dans son élan s'était jetée dans les bras de l'homme tout en criant un _« maman je … » _mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait dans la pièce deux autres personnes. Après avoir lâché son étreinte elle s'exclama.

- « Désolée maman, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. Je vais revenir un peu plus tard. »

Sur ce, la jeune fille sortit après avoir salué Draco. Harry, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il était dans la pièce, pensa que Sélèna avait dû se tromper, et qu'elle avait dit maman à la place de papa, pourtant ni François, ni même Draco ne semblaient perturbés par cette erreur.

- « Tu vas bien Harry, s'inquiéta le docteur Dulac. Tu es bien silencieux. Quelque chose te perturbe ? »

- «Votre fille vous appelle maman ? »

- «Comment veux-tu qu'elle m'appelle ? »

- « Papa puisque vous êtes son père. »

- « Non je suis sa mère. »

- « Quoi! S'écria Harry, qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Vous êtes sa mère ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes un homme. »

- « Tu ne savais pas qu'il existe une potion qui permet aux hommes d'être enceint ? Ton mari ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- « Non, répondit le jeune Potter, tout en laçant un regard plein de reproches à son époux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

- « Parce que je voulais rencontrer François avant, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré un peu tard ce soir, j'avais beaucoup de question à lui poser. J'avais l'intention de tout de dire au dîner, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. »

Les larmes aux yeux Harry se précipita afin d'embrasser son époux, tout en lui murmurant, un_ « excuse-moi mon cœur, je ne savais pas, j'ai été un peu bête ce soir. »_

- « Tu es tout pardonné mon amour, répondit Draco tout en essuyant les joues de son mari. »

Tout semblait s'arranger pour le couple, sauf que François bien que docteur ne savait pas faire cette potion, et qu'il n'y avait que peu de personne sur terre capable de faire un breuvage aussi difficile que délicat. La joie fut de courte durée, si Harry ne pouvait obtenir ce filtre, il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant.

- « Tu es sur de ne connaître personne? demanda François. »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu viens de Poudlard, ton professeur de potion doit le savoir lui. »

- « Sirius? Je lui en ai déjà parlé, il ne savait même pas que cette potion existait. »

- « Je pensais à Séverus, tu ne l'as pas eu en professeur ? »

- « Le professeur Rogue ? Il sait faire ce genre de chose ? s'écria Harry. »

- « Bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai eu ma fille. »

Avide d'en savoir plus Harry resta toute la nuit en compagnie de François et ce n'est que le matin qu'il retourna dans sa chambre avec Draco, mais les deux amants n'avaient plus sommeil. Ce jour-là, le Gryffondor ne révisa pas, et passa sa journée en compagnie du Serpentard, à discuter. Dès que Harry serait diplômé, il retournerait avec Draco voir Séverus pour lui demander de faire la potion. Et pour la première fois, un conte de fée pourrait finir par cette phrase, _« Harry et Draco se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »_

A suivre chapitre 23, le jour viendra, à ne pas manquer…

Voilà encore désolée pour l'attente et merci d'avoir lu

See you

klpdd


	23. Le jour viendra

Désolée pour le retard, pour me faire pardonner un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. ( c'est un chapitre non béta, une version corrigé remplacera ce chapitre plus tard, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ne m'en voulez pas.)

Réponses aux reviews :

A Procne Aesoris: contente que tu aies aimé, malheureusement ma santé c'est pas ça, et mon état à un peu empiré, mais t'inquiète je tiens à finir cette fic, plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. Merci de ta review.

A Kya the viper: que veux-tu, Harry est encore un « enfant » mais dans ce chapitre il va grandir un peu, quoi que …. Mdr. Merci de ta review.

A Onarluca: tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et Sirius à eu son bisous, merci de ta review.

A Vif d'or: pauvre Ryry, il avait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie, mais ça va s'arranger dans le chapitre 24. Merci de ta review.

A Minerve: t'inquiète la fic finit en happy end pour presque tout le monde, te rassure Harry et Draco vont avoir un très grand bonheur, à voir dans le chapitre 24. Merci de ta review.

A Pollux: oh la vi tu as raison, voilà voilà, elle est la suite, roh petit impatient, merci de ta review.

A Amy Keira: ça brasse encore un peu dans ce chapitre, voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et Les préservatifs Dybex vous remercient de votre fidélité et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes…

Chapitre 23: Le jour viendra ( Depalmas)

L'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie est un centre de règlement des problèmes auxquels le monde de la magie doit faire face, fondée dans le but de maintenir la paix et la sécurité, développer les relations amicales entre les ministères de la magie et lutter pour le respect et l'application des droits des Sorciers et toutes autres créatures magiques. Elle contrôle le travail des ministres de la magie et veille à ce qu'aucun mage mal intentionné ne prenne le pouvoir. Voilà ce que doit fait tout fondateur digne de ce nom. Quelle noble cause, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant l'Histoire allait retenir une autre version des choses: de par leur immobilité les soit disant « _sauveurs de l'humanité_ » ont laissé Voldemort devenir le seigneur des ténèbres, bien sur ils envoyèrent les aurors afin de mettre un terme à la folie destructrice de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, mais aucun d'entre eux ne participa de façon significative à la bataille finale. Seuls les frères Salinger avaient pris part à se combat, le premier Thomas en aidant Harry à devenir plus fort, le second Alexandre en affaiblissant Voldemort.

Dans ce cas on peut comprendre la haine si farouche que pouvait éprouver Maugrey envers les fondateurs, qui s'étaient contenté de donner des ordres, tout en restant bien à l'abri dans leurs bureaux.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Si Harry désirait tant devenir fondateur et travailler pour O.M.S, c'était bien pour cette cause. C'est la raison qu'il l'avait forcé à tout faire pour réussir son concours, afin de pouvoir faire le bien et aider tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il était loin de se douter dans quel monde il allait bientôt entrer, et c'est confiant qu'il se rendit pour la seconde fois au concours afin d'intégrer la prestigieuse École des fondateurs.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de revoir Ludovic le casseur de nouveaux. Ce dernier fidèle à lui-même, essayait de démolire le moral de ses camarades, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun nouveau ne réussi là où il a encore échoué l'année dernière en finissant à une pitoyable centième place. Sauf que cette année son petit numéro, de moi j'ai eu une lettre du célèbre McCléod, ne fit aucun effet sur l'une de ses interlocutrices. C'était une jeune fille dont l'apparence était assez spéciale, elle avait les cheveux blonds et très sales, portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de carottes, et un collier de pommes de terre. Cette dernière ne semblait nullement impressionné par ce discours de pacotille, bien au contraire, devant autant de bêtises elle ne put se retenir plus temps, et explosa de rire.

- « McCléod ? S'exclama t'elle, vous parlez d'Adam McCléod ? »

- « Oui répondit Roberts, vexé que cela puisse rendre quelqu'un hilare. »

- « Jamais le fameux McCléod n'aurait pu vous écrire la moindre lettre. »

- « Bien sur que si, vous dites cela parce que vous êtes jalouse et qu'aucunes de vos lettres ne parviennent de professeurs mondialement réputés. »

- « Non, je dis ça parce qu'il est impossible que vous soyez en possession d'une lettre de se McCléod. »

- « Sachez Melle qu'avec de l'argent, l'impossible devint possible. »

- « Même faire ressusciter un mort, afin qu'il puisse écrire une lettre ? »

- « Ressusciter ? Répéta Ludovic, mais pourquoi faire? »

- « Parce que votre fameux McCléod est mort, vous ne le saviez pas ? »

- « McCléod est vivant! Je l'ai vu, il a peu de temps, et je peux vous assurer qu'il était en parfaite santé, et n'avait rien d'un mourant. »

- « Vous devriez avoir deux ans dans ce cas, puisqu'il est mort il y a plus de dix huit ans. A cette époque cela a fait la une des tous les journaux. »

- « Lesquels je vous prie ? »

- « _Le chicaneur _par exemple. »

- « _Le chicaneur _est tout sauf un journal, c'est une poubelle de l'information, dans laquelle ne sont publiés que des articles mensongers, seuls les moldus seraient assez bêtes pour croire ce que dit ce torchon ! »

- « Un torchon ! S'indigna la nouvelle candidate. Comment osez vous dire cela du journal de mon père ! »

- « Parce que c'est la vérité, et moi à votre place je ne serais pas fière d'être la fille de cet escroc qui ose publier n'importe quoi, du moment que ça rapporte un peu d'argent. »

- « Sachez que le chicaneur est un journal sérieux, et que tous les articles qui y sont ont été vérifiés avant leur publication. »

- « Même celui qui parle du cheval à une patte, ou celui sur les Harbingers? Vous allez me dire qu'eux aussi ont été vérifiés? Si cela avait été le cas jamais ils n'auraient été dans ce torchon, tout comme celui qui parle de la mort de McCléod. »

Ludovic venait de manquer un point décisif, en effet qui croirait qu'un journal comme le chicaneur pouvait une seule fois dans toute son existence avoir eu raison sur un point, McCléod était décédé dix huit ans plutôt, assassiné pour être précis, mais qui s'inquiétait du sort de cet ex fondateur qui par soif de pouvoir s'était rangé au coté de Voldemort ? Personne évidemment, et sa mort se fut dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Malgré le fait que tout désignait la jeune fille comme une menteuse, elle continua à affirmer qu'elle avait raison, mais les autres candidats ne la crurent pas, et commencèrent à se moquer d'elle en la traitant de folle. Scandalisé par l'attitude des autres concurrents Harry décida d'agir, et sans se servir de sa baguette, ni même dire un mot, il réussit à lancer un sort de silence si puissant que plus aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche.

- « Laissez la tranquille, s'écria t'il. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comportez de la sorte, ce n'est pas parce que … »

Potter ne finit pas sa phrase, car à cet instant il vit la jeune fille en question.

- «… Luna ! Mais que fais-tu ici? »

Le fait d'avoir pris la défense de la folle ne fut pas bien vue des autres candidats qui décidèrent d'ignorer Harry, et les deux représentants de Poudlard se retrouvèrent isolés du groupe. Ils furent cependant rejoint par Jéremy qui arriva que quelques secondes avant le début de l'épreuve, et contrairement aux autres, il ne fût ni choqué ni effrayé par Luna, bien au contraire, il semblait lui trouver un certain charme, et préféra être en sa compagnie plutôt qu'avec les autres, qui continuaient de regarder avec mépris celle qui avait mis en doute la parole de Ludovic.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

À vouloir trop bien faire, on risque de se tromper et de faire des erreurs, et c'est ce qui arriva à Harry lors de son exercice de potion. Il avait pourtant suivit scrupuleusement les instructions, mit chaque ingrédient dans un ordre précis, avaient pesé et repesé chaque élément du remède, mais il oublia complètement de mettre le feu sous son chaudron, et ce n'est qu'après avoir mis la touche finale à sa potion des feuilles de menthe, qu'il se rendit de sa bavure, il était trop tard pour recommencer. Cette petite étourderie dut à un manque de concentration serait malheureusement irrécupérable, et la note serait de zéro. Plus rien ne pourrait réparer cette maladresse, en effet l'échec à une épreuve qu'elle soit écrite ou pratique, était obligatoirement éliminatoire.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Deux semaines, cela ne fait que quatorze jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais terriblement long quand on appréhende le jour fatal, celui où les résultats du concours seraient connus. Harry n'était pas pressé de les recevoir, il ne pouvait se résigner à annoncer son échec à tous ceux qu'ils l'avaient aidés dans ses révisions. Et surtout il n'aurait pas le courage de retenter l'examen, il ne pouvait pas continuer à courir derrière un rêve impossible, le mieux serait d'accepter la proposition que lui avait faite son père, c'est à dire d'étudier à l'Académie du beau rocher, ainsi il ne serait pas séparé de Draco.

Il était très tôt ce matin lorsqu'un hibou vint taper sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry, trop fatigué, ce dernier n'eu pas la force de se lever, et il préféra rester bien au chaud dans son lit, mais au moment où il ferma les yeux quelque chose de lourd se jeta sur lui, quelque chose de suffisamment assez lourd pour écraser le pauvre endormit.

- « Mais ça ne vas pas de faire ça ? Quel est le crétin qui m'a confondu avec son matelas ? Je……. Maman ! …Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

- « Je voulais être la première à te féliciter. »

- « Pardon ! Me quoi ? »

- « Te féliciter. Je suis si fière de toi. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. »

- « Ne sois pas si modeste. Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve. »

- « Hein ! »

- « Oui je sais, tu vas me dire qu'il te reste trois ans d'étude pour y arriver. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu peux réussir. »

La peur remplaça la surprise, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait mettre sa mère dans un tel état, qu'est ce qui pouvait la pousser à venir le réveiller si tôt, et pourquoi tenait-elle à être la première à le féliciter?

- «Maman, s'indigna le jeune homme. Je peux savoir les raisons qui te forcent à me complimenter? »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas ! »

- « Savoir quoi ! »

- « Que tu as réussit ton concours ! »

- « C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu le réussir. »

- « Mais si, tu es même troisième. »

- « Ah tu me fais une farce ! C'est ça ? Permet moi te dire que ce n'est pas drôle! Mais pas drôle du tout! Maintenant laisse-moi, je voudrais dormir, j'ai sommeil. »

- « Mais je suis sérieuse, pourquoi refuse-tu de me croire ? »

- « Parce que tu es venu un peu trop tôt, les résultats ne seront connus que dans une semaine. »

- « Officiellement oui, mais pas officieusement. Dès que Thomas à eu connaissance des résultats, il a jugé bon de nous prévenir, ton père et moi, et nous a envoyé une lettre. »

- « Et il n'a pas jugé bon de le faire avec moi, cria Harry hors de lui, qu'est ce que cela lui aurait coûté de m'en envoyer une à moi aussi ! Rien ! Mais non, Monsieur a préféré ne rien me dire, peut être parce qu'il avait peur que je refuse…. »

- « Pourquoi aurais-tu refusé ? »

- « Parce que le jour de l'examen il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible: les exercices étaient trop durs, et je les ai tous ratés, par conséquences je ne me mérite pas d'intégrer cette école. Il est hors de question que j'accepte l'aide de quelqu'un pour obtenir ce que je veux, c'est grâce à mon travail et mes connaissances que je voulais y aller, et non pas parce que Thomas à cru qu'il était de son devoir de me pistonner ! »

- « Je peux t'assurer que ton oncle n'a rien fait de tel, et pourquoi aurai-il fait une chose pareille ? »

- « Peut être parce que j'ai échoué à l'épreuve de potion. »

- « Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique, si ça se trouve, tu l'as faite parfaitement, sinon je ne vois pas comment tu aurais été troisième. Harry cesse de te rabaisser constamment, tu as plus de talent que tu sembles le croire. »

- « Je sais ce que je dis. Comment veux-tu que je puisse réussir à faire une potion si j'oublie d'allumer le feu ? Répondit le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux et dans un murmure à peine audible. Et là tu me dis que je suis troisième, cela ne peut être possible, sauf si quelqu'un décide de fausser les résultats. Je refuse, il est hors de question que j'accepte, je ne ferais pas mes études dans cette école ! »

- « Tu ne veux plus devenir fondateur ? »

- « Je le veux, mais pas de cette façon. Pas en trichant. »

- « Il ne pensait pas à mal, il a voulut d'aider c'est tout. »

- « Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'aide. Je croyais qu'il l'avait compris, mais apparemment non. Il est bien le frère de mon père, il se permet de décider de ce que sera ma vie, sans ce soucier de ce que je veux ! »

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux lui disant _« Ne le juge pas si sévèrement, je ne crois pas qu'il voulait te faire souffrir, il … »,_ mais un TOC-TOC de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Excédée la femme se leva en direction de se bruit si énervant, il s'agissait d'un hibou qui se trouvait derrière la fenêtre de la chambre, et ce dernier semblait être impatient de livrer son courrier. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte l'oiseau se contenta de tendre la patte, tout en donnant des coups de bec de mécontentement, une fois la lettre prise, le hibou poussa un cri d'indignation et s'envola aussitôt.

- « C'est une lettre pour toi mon chéri, s'exclama Lily. »

- « Ah ! De qui est-elle ? »

- « Thomas salinger. »

- « Dans ce cas je ne veux pas la lire. Tu peux la jeter. »

- « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il te dit? »

- « Non. »

- « Moi je veux le savoir. »

Et sans tenir compte des protestations de son fils, la femme ouvrit le courrier et le lut, et à haute voix afin de s'assurer que son fils sache ce qu 'il y avait sur ce parchemin.

_« Harry._

_Ne m'en veux pas si je te communique les résultats de ton concours avec un peu d'avance, je ne pouvais pas te laisser patienter plus longtemps. C'est donc avec plaisir que je t'annonce que tu es reçu, et que tu es le troisième de ta promotion. Félicitations, tu en as étonné plus d'un, surtout Séverus qui a enfin eu la satisfaction de voir que tu t'es souvenu de ses cours de potion, et que tu n'aies pas fait chauffer tes feuilles de menthe. Nombres de candidats on était recalé, car ils avaient mis le feu à leur chaudron, et comme tu le sais, si la menthe chauffe on obtient un poison des plus mortels. _

_J'espère donc te voir bientôt diplômé, si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à m'écrire._

_Prends bien soins de toi, et salue Draco de ma part._

_Thomas._

_Ps: Ne te préoccupes pas des frais de scolarité, je me suis arrangé avec James et Alexandre, tu n'auras rien à payer. »_

- « Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la lettre ? Demanda Harry en colère. »

- « C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Pourquoi aurais-je inventé ce que je viens de dire ? »

- « Parce que tu voulais me remonter le moral, et la seule solution était de me mentir quant au contenu de cette lettre. Ceci dit: tu as beaucoup d'imagination, le coup de la plante qui devient toxique en chauffant, c'est bien trouvé ! »

- « Je n'ai inventé du tout, s'exclama Lily tout en s'approchant de son fils, lis la, tu verras bien que j'aie raison. »

C'est à contre cœur qu'Harry lu son courrier, mais il n'en crut pas un traite mot. Afin de prouver à sa mère- ainsi qu'à lui-même -qu'il n'existait aucune plante qui en chauffant serait capable de transformer un remède en poison, il prit son livre de potion, celui que Hermione c'était servit afin d'aider son ami dans ses révisions, et alla directement à la page de la potion qu'il avait fait le jour de l'examen. A haute voix, il lut toutes les instructions, du découpage des plantes, en passant par la pesé des ingrédients jusqu'à la dernière étape, les feuilles de menthe, qui devaient absolument se mettre dans un liquide à température ambiante, et que si jamais le contenu du chaudron était chaud, que l'antidote deviendrait une toxine très puissante, l'une des plus mortel même.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait accomplit : il avait bien réussit son examen, et sans l'aide de personne il pourrait intégrer l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses. Comme quoi, la chance est aussi un facteur essentiel lorsque que l'on passe un concours, et celle du jeune homme était vraiment extraordinaire, car s'il n'avait pas oublié d'allumer le feu sous le chaudron, il aurait été recalé. Certaines erreurs se révélèrent avec le temps être des coups de génies. Celle d'Harry ne lui permit que d'être le troisième, mais au vu du niveau exigé, c'était un exploit. On peut donc comprendre pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait attendre que son fils se soit réveillé de lui-même pour aller le féliciter.

Pourtant malgré cela, le jeune homme semblait contrarié, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses études lui soit payé. Bien sur il voulut contester cette décision, il ne voulait pas que James, Thomas et Alexandre ne versent la moindre Noise pour ses études, puisqu'il avait assez de pièces dans son coffre à Gringotts, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut, car quand il vit les tarifs: 20.000 Gallions, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent, surtout que c'était par année d'études. Et même s'il avait eu la somme nécessaire, jamais son père et ses oncles ne l'auraient laissés dépenser ses économies pour ça.

Il accepta donc ce présent comme un cadeau de sa famille pour sa réussite au concours, mais il se jugera de les rembourser un jour.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

En intégrant l'école des fondateurs, Harry pénétrait dans un monde obscur, où le désir de briller était omniprésent. Gloire et fortune, était ce qui motivé la plupart des étudiants, dont l'unique but était d'acquérir l'ordre de Merlin. Pour preuve de ce fait, les couloirs de l'établissement étaient recouverts de tableaux, les portraits de grand fondateur- pour être précis- qui avaient par leur travail et leur dévouement pu accéder à cette gratification. Mais était-elle méritée ? Pas pour tous en tout cas, certains avaient fait plus preuve d'arrogance que de bravoure, et tout ceci révoltait Potter au plus haut point. Dire que tous les jours quand il faisait le chemin du dortoir aux salles de classe, il était obligé de voir toutes ces têtes. La galerie de l'horreur, voilà comment il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler ce sinistre passage, tout en se félicitant d'avoir refusé la récompense suprême.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, il se dépêcha afin de passer le moins de temps possible dans ses lieux, mais aujourd'hui un élève s'était planté en plein milieu du couloir, et pas n'importe lequel Ludovic, toujours aussi crétin et boutonneux.

- « Roberts pourrais-tu me laisser passer ? Demanda Harry très pressé de s'en aller. »

- « Non ! »

- « S'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard aux cours. »

- « Dans ce cas, prends un autre chemin. »

- « C'est le seul qui conduit aux salles de classes. »

- « Alors tu devras attendre que j'ai finit, et ne me déranges plus en me parlant. »

- « Non je n'attendrais pas, bouge un peu tes fesses. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester planté devant CE tableau ? »

- « Sais-tu au moins qui c'est ? »

- « Probablement un abrutit puisque tu es en admiration devant lui. »

- « Comment oses-tu dire ça du Grand Sébastien Dwan. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas ? »

- « Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

- « Bien sur, c'est le plus grand fondateur qui existe. »

- « Grand comment ? »

- « Pardon? »

- « Combien mesure t'il ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! »

- « Alors pourquoi affirme-tu qu'il est le plus grand si tu ne le sais pas ? »

- « Ce n'est pas par sa taille qu'il est grand ! »

- « Ah! Oui et pourquoi ? »

- « Il combat contre les forces du mal, il protége les faibles, et il lutte pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. »

- « Ah bon !!! Il fait tout ça !»

- « Ne te fous pas de moi. Il est mon idole, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai toujours voulut être fondateur afin de faire comme lui. De plus ses exploits sont connus de tous, enfin de tous ceux qui ont un peu d'ambition comme moi ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas apparemment ! »

- « Désolé de ne pas partager les mêmes desseins que toi. Pour moi c'est un imbécile qui n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être récompensé par l'ordre de Merlin. »

- « Rien fait ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! »

- « Si justement. Tu peux me dire où il était quand Voldemort semait la terreur ? Pas sur le champ de bataille en tout cas, sinon je l'aurais vu. Si tu cherche tant à admirer un mage, prends en un qui a fait quelque chose de bien, au moins une fois dans sa vie. »

- « Ah oui ! S'écria Ludovic vexé que quelqu'un pouvait dire autant de mal du génial Dwan. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, même pas le grand Dumbledore. C'est bien a lui que tu pensais ? »

- « Non, je pensais à l'un de mes anciens professeurs. »

- « Un professeur !!!! Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour que le vénère à ce point. Rassure-moi, il est bien un fondateur ? »

- « Oui, mais … »

- « Dans ce cas montre le moi. »

- « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas ici. »

- « Mon pauvre Potter, décidément tu me fais pitié, s'il n'est pas ici, il ne mérite même pas que l'on parle de lui. Seuls ceux qui ont reçu l'ordre de Merlin méritent d'être des exemples. »

- « S'il n'est pas ici, s'écria Harry, c'est parce qu'il a eu la décence de refuser cette récompense. »

- « Ca vois tu c'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour expliquer le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas, mais en vérité, elle ne lui a jamais été proposée, sinon je peux t'assurer que jamais il n'aurait dit non. »

- « Serais-tu en train de me traiter de menteur ? »

- « Non, ce n'est pas toi le menteur dans l'histoire mais LUI. »

- « Il ne m'a jamais mentit, et de plus je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui en ma présence, tu m'as bien compris ! »

- « Ah! Et que feras-tu si je ne t'obéis pas ? »

- « Ceci. »

En un éclair, Ludovic se retrouva projeté sur le tableau qu'il aimait tant, comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé, et l'obligé à rester coller contre le mur.

- « D'accord Potter, s'exclama Roberts, j'ai compris, libère-moi maintenant. »

- « Non, je n'en voudrais de devoir te séparer de ton idole, et puis j'ai pas le temps, je vais en cours. »

- « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, après tout on est dans la même classe. »

- « Dans ce cas, au revoir mon cher petit camarde. »

Ludovic resta seul debout toute la journée devant le portrait qu'il aimait tant, il ne fut libéré que lorsque les cours prirent fin. Comme il avait séché, il fut punit par ses professeurs aussi. Depuis ce jour, plus jamais il ne regarda les tableaux, il essaya même de ne plus trop se faire remarquer, et ne parla plus à Harry de peur de se retrouver de nouveau collé contre un mur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après cet incident Potter resta seul isolé du groupe, et plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, mais cela ne l'affecta pas, il n'était pas venu dans cette école pour se faire des amis, mais pour devenir fondateur.

Le temps passa lentement et vint enfin le jour de la remise des diplômes. La cérémonie devait avoir lieux dans les locaux de l'O.M.S. Le bâtiment était très grand, bien plus que le ministère de la magie, et bien plus beau aussi. Le sol était recouvert d'un marbre gris clair et les murs étaient de couleurs verts pales. Les couloirs formaient un véritable labyrinthe dans lesquels il était aisé de se perdre. Harry se demanda comment son oncle pouvait se retrouvait dans ce dédale de route.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, justement Thomas venait d'arriver. Par contre il n'avait pas une tenue très réglementaire, il portait un jean, des baskets et sa chemise était mal boutonné laissant entre voir un peu de son ventre. Et C'est dans le mépris et l'indifférences les plus totales qu'il passa devant les étudiants, ces derniers le regardèrent même comme s'il s'agissait d'un sous humain et pensèrent qu'il devait être le concierge ou le portier des lieux, mais en aucun cas un fondateur. Celui qui eu le plus de mépris et de dégoût fut Ludovic qui le détailla de la tête au pied, avec un air de répugnance. Seul Harry alla spontanément vers son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il essaya bien de faire comprendre à son oncle que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ses vêtements, sans aucun succès.

- « Harry, cesse de faire tous ces gestes, s'exclama Salinger, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux me dire. »

- « Ta chemise. »

- « Ma chemise ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma chemise ? »

- « Tu ferais mieux de la reboutonner, tout le monde voit ton nombril. »

C'est rouge de confusion que Thomas se décida à arranger un peu sa tenue.

- « Merci. »

- « De rien. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es perdu ? »

- « Bien sur que non ! Répondit il avec un air faussement vexé. Je me promène un peu. »

- « Mais bien sur, dis plutôt que tu ne sait pas comment retourner dans ton bureau. »

- « Non ça je le sais, j'ai toujours un plan des lieux sur moi. »

Roberts qui avait suivit la conversation de loin, se rapprocha et après avoir lancé un regard glacial à l'inconnu, il s'adressa à son camarade de classe.

- « Potter, tu connais cet énergumène ? »

- « Bien sur. »

- « C'est un de tes amis ? »

- « Non. »

Bien que très déçu de la réponse de son neveu, Salinger ne le laissa pas montrer, il pensa sur le coup qu'Harry devait avoir honte d'avouer à « ses copains » qu'il avait une relation amicale avec lui.

- « Alors pourquoi lui parles-tu ? »

- « Parce que c'est mon oncle. Et si tu tiens à te rendre à la cérémonie, je te conseille de ne plus de lui manquer de respect ! »

- « D'accord, que tu es susceptible. Je ne savais que ton oncle était concierge à l'O.M.S. »

Sous la colère le Gryffondor, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et mit Ludovic en joug. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer le moindre sort, sa baguette lui fut arracher des mains.

- « Harry ! Tu arrêtes tes bêtises tout de suite, s'écria le fondateur. »

- « Il t'a insulté. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre ton sang froid. Tu te rends compte que si jamais tu l'avais blessé maintenant que tu aurais été expulsé ? Après tous les efforts que tu as fait, cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? »

- « Je sais mais … »

- « Pas de mais. Maintenant je te rends ta baguette mais promets moi de ne pas t'en servir. »

- « Oui je te le promets. »

- « Bien. Je vais te laisser, je dois me changer. On se retrouve pour la cérémonie. »

- « D'accord. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis dans la salle qui servirait pour la remise des diplômes, que les chefs de l'O.M.S entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre, en silence ils allèrent s'installer sur l'estrade, tout en laissant les deux fauteuils du milieu vide. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole.

- « Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes la bienvenue. Et vous félicite de votre réussite à votre examen final. Les prix seront desservis par les sieurs Thomas et Alexandre Salinger. A présent veuillez vous lever ! »

Étrangement le regard des élèves envers Thomas n'était plus le même, cette fois il y avait du respect et de l'admiration. Quant à Ludovic il eut un choc, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'oncle de Potter soit un fondateur, et pas n'importe lequel, l'un des dirigeants.

Une fois la cérémonie terminer Roberts décida d'aller voir ceux qui seraient désormais ses supérieurs.

- « Mr Salinger, dit-il de façon hésitante, je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir confondu avec un vulgaire concierge. Si j'avais su qui vous étiez, jamais je ne vous aurai manqué de respect. »

- « Vous pouvez garder vos excuses pour vous, Mr, s'indigna Thomas. Et sachez que tout être vivant mérite que vous les respectiez ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour juger les autres? Sur ce, je vais vous laisser réfléchir sur votre attitude, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous serez moins arrogant. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes diplômé de l'école des fondateurs que vous devez vous croire supérieur aux autres »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment à Poudlard, Sirius venait d'être avertit des résultats de son filleul, qui avait finit à une très honorable cinquième place, il s'empressa de les mettre sous le nez de sa collègue le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière du s'incliner et avoua bien malgré elle qu'elle s'était trompée au sujet de Potter, et que l'étudiant avait eu raison de se battre afin d'intégrer l'école des fondateurs.

A suivre, chapitre 24, si tu veux, à ne pas manquer ….

Merci de lire, et au fait si quelqu'un connaît l'anime « Angel's leather » qu'il me contacte, bisous bisous …..

See you

klpdd


	24. Si tu veux

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Procne Aesoris:** voilà la suite et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, t'inquiète je vais continuer encore, deux fics sont prévus en 2006. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni :** voilà la suite et merci d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour avoir relu ce chapitre et aussi pour ta review.

**A Phenix Vela Black**: Merci, mon tatouage se trouve sur une partie peu visible, il est sur ma cuisse droite; sauf si je suis en short ou en slip, mais je n'aurais pas ce genre de tenue à mon travail… lol Donc si tu le fais dans un endroit bien caché tu peux en faire un autre évite le visage, les mains et les avants bras, les mollets aussi si tu veux mettre des jupes. Merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca** : cool tu as mis la suite de ta fic, moi aussi , merci de ta review.

**A Amy Keira:** Dans ce chapitre Harry va aussi réussir quelque chose, hé hé, quoi ? Bah c'est dans ce chapitre je m'en voudrais de gâcher le suspense, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or:** et vi comme quoi même les erreurs sont bonnes, lol. De rien c'est un plaisir de faire plaisir, et merci de ta review.

**A Minerve **: vi moi aussi la tête de McGo trop drôle, hihihih par contre ryry est toujours aussi impulsif, après tout le titre est « rien ne me changera » et c'est bien vrai. Lol… merci de ta review.

**Les yaourts Bia, les préservatifs Dybex ainsi que la pieuvre vous souhaitent un noyeux joel ……. Et une bonne lecture**

**Merci de votre fidélité à tous ….**

**Chapitre 24 : Si tu veux… ( Depalmas)**

Une fois leurs diplômes en poche, Harry et Draco se rendirent directement au manoir des Salinger afin de voir et surtout demander à l'ex-professeur Rogue de leur préparer la fameuse potion, qui permet aux hommes d'avoir des enfants. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement, sans ne donner aucune explication, il se contenta de dire un « non » ferme et définitif.

Ce _« non » _n'allait pas décourager Potter, bien au contraire, il ferait tout pour convaincre Séverus et ne le laisserait tranquille que lorsqu'il aura un _« oui » _à sa requête.

- « S'illllll vooooousssssss plait Mr, supplia Harry le regard larmoyant. »

- « Potter cessez d'insister, je vous ai dit non, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. »

- « Pourquoi refusez-vous Mr. »

- « Je ne sais pas faire cette potion. »

- « Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas. »

- « Pardon ? Pouvez vous répéter ? »

- « Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris, vous ne voulez pas la faire, ne me dites pas que vous ne le savez pas, parce que c'est faux. »

- « Faux ! Seriez vous en train de me traiter de menteur ? »

- « Oui c'est ça Mr. »

- « Écoutez Mr Potter, j'ai été professeur de potion pendant dix sept longues années, alors ce n'est pas vous qui pouvez me dire ce que je sais faire ou non. »

- « Mais Mr, on m'avait pourtant assuré que vous étiez en mesure de la faire. »

- « Et peut on savoir qui est ce « on » »

- « Le docteur Dulac. »

- « Dulac ? Répéta Séverus, tout en prenant un air réfléchit…. Connais pas. Qui est ce ? »

- « C'était votre professeur de potion quand vous étiez élève à Poudlard, et vous l'avez même remplacé à ce poste quand il a eu son diplôme de docteur. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui. »

- « Ah! Vous parlez de François Dulac. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de lui. »

- « C'est vous qui lui aviez permis d'avoir un enfant, en lui faisant la potion, celle que vous niez savoir faire. »

- « C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, et depuis j'ai oublié la recette. »

- « Vous n'avez rien oublié du tout. Pourquoi vous avez accepté de lui faire cette potion à lui et que vous refusez pour moi ? »

- « Pour lui les choses sont différentes. »

- « Différentes ? »

- « Oui, si je l'ai faite c'était uniquement pour le remercier de m'avoir rendu un service. A vous je ne vous dois rien, ce serait même le contraire puisque vous me devez votre réussite. »

- « Je dois ma réussite à mon travail Mr… Mais je peux moi aussi vous rendre un service. Ainsi vous aurez une excuse pour me remercier. »

- « Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi. »

- « Vous en êtes bien sur ? »

- « Oui… Mais en y réfléchissant. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi. »

- « Oui ? Quoi ? »

- « Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez Mr Potter, sera de convaincre Alexandre de prendre lui aussi de cette potion. »

- « Et si j'échoue ? »

- « Dans ce cas, vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous faire cette potion. »

- « Mais Mr ce n'est pas juste. »

- « Peut être, mais ce sont mes conditions. Alors que décidez-vous ? »

- « J'accepte ! »

- « Bonne chance. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Malheureusement la chance ne fut pas vraiment du coté d'Harry et il ne réussit pas à convaincre son oncle de prendre lui aussi la potion, en effet Alexandre ne semblait ne pas partager le même enthousiasme que son neveu, et n'avait aucune envie de devenir l'heureux parent d'un enfant.

Persuadé que la cause de ce refus était due à la malédiction qui avait frappé la famille Salinger, le jeune homme décida de faire quelque chose afin de lever ce mal, ainsi son oncle n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas accepter de devenir _« mère » _de famille. Il passa toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une solution. Il prit tous les livres sur ce sujet, décidé à tous les lire, quitte à se priver de sommeil et de nourriture. Malgré ses recherches intensives, il ne trouvait rien, c'était comme si le maléfice n'avait jamais existé.

Après une semaine d'investigation intensive, Harry finit par s'endormir la tête dans un livre. A son réveil il trouva posé devant lui une petite fiole et un mot.

_« Mr Potter._

_Je tiens à vous féliciter d'avoir réussit là où j'ai échoué. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne pensais pas que vous y arriverez, puisque cela fait plus de quinze ans que j'essaye en vain de lui faire prendre cette potion. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez pu dire à Alexandre afin qu'il accepte, mais sachez que je vous en suis reconnaissant. Une seule gorgée de ce breuvage devrait faire de vous une mère, gardez le reste de la potion si jamais vous désirez avoir d'autre enfant._

_Cordialement professeur Rogue »_

Si Harry avait réussit à convaincre son oncle de prendre la potion cela n'avait pas été grâce à ses paroles, mais plutôt à ses recherches. En effet attendrit par son neveu, qui avait été le seul à se soucier de la malédiction et aussi le seul à avoir tenté de faire quelque chose pour la conjurer, Alexandre avait finit par céder et avait accepté de prendre cette potion.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après avoir bu une gorgée du précieux liquide, Harry alla rejoindre son époux dans leur chambre. Ce dernier se montra très doux et c'est à peine s'il osait touché à son amant, de peur de lui faire mal. C'est avec douceur et délicatesse que le blond entreprit de déshabiller le brun, et c'est avec précaution qu'il lui caressa le corps et le pénétra sans précipitation.

Afin de vérifier si la potion était bien efficace, Potter se rendit sans plus attendre dans la salle de bain afin de faire un test de grossesse. La joie d'avoir obtenue la potion fut de courte durée, de toute évidence elle n'avait aucun effet puisque le test donna un résultat négatif, il n'était pas enceinte.

Sans tenir compte des avertissements du professeur Rogue le Gryffondor décida de reprendre du breuvage, et retourna voir son époux. Draco lui n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et voulait se reposer un peu avant de recommencer, mais Harry lui ne voulait pas abandonner si près du but, et suppliait son amant de bien vouloir faire un petit effort de plus. Il en fit de même sept fois de suite et ce petit jeux ne prit fin que lorsque le flacon fut vide. Pourtant le brun en voulait encore, et ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il serait enceinte.

Afin de pouvoir recommencer, il se rendit dans les appartements de son ancien professeur afin de lui demander une autre fiole. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élève désirait avoir encore de la potion vu qu'il lui avait donné la potion la veille.

- « Ne me dites pas que vous avez tout bu ? S'écria Séverus.»

- « Si Mr, mais elle n'a pas fonctionné. Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ? »

- « Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, mais comment pouvez vous savoir que la potion n'a pas fonctionné, je vous l'ai donné qu'hier. »

- « Parce que j'ai fait des tests Mr et qu'ils ont étés tous négatifs. »

- « Comment ça des tests ? Vous en avez fait combien? »

- « Sept. »

- « Vous voulez avoir des septuplés ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors pourquoi avez vous pris sept fois de cette potion ? »

- « Je viens de vous le dire, parce que les test étaient tous négatifs. »

- « Mais c'est normal, vous devez attendre deux semaines avant de les faire. »

- « Ah ? Alors j'ai gaffé. »

- « Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Alors maintenant vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et ne plus en faire à votre tête. Vous attendez quinze jours avant de refaire un test, et si ce dernier est négatif, à ce moment là je vous redonnerai de la potion, pas avant. »

Mais Séverus n'eu pas eu à refaire de la potion, quand Harry refit son test deus semaines plus tard, il eu un résultat positif, il était bien et bel enceinte.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Afin de ne prendre aucun risque la grossesse d'Harry se fit sous surveillance médicale, et aussi dans le plus grand secret, et seule la famille fut au courant de la situation.

Petit à petit le ventre d'Harry se mit à grossir sous le regard bienveillant de son époux. L'accouchement se ferait dans la clinique privée du docteur Dulac et c'est ce dernier qui devrait pratiquer la césarienne.

Le miracle eu lieu le 14 février, le jour de la saint Valentin et de la fête des amoureux et aussi le jour de la naissance d'Océane Potter-Malefoy, fille d'Harry et de Draco.

Les plus heureux de tous ne furent pas les parents, mais les grands-parents, James courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital tout en remerciant tout le personnel de l'hôpital pour avoir aidé son fils à accoucher, Lily eu beaucoup de mal à calmer son mari et le ramener dans la chambre d'Harry.

Une fois dans la pièce l'être de lumière n'oublia pas de féliciter le docteur Dulac pour son excellent travail, tout en ignorant la personne sans qui la naissance n'aurait pu être possible: le professeur Rogue. Vexé par cette attitude peu amicale, ce dernier décida de faire remarquer sa présence par une légère quinte de toux semblables à ceux d'Ombrage.

- « MhMh…. »

- « Séverus ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

- « Oui en effet. N'aurais tu pas oublié de remercier quelqu'un? S'écria le maître des potions, tout en fixant son beau-frère du regard. »

- « Ah! S'écria ce dernier, mais oui, je suis impardonnable. »

James se rendit directement vers son beau-fils et le pris dans ses bras.

- « Merci Draco, s'écria t'il. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à toi. »

- « MHHHhh. »

- « Quoi encore, s'écria James. »

- « Ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais, mais à une autre personne qui se trouve elle aussi dans cette pièce. »

- « Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

- « Oui ! Moi ! »

- « Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que si je n'avais pas été là pour faire une certaine potion, jamais ton fils n'aurait pu l'avoir son enfant, alors la moindre des choses serait de me remercier moi aussi. »

- « Tu es capable de faire une potion si compliqué toi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu en sais des choses, tu m'impressionnes. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas donné à ton époux ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? »

- « C'est ce que j'ai fait figure-toi. »

James se retourna pour jeter un regard sur son demi-frère Alexandre, ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe de grossesse et son ventre était toujours aussi plat.

- « Tu en es sur, apparemment cela ne marche pas bien, tu ne te serais pas trompé en faisant la potion ? »

- « Comment ose tu dires ça ? Je te signale que ma potion marche parfaitement, puisque ton fils a pu être enceinte. »

- « Ah ! Je vois où est le problème. »

- « Tu ne vois rien du tout, et saches que je n'ai aucun problème. »

- « Si puisque tu es stérile. »

- « Mais NON pas du tout. »

- « Mon pauvre Séverus comme je te plains. »

- « Me plaindre ? Mais de quoi ? »

- « Tu es impuissant ! »

- « Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que cela vienne de moi ?»

- « Parce que dans ma famille, personne n'a jamais eu ce genre de souci. »

- « Figures toi que moi aussi je n'ai pas ce genre de souci, mais que la potion n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent. »

- « Ah bon ? Même si elle a été faite par le spécialiste des potions ? Allons n'aies pas honte de l'avouer. Si tu tiens à avoir un enfant, le mieux serait que ce soit toi qui la prennes cette potion. »

Le conseil si judicieux de James ne semblait pas plaire à Séverus, mais enchanta Alexandre, qui serait ravi de voir son époux avec un gros ventre. Bon gré mal gré, Rogue dû faire ce que son beau-frère lui avait conseillé, et c'est lui qui bu la solution qu'il avait faite pour son amant.

Deux mois plus tard, Séverus s'aperçu que non seulement il n'était pas impuissant puisque Alexandre attendait un enfant, mais que lui-même aussi porté la vie dans son ventre, ce qui ferait de lui un père et une mère.

A suivre chapitre 25 et dernier, rendez-vous près du ciel, à ne pas manquer.

See you

Klpdd


	25. Rendezvous près du ciel

_Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'ai été super longue, mais finir une fic est pas toujours simple._

_Avant de mettre le chapitre je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la patience et la gentillesse de lire cet fic jusqu'au bout …._

_Bisous X Bisous_

_Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, sont fiers de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de Rnmc…._

Chapitre 25: rendez-vous près du ciel ( Obispo) 

De grands yeux marrons, de beaux cheveux châtains, de bonnes petites joues roses, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Océane Potter Malefoy ne ressemblait pas à sa mère et encore moins à son père.

Ne le cachons pas ce petit détail ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir à Harry. Bien sur, il était vraiment très content d'avoir pu donner la vie, mais il aurait tellement voulut que sa fille ait la beauté fascinante de Draco en ayant en outre les même yeux gris, voir la même chevelure blonde.

Cette petite déception n'empêchât pas les heureux parents de monter le fruit de leur amour à leurs amis, et tous étaient sous le charme envoûtant du bébé. La plus enjouée de tous fut Hermione, dès qu'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras ne put s'empêcher de faire des gouzou gouzou à la limite de la débilité profonde, comme si on était obligé de prendre les nouveaux nés pour des attardés mentaux.

- « Hermione ! S'écria Harry en colère. Tu fais quoi là ? »

- « Je parle à ta fille, ça ne se voit pas ? »

- « Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas normalement ! »

- « Tout le monde parle comme ça au nouveau né ! »

- « Je te prierais de ne pas prendre Ma fille pour une imbécile. »

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment ta fille puisque tu l'as adoptée. »

- « Pardon ? Comment ça ce n'est pas vraiment ma fille ? C'est parce qu'elle ne me ressemble pas que tu oses me dire ça ? »

- « Si je le dis, c'est parce que les hommes ne peuvent pas physiquement avoir d'enfant, et quoi que tu puisses dire c'est la réalité ! Cesse de te complaire dans le mensonge. »

- « Je n'ai hélas aucune preuve de ma grossesse à te fournir, ce qui ne joue pas en ma faveur. Pourtant Océane et bel et bien notre fille à Draco et à moi, et, quoi que tu puisses dire, rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Je peux néanmoins te raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces si long mois avec les nausées matinales, les coups de pieds, les vertiges, la fatigue ; bref ce n'était pas de tout repos, et ce n'était pas le paradis tous les jours. Cependant c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, sentir la vie grandir dans son ventre est une expérience merveilleuse que les mots ne pourraient d'écrire, et si j'avais la possibilité de recommencer, je le referais sans la moindre hésitation. »

- « Ce que tu me dis est très beau. J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil tellement c'est touchant. C'est grâce à une intervention divine que tu as pu l'avoir ton bébé ? Tu en as de la chance ! »

- « Je ne dois pas ma grossesse à une quelconque intervention du ciel, mais grâce à une potion. »

- « Une potion ? Allons Harry il n'y a aucun breuvage capable de réalisé un tel miracle. »

- « Bien sur qu'elle existe ! Répondit froidement Harry blessé dans son amour propre »

- « Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la directrice de Poudlard ! »

- « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

- « Comment veux-tu que je crois en un mensonge aussi gros ? Personne ne peut pas faire une potion qui n'existe pas. »

- « Non seulement elle existe, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de la réaliser. »

- « Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir. »

- « Le professeur Rogue. »

- « Vraiment!… Ce n'est pas que je doute de ses capacités, mais de là à admettre qu'il ait pu réaliser un tel prodigue.»

- « Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse te paraître, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que c'est bien le cas. »

- « Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'il l'a faite uniquement pour toi. »

- « Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? »

- « Peut être parce qu'il t'a toujours détesté ! Et s'il savait vraiment la faire, je crois qu'il l'aurait réalisé pour lui avant de la préparer pour toi ! »

- « C'est ce qu'il a fait figure toi ! »

- « Et tu vas me dire que lui aussi à un enfant ? »

- « Non il n'en a pas encore. »

- « Tu vois ! »

- « Voir quoi ? »

- « Que j'ai raison voyons ! Car si cette potion existait bien et bel, il en aurait déjà un enfant. »

- « Mais cela ne serait tarder, et ce ne sera pas un mais deux. »

- « Deux ! Comment ça deux ? »

- « Actuellement il en est à son cinquième mois de grossesse, et Alexandre à son sixième. »

Bien que cela soit la vérité, il est difficile pour quelqu'un, qui comme Hermione est assez étroite d'esprit, d'y croire. Pour elle, tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade inventée de toute pièce par son camarade de classe de Poudlard, et dans le seul et unique but : ne pas avouer à son amie qu'il a adopté sa fille, ou acheté pour être précis, car aucun organisme spécialisé dans l'adoption n'aurait pu confier un nouveau né à un couple homosexuel.

Granger trouvait cela scandaleux, non parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry et Draco, ni parce qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas du bonheur du couple, et encore moins parce qu'elle avait des idées homophones, loin de là. Le problème, car oui il y en avait un, venait plutôt de la difficulté que rencontre la plupart des couples hétérosexuels à adopter, procédure longue et difficile, qui pouvait soit prendre plusieurs années, soit ne jamais aboutir.

- « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! S'écria t'elle. Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais avaler tes salades ? Je croyais que tu avais plus d'estime pour moi pour ne pas me mentir aussi ouvertement. »

Les cris de la jeune fille avaient finit par effrayer le petit bout de chou qu'elle avait dans ses bras, et l'enfant se mit pleurer. Afin de le rassurer, Hermione le berça sans le moindre succès et dû se résoudre à rendre le nouveau né à sa « mère biologique ». Une fois dans les bras d'Harry Océane se calma immédiatement et fit même un sourire avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

- « Évite d'hurler comme ça ! s'indigna Harry, tu lui as fait peur. »

- « Désolée, mais contrairement à toi je suis incapable de m'occuper d'un bébé! »

- « Tu apprendras. »

- « Ah oui, quand ? »

- « Le jour où tu en auras un toi aussi. »

Hermione ne dit plus rien, des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, et sans aucune explication, elle quitta la pièce en courant, sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

- « C'est quoi son problème s'exclama Harry froidement, tout en fixant son parrain. »

- « Elle est jalouse. »

- « Jalouse ! Mais de quoi ? »

- « Que tu aies un enfant et pas elle ! »

- « Rien ne l'empêche d'en avoir un aussi. »

- « Justement elle ne peut pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Elle est stérile. »

- « Tu en es sur ? »

- « Oui malheureusement il n'y a aucun doute sur ce point. »

- « Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? »

- « Non. Il y en a aucune. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, répondit l'être de lumière sans aucun enthousiasme dans la voix et avec une évidente résignation. »

- « Tu es sur d'avoir tout essayé ? »

- « Bien sur que j'ai tout essayé ! »

- « C'est ça ! »

- « Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu insinues ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'étonner. »

- « Désolé non je ne vois pas. »

- « Tu n'as rien fait du tout et tu es resté tranquillement sans bouger dans ton coin, complètement insensible aux souffrances qu'éprouve ta femme. »

- « Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose aussi cruelle ? »

- « Parce que tu ne veux pas d'enfant ! »

- « MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? J'aime Hermione comme un fou, et mon désir le plus cher serait de pouvoir élever un enfant avec elle. »

- « Alors prouve-le ! »

- « Comment ? »

- « En agissant plutôt qu'en parlant. C'est pourtant bien toi qui m'as appris que vouloir c'est pouvoir ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

- « Bien sur que non! Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles que tu le croies ! Nous avons tout essayé : l'insémination artificielle, la procréation assistée, aucune de ses méthodes n'a donné de résultats. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Seul un miracle pourrait nous aider, et je ne crois pas en ce genre de phénomène. »

- « Tu as pensé à lui faire prendre une potion ? »

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! »

- « Cela a bien fonctionné pour moi. »

- « Je te répète que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! »

- « Pourquoi ! Peux-tu me dire en quoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée? »

- « Parce qu'il n'existe aucune potion. Voilà tu es content. Ma réponse te convient ? »

- « Non, je suis sur qu'il existe une potion. »

- « Pardon ! Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose alors tu as toujours eu des lacunes dans cette matière ? »

- « Et toi comment oses-tu affirmer qu'elle n'existe pas alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Harry, s'écria Sirius hors de lui, tu vas un peu loin. La médecine tout comme la magie à ses limites ! Crois-tu vraiment que s'il y en avait une que je ne l'aurais pas faite ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi aussi de cette situation ? Que je suis un égoïste qui reste à ne rien faire face à sa douleur ? »

- « Je ne dirais pas les choses de cette façon, mais si comme tu le prétends : il n'existait aucune potion, pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit directement au lieu d'affirmer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

- « C'est à cause de ça que tu crois que la potion existe ? »

- « Oui ! Mais peut être que tu ne sais pas la faire ? »

- « Je sais la faire…. »

Black s'arrêta de parler, de par ses questions Harry avait réussit à le piéger et l'avait forcée à avouer bien malgré lui que non seulement la potion exister bien et bel, mais qu'en plus il savait la réaliser. Mais la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait nié son existence était ni parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant ni parce qu'il en était incapable, mais pour d'autres raisons bien plus terribles.

- « Alors fais là, au lieu de te plaindre ! Ordonna Potter. »

- « Non, il est hors de question que je le fasse ! »

- « Je ne te comprends pas, tu peux aider Hermione à avoir ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde et tu refuses de le faire ? »

- « Je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet : parce que ce n'est pas une bonne idée! »

- « Mais encore… »

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? »

- « La vérité ! »

- « Je viens de le faire ! ET je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre à ce que je sache ! »

- « Et à Hermione ? »

- « … »

- « C'est ta femme n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Et à elle tu lui as lui dit pourquoi tu refuses de l'aider ? Tu lui dois des comptes à elle, c'est ton rôle d'époux ! »

- « Non je ne lui ai rien dit ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu ne tiens même pas compte de son avis, elle veut peut être la prendre cette potion ? »

- « Elle ne sait pas qu'elle excite. »

- « Pardon, tu lui en as bien parlé ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Tu vas le faire ? »

- « Non! »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais lui dire ! »

- « Comment! Tu vas faire quoi ? »

- « Lui dire : qu'il existe une potion qui lui permettrait d'avoir un enfant puisque tu es en incapable ! »

Avant de rejoindre son amie, Harry confia sa fille à son père, et d'un pas aussi bien déterminé que rapide, il se dirigerait vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il puisse franchir le seuil de la pièce, il fut agrippé sans ménagement par une main ferme ce qui eu pour effet de l'immobiliser. Incapable de bouger, le jeune homme commença à se débattre dans le but de se dégager de cette emprise et de pouvoir repartir. Malgré ses efforts non négligeables, il ne put se défaire de l'étreinte de celui qui le privait de sa liberté.

- « Sirius pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? »

- « Non, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! »

- « Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. Si tu ne me relâche pas, tu risques de le regretter ! »

- « Tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis obligé de te retenir contre gré! »

- « Pardon ! De ma faute ? Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi je suis responsable du fait que tu me retiens prisonnier ? »

- « Tu le sais parfaitement. »

- « Si j'en avais la moindre idée, je ne t'aurais jamais posé la question ! »

- « Parce que je ne veux pas que Hermione soit au courant. »

- « Tu ne vas pas me retenir éternellement, et quoi que tu fasses rien ne pourras m'empêcher de tout de lui dire. »

- « Je t'en prie… ne lui… dis rien, répondit Sirius d'une voix abattue et aux bords des larmes. »

Étonné de voir autant de faiblesse dans l'intonation de son parrain, Harry se retourna, ce qu'il vit était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé, Black était vraiment triste et pour la première fois il paraissait vraiment sincère dans ses paroles. Voir Sirius dans cet état fit de la peine au jeune homme qui resta sans voix, incapable de demander les raisons qui forçaient son ancien professeur de potion à le supplier de ne rien dire à Hermione.

Le silence s'invita d'elle-même dans la pièce, et l'atmosphère était devenue aussi bien oppressante qu'insupportable. Pourtant aucune des personnes présentes n'osaient dire un mot de peur d'aggraver les choses, et que la situation se transforme en mauvaise tragédie grecque.

Le bras d'Harry commença à prendre une couleur d'un bleu des plus inquiétantes, et Sirius conscient de faire mal à son filleul finit par lâcher son étreinte.

- « Désolé, murmura l'être de lumière, je ne voulais être aussi brutal avec toi…. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise en allant tout dire à ma femme. Jure-moi de ne jamais lui en parler. »

- « Mais en quoi ce serait une bêtise? Je ne…. »

- « Parce que la potion peut avoir certains effets secondaires, et je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire courir le moindre risque. »

- « Tu entends quoi par « _effets secondaires _» ? »

- « Dans le meilleur des cas une fausse couche, et dans le pire…. la mère meurt le jour de l'accouchement. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas systématique ? Sur toutes les femmes qui ont prit ce traitement, il y doit y en avoir qui ont pu avoir un enfant, tout en restant en vie après la naissance ? »

- « En effet, la plupart ont réussit, mais pas toute. Alors aussi infime soit le risque : il est hors de question que Hermione prenne une potion aussi dangereuse. »

- « Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt ! Dire que j'ai faillit l'avertir. Telle que je la connais, je suis sur que son désir d'avoir un enfant serait plus fort et qu'elle l'aurait prise. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas l'adoption ? »

- « Nous avons fait une demande. Elle a été refusée ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'elle est trop jeune, elle doit avoir vingt huit ans pour avoir le droit d'adopter. »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton couple. Tu peux compter sur mon silence, je serai muet comme une tombe, jamais je ne lui en parlerais. »

Mais avant de rejoindre son mari et son enfant il rajouta:

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, dépêche-toi un peu ! »

- « Me dépêcher ? »

- « D'aller réconforter ta femme! C'est ton rôle. Dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ! »

Le temps était passé sur les belles années du directeur de Poudlard : Dumbledore. Ce dernier victime des ravages de la vieillesse avait fini par prendre la décision qui s'imposer d'elle-même, celle qui avait tant remise à plus tard sans jamais avoir eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais ce matin en se regardant dans un miroir, il se rendit compte qu'il était grand temps de faire un régime. En effet Albus avait ces derniers jours abusé des tartes aux citrons, des sorbets du même fruit et tout autre chose qui ne font que faire prendre du poids. Il est vrai que se lever toute les nuits pour se donner à son seul et unique plaisir dans la vie: manger, avait fini par le faire grossir, donc il avait décidé de ne plus se nourrir la nuit, et ne le ferait que le jour.

Accessoirement, il avait aussi pris sa retraite du collège, laissant dans l'établissement un grand vide au près des élèves et surtout au près de ses collègues, notamment chez une dame d'un âge assez avancée, le professeur McGonagall qui était devenue la première femme directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière fut remplacer par le professeur Lupin en tant que directeur de la maison des Gryffondor et le professeur Black qui était aussi directeur de la maison des Serpentard en tant que sous directeur.

Ce ne fut pas les seuls changements, le poste de professeur de métamorphose ne revient pas à Hermione mais à son ex camarade de classe Marine Andrès, qui de par la même occasion ne s'était pas éloignée de son premier amour, et ne désespérait pas de l épouser un jour. Au début Rémus voyait tout ceci d'un bien mauvaise œil, mais après tout se faire draguer par une jolie fille n'était pas si désagréable que ça, il avec le temps, il finit par se rendre compte que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son ancienne élève, et avait accepté cette relation malgré la différence d'âge.

Serpentard et Gryffondor ne se faisant plus la guerre et avaient enfin prit conscience que la rivalité légendaire entre ses deux maisons n'avait plus lieux d'être, hormis pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Là le naturel, et le désir de gagner, rendaient les élèves un peu chauvins, mais ça c'est la nature même humaine, et il faudra du temps pour la changer.

Mais pour ça on peut compter sur la nouvelle génération de sorcier qui allait bientôt faire leur classe dans le fameux collège. Notamment sur les nombreux enfants de Ron et de Maêlisse qui en avaient déjà cinq après seulement six ans de mariage. Quant à la famille Potter- Malefoy, elle s'était aussi agrandit d'un nouveau membre, cette fois-ci se fut à Draco d'avoir le privilège de le porter en son ventre, et donna à Océane une petite sœur Cynthia sosie parfaite d'Harry si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux gris de sa « mère ».

Mais en ce qui concerne le record de naissance, personne n'égala le nombre historique de quatre enfants dans la même journée détenu par le couple Alexandre-Séverus qui avaient mis chacun naissance à des jumeaux. Le premier eu une fille Sabrina et un garçon Sébastien, le second accoucha prématurément de deux garçons, Nathan et Lucas, mais cette fois ci se fut de vrais jumeaux parfaitement identiques.

Sans oublier Laurent, le fils de Thomas et de Virginie, cette dernière devrait sous peu donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à son premier fils.

Hermione continua à se battre afin de pouvoir adopter un enfant, en attendant, elle était la marraine de cœur des charmants bambins de ses amis, et cela lui rendit le sourire.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après la naissance de ses enfants, Harry n'entra pas tout de suite en fonction à l'O.M.S. Il enseigna tout d'abord la défense contre les forces du mal pendant cinq ans, avant de se décider à devenir un fondateur.

Ensuite il fit une carrière des plus prestigieuse dans l'établissement, il prit de grandes décisions, qui changèrent le monde de la sorcellerie, surtout au niveau de la sécurité et de la présomption d'innocence que chaque accusé devait bénéficier, en s'assurant que la justice serait la même pour tous, y compris pour les plus pauvres, et que plus personne n'aille en prison sans avoir eu auparavant un procès équitable. Il révoqua la peine de mort, et interdit les détraqueurs de se servir de leur pouvoir en embrassant leur victime. Il ferma la prison d'Azkaban, lieu où avait séjourné son parrain et son grand-père, pour en faire ouvrir une autre, qui pourrait accueillir les pensionnaires de façon plus humaine. Il s'arrangeât à ce que ceux qui avaient été prisonnier sans raison, soit dédommagés, enfin pour ceux qui étaient en vie, à défaut à leur famille.

Sirius refusa l'argent, et demanda à ce que la somme soit donné à la recherche médicale. Il supprima toute forme de mariage arrangé. Bref il ne travailla pas pour sa propre gloire mais pour le bien de tous, et devient, peu de temps après, l'un des cinq grands chefs.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Draco grâce à ses études au Canada trouva tout naturellement une place en tant qu'assistant du ministre de la magie, avant de le devenir lui-même un jour quelques années plus tard. Sa première décision fut de rétablir le nom du grand-père de son époux, Jonathan Salinger. Non parce que ce dernier avait une victime de la justice, d'une part parce que ses descendants ne devaient pas payer pour une faute qu'ils n'avaient pas commise, d'une autre part parce qu'il savait que Thomas y tenait particulièrement.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Les douleurs de Vernon se firent de moins en moins souvent, et au bout de plus de cinq ans, elles finirent par s'arrêter ; le même jour que les cristaux, qu'il avait en sa possession, cessèrent de briller, alors qu'ils devaient ne jamais s'éteindre. Alexandre avait peut être fini par avoir pitié de sa victime et il n'était pas si monstrueux que ça, à moins qu'il n'y mit pas assez de puissance ? Mais La vie de Mr Dursley était foutue, car sa femme demanda le divorce, elle ne pouvait plus vivre tous les jours avec une grosse limace rose. Bien sur elle demanda à recevoir une pension alimentaire pour elle et Dudley qui travaillait dans la restauration rapide, mais elle ne put l'obtenir puisque son ex mari était non seulement au chômage, mais considéré comme un handicapé. Elle finit sa vie de façon assez misérable. Elle, qui aimait tant le luxe, devait vivre dans un studio délabré avec pour seule compagnie, son fils qui ne savait plus rien dire qu'autre que « sur place ou à emporter ? »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Personne ne su vraiment si la malédiction qui pesait sur la famille Salinger avait ou non était annulée, bien qu'il soit peu probable que ce soit le cas, à moins d'un miracle. Alors faisons comme c'était le cas, puisqu'il n'y eu plus de décès ni de séparation, et puis c'est mieux de voir les choses ainsi.

Et en y réfléchissant, peut être est ce que le maléfice n'a jamais vraiment existé et que tout fut inventé de toute pièce le jour de la naissance de jumeaux ? Dans ce cas, tous les évènements qui en suivirent ne seraient que le fruit du hasard ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout rien ne prouve que ce mal fut jeté, la preuve, chacun avait une version différente de l'histoire et surtout sur la façon de la conjurée. Seul le temps pourra nous donner une réponse précise à cette question, qui est pour l'instant sans réponse….

FIN

_Tout ce qui finit doit commencer, je vous propose un voyage dans le temps, pour revenir vingt ans avant, afin de connaître le début, le passé de Séverus._

_A lire dans le droit à l'erreur_

_See you à tous_

_Kuroro la pieuvre du désert alias Kurapika_


End file.
